One Step Ahead
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:NejiTen:. [AU] In a case of mistaken identity, Tenten, an infamous thief, finds herself married to Hyuuga Neji, head of the Imperial Police, while her friends are imprisoned. In order to save them, she must pretend to be his obedient wife. [REVAMPED] On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! A new fanfic! This time, this fanfic is mainly NejiTen rather than the SasuSaku relationship I've been focusing on so much. The story is based loosely on the Chinese series Wars Of the In-Laws. It is one of my favorite series. Due to some circumstances to make this story work, this story is set in a semi-Chinese world, thus notice the AU warning I have put on the fiction summary. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write them with these kind of roles. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Started:** Tuesday, December 6, 2005

**Draft Finished:** December 7, 2005

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter One

* * *

Three figures were crouched down, whispering in hush tones in broad daylight. "Okay, do you two understand the plan?"

Among the group, a male with wild spiky hair and a female with pink hair answered with an exasperated, "yes!" The brunette, the group's leader no doubt, was still unconvinced by their quick response, and gave them a stern stare.

"We went over this a million times already," Kiba stated, rolling his eyes in annoyance. His hearing was perfectly fine and he didn't need to be reminded twice of the plan to their grand scheme.

"I just wanted to make sure," Tenten retorted. "This heist will be difficult to pull off. I don't want any complications to occur." Standing up, she peered over her the wall as she silently survey the area. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah," Kiba muttered. "Let's get going." His loyal canine companion, Akamaru howled in agreement.

"The show is about to start," Sakura added.

"Okay," said Tenten with wide grin on her face. "If we pull this off, we will be set for life!"

* * *

Long strands of the darkest color of hair were gathered together in a steady and gentle motion by two hands, pulling the bundle of the silky locks into a low ponytail at the base his neck. Dressed in fine silk robes, he sat down enjoying his peace. A soft breeze through the open windows gave him a clear view of the courtyard, which was a stark contrast to the red decorations that were currently in his room. He had been up since sunrise and after sitting and waiting for hours, his only wish was for the day to be over. Ceremonies like these tend to start very early in the morning and go on forever.

It was the morning of his wedding, an arranged marriage. His bride was a princess from a distant kingdom, and the only thing he knew was that she is known for her beauty.

At twenty-two years old, Hyuuga Neji had a reputation of his own, known for his noble upbringing and his family's close ties with Empress Tsunade, the ruler of the Fire Country. The Hyuuga prodigy excelled in criminal justice, bringing honor to his family in his own right, relying on his skills over his social status.

A knock on the door interrupted his moment of tranquility as a maid came announced that the ceremony would soon begin. Slowly, he got up and walked out the door, never minding the loud sounds of fireworks from a distance as he walked down the long corridors.

* * *

"I thought you said you had to the situation under control!" Sakura exclaimed as she sprinted down the alleyway to dodge the royal guards that were on their tail. Kiba and Sakura made a turn and jumped over the walls to avoid them, and when they stole a glance over their shoulders, they saw the worst thing ever: more guards were joining in the chase.

"Where the hell is Tenten?" Kiba gasped for more breath as he picked his pace.

"I don't know," she replied. "I thought Tenten was with you!"

"She said something about distracting the guards outside. A whole lot of good that did!" He scoffed.

"Let's just focus on the current situation!" Thinking ahead, Kiba and Akamaru were pulling and pushing garbage and junk to block the alleyway to buy some time to escape. "I'm sure she can take care of herself." Sakura ducked her head to avoid the crumpling bricks of the old building they were entering.

"Let's meet back at the temple on the mountain top." Kiba suggested. His legs were getting tired. "Tenten told us not to come back if we get chased, remember?"

"Of course!" Sakura pulled the leaves from her hair and went further down the road.

"All right, let's split up. I'll meet you there before sundown. Hopefully, Tenten's all right."

"She will be!" The girl assured her friend. Kiba heard her, and went on his own way with Akamaru. As for the pink haired girl, she kept running. The soldiers were still in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Tenten threw one of her daggers, hitting the poles that support the canopy above the guards. The large piece covered them as they tried to break it apart with their weapons. The thief saw this opportunity to run, jumping on the rooftops to avoid the hassle of corners and dead ends. She was about to jump onto a steep ledge into a huge open window when she saw an arrow coming right to her. In a swift move, she leaned back and the arrow missed her. She looked below her to find another group of royal guards grabbing ladders to reach her. Adjacent to the wall were the archers, surrounding the whole alleyway in attempt to block any means of escape.

You are probably wondering why the royal guards of the Empress would go after you. Well, if you were holding her important gold seal used to pass on important documents, not to mention the power of the whole country, that might be why. The great work of art was in her bag that hung near her waist. Tenten scanned the whole situation. You didn't have to see fifty soldiers to know that you were in deep trouble. Stealing something this important would land you in a one way trip to hell without the possibility of going for jail for a lifetime.

She cast a glance to calculate the distance from the large window from where she was standing. It was a big gap, but between wanting to be free and facing a bunch of sword swinging idiots, she decided to take her chances.

"Give us the seal," the Chief yelled.

"Or you'll what?" The Chief's face was steaming red, his fat knuckles were clenched in a tight fist.

"We'll attack and you will be a goner." Tenten snorted.

"If you've wanted to attack me, you would be doing that right now instead negotiating with a common thief!"

"We want the seal back, Heaven's Phoenix!" She smiled inwardly. They knew her name. Most important, they know her legendary heists throughout the Fire Country.

"If you know who I am then you must be scared," Tenten spoke through the mask that covered the lower half of her face. Her dark eyes were glowing with pride and enjoyment. She pulled out a few more weapons and threw them at the guards. The sky showered with sharp objects as they all scrambled to cover themselves. As the distraction took place, Tenten went ahead and leaped into the window in a swift move. She was safe.

"Get her! She got away," The Chief shouted from below. Soon, footsteps were scurrying to the front of the building. Tenten panicked. They were on their way up here! So much for being safe. She looked around to find a possible way to escape without being seen. The room was all neat and organized. There is no way she could hide in this room. She went to the closet to find it empty. The thumping footsteps of the soldiers were coming nearer and nearer to her location. Tenten searched frantically and then she saw it. Set near the bed was a pile of clothes, but they were not just a typical pile of clothes. These were ceremonial clothes for a formal wedding. Only someone from a high class in society could afford these. If these were ceremonial clothes for the bride, where was she? The sound of the soldiers were just down the hall. At this moment, she didn't care where the bride-to-be was. Without a second though, Tenten slipped into the silky red dress.

* * *

"Where is she? Search the rooms, all of it! Search in the closets, underneath the bed, near the balconies, in the washrooms. Search everywhere! We need to find that seal!" The chief commanded.

One by one, the doors were being slammed open and close. Tenten decided to wait for them, sitting as still as she could on the bed. Her hands were shaking from anticipation and fear. Okay, maybe not fear, but from anxiousness. She breathed in and out to calm her nerves until the door banged open, making her inhale sharply.

"It is time for the ceremony to begin," a feminine voice said. From underneath the head dress and red veil, Tenten gave out a sigh of relief, but before she could celebrate her brilliance, the lady in the room walked up to her and helped her up.

"What is going on out there," Tenten asks politely, in an innocent voice. Well, it was the most innocent voice she had ever done, in her opinion.

"Oh that," she heard the woman grumble. "It's just a raid. A thief was found near here and now the officials are looking for her."

"A 'her'?" She pushed on.

"Yes," the lady answered. "A thief who calls herself 'Heaven's Phoenix'. She is wanted by the Empress for stealing the royal seal. Now, let's not dwell on the bad news. They are gone." Tenten could feel her life coming back to her. "Today is your wedding day, miss. Let's get going. We are running a little late because of those blundering idiots." She laughed inwardly. At least she wasn't the only one who thought the royal guards were a pain in the neck after all.

Step by step, she was guided to the front door until she reached the carriage. Once she was inside, she let out a sigh of relieve. She was off the hook, for now. Then, realization hit her, she was going to a wedding and she was the bride! Tenten flapped the silky red veil over her head dress and peeked through the window of the palanquin hauled by four men. The beads on the head dress clattered in front of her face, making clicking noises that were starting to annoy her. But what annoyed her the most were the people standing outside watching her pass. How can she escape with all of these people standing on the sides of the streets?

'Great', she thought. 'What have I got into this time?' Before she could think of an escape plan, the palanquin came to a halt and she was lowered down. The lady, who had helped her earlier, announced her arrival. She was about to get up when a loud commotion outside stopped her. Then, someone kicked the wooden panels of the palaquin. The next thing she knew, she was being carried on piggyback. Everything was happening so fast, she was getting a bit dizzy. Judging from the softness of the body she was leaning against, it was the same lady. The walk was short and finally, she was set down. Though she couldn't see anything, Tenten felt a presence next to her. It was probably the groom.

"We are gathered here today to witness the birth and unity of the-" Someone spoke.

'Oh my gosh,' Tenten thought.

". . .will bring honor the family and-"

'If I get out of this, I swear I would not steal anything from the Empress again,' she silently vowed. But it was no use. A silky ribbon was thrust into her hands and she held onto it tightly. The other end was held by the person next to her. The speaker was, unfortunately, still yapping away about unity and that it was for the good for the country.

"-although there are some misguided people who were stupid enough to try and steal the Empress's official seal, which by the way have been returned by the chief." Tenten stiffened. Her hand slowly reached down to see if she had it, but it was truly gone. She must have forgotten it when she was changing into the wedding garment. Inwardly, she cursed a string of the most colorful words she could think of.

"-and the accomplices have been captured. Heaven's Phoenix whereabouts are still unknown, but we will have her in custody." Her hands clutched tightly together. She could feel her own nails piercing through her skin in the palm of her hands. "As for the captives, they will be executed-" That was the last straw. As if on impulse, her hand reached up to the red veil and flipped it upward, revealing her frighten face.

"NO!" She shouted. The whole room was silent. Tenten could feel a hundred pairs of eyes looking right at her at that very moment. It took her a second to realize that she had their full attention. She opened her mouth to speak. "I. . .I mean, maybe you shouldn't kill them yet. This wedding is suppose to be a joyous event," she cast her eyes onto the floor to the avoid the astonished faces. "And it would be bad luck if blood is spilled because of a silly affair. It would be wise to postpone their execution. I'm sure the Empress would understand." Tenten could feel her hands shaking, but she refused to look up. That, she thought was probably the most brilliant speech she had ever given.

The man in front of her cleared his throat. "The bride is right. Let's postpone the execution. Now, let's begin the ceremony." The red veil was then pulled down. Not by her, of course, but by the helpful lady who stood behind her. Instructions were being dictated and she did nothing but obeyed them. With three bows, she was married to heavens know who. Night came and she was left alone in the room, where she sat stiffly on a big bed. The guests of the wedding were still at the banquet taken place somewhere within the household. They were probably a hundred feet away, but she could still hear the chattering and laughs from drunk men. Men, they disgusted her.

She stayed like that for about an hour, but her ears perked up when she heard noise outside her door. A crowd emerged from the shadows and a few laughs and low chuckles were heard. The next thing she knew, the door creaked open. The person in the room slowly advanced toward her as she drew back a little. Tenten cursed herself for not carrying extra weapons to protect herself. A hand laid on her head dress and the veil was lifted from her face. Once she adjusted to the light in the room, Tenten found herself looking at a young man. His silver eyes bore into hers and she felt like the world stopped spinning. Frustrated and most of all, angry, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Be quiet," was all he said. Tenten immediately stopped. She opened one of her eyes to see that he still had his eyes fully on her. His long hair was tied back, away from his masculine face. She could help but stare. The moonlight through the window cast a shadow on his face, making him look almost angelic. He looked a little feminine, she thought. Who can blame her? With long hair, you can slap him in a dress and call him a woman. But judging from his intense gaze, Tenten didn't even want to touch him. She want her limbs to be attached to her body, not popped out of their sockets.

"What are you looking at?" She huffed. A red tint appeared on her face. His gaze trailed down from her face to her body, which she covered it with her arms protectively. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to maintain her temper in check. The show was just starting and she was getting madder and madder by the second.

"What is your name?" He spoke in a calm and even tone. Tenten blinked and checked herself. What is with this guy? Barging in unannounced was bad enough, now he was interrogating her? How rude.

'Take a deep breath. Act innocent and you'll be fine,' she thought. Somehow, her voice was speaking on its own and she prayed to the heavens to have mercy.

"Excuse me?" He repeated the question, but this time he said it with less agitation. "I'm-" She thought about it for a moment. The only people who knows her name were Sakura and Kiba, no one else. Should she take a risk and give him her real name? He is, after all, her husband. It's not like she was going to stay. The way he was looking at her with his stoic expression made Tenten on edge. He would probably see through her lie. There's no point of lying. After tonight she would be gone. "Tenten," she answered him.

"Today, you are Hyuuga Tenten." She nearly choked. 'Hyuuga?' Her mind almost went to shut down mode. "My name is Neji. Hyuuga Neji, your husband, and you are my wife." Her body moved away from the man in front of her. With his hands at his side, Neji was standing over her, watching her like a glass doll that was on sale for three gold pieces. She said nothing, but looked away. Neji knew that she wasn't interested in being here. Hell, he didn't even want to be here. But he was here, and so was she. He sat down on the bed beside her. Instinctively, she moved away.

Neji looked at his wife. She didn't look like a goddess, but she was acceptable. High cheek bones, a slender neck, beautiful hair, and full lips, she was very much like a doll. Seeing her now, frighten and moving away from him like he had the plague, Neji decided that this was not the best time to discuss the reason why he had chosen a wife. He studied her closely and realized that she did not have a drop of make-up on her but only a small hint of red lipstick on her lips.

"Please," she stuttered. Damn, her acting skills were not half bad. Inwardly, she smirked. "Don't come any closer." Her plead didn't stop him from moving. His hands reached out to pull the beads covering her face. His hands glided down her cheek. She flinched at the contact. Never had a man touch her face like that. Tenten clenched her hands into fists, ready to pound him, but stopped as he pulled away, along with her head dress. Immediately, her head felt pounds lighter.

Neji set it aside, but remained on the bed with her. Both of them didn't say anything. They were a few inches apart, just sitting in silence. A reminder popped into her head. She needed to get out of here. Her friends were captured and she had to get them out. The only problem was her 'husband'. There's a chance he won't leave her alone . He was still staring at her like a priceless piece of art. Her eyes scanned around and found a huge container on top of the table. She knew without doubt that it was rice wine. Great, all she needed to do is get him drunk enough she could get out of here. Her eyes glowed with mischief.

"I-" she began. "Would you like a drink?" Her husband follow her gesture and saw the flask on the table. He already had several, but it was tradition to have a drink with his wife. Wordlessly, he went over to the table and sat down. Tenten followed and took a seat across from him. She delicately started to pour the heavy container of rice wine into the pair of cups. Tenten didn't make a move to lift the drink and waited for him take the initiative. Silently, he picked up the cup and consumed it in one gulp. "Lovely night isn't it?" Using the chance to distract him, she poured more wine into his cup.

"Yes," he replied as he set the cup down. Tenten pushed on.

"When I was little, I would always watch the full moon." That was a downright lie. On the night of full moons, she would go into towns and robbed greedy nobles for their money's worth. Neji took a swing of the cup, drinking all of its contents, and she poured some more.

"Oh?" Neji asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir'. I am your husband." Tenten tried to hold back a flinch. He sounded angry for a second.

"Yes, of course," She muttered and looked down at the cups. Not a drop was in it. She smiled. "What should I call you?"

"You can call me Neji," the Hyuuga took another swig. His body was all warm from the wine. As he swayed, loose strands of his hair fell over his shoulders. Tenten wanted to brush it away but kept her hands in her lap. Her own hair is long, but she would always tie it up so it wouldn't get in her way when she was on the run. Long hair was too much of a hassle.

"Okay, Neji." As soon as his name escaped her lips, he turned to study her again. She looked out of place. Her eyes were focused on the window, examining the bright full moon. Bits of her dark hair were sticking out, but was still pulled back in two buns. The crimson dress outlined her figure nicely, accenting the slenderness of her arms contrasting the long pale fingers folded in her lap. She was definitely out of place.

"Could you not stare at me, Neji?" She asked in a small whisper. A strand of hair fell down her face and she blew it softly to get it out of the way.

"Why not?" He watched her fidget with her hands nervously.

"Because," she thought up of lie. "I can't stand it when people stare at me like a piece of meat." She nearly choked herself trying to to hold in her laughter. Okay, lying may seem to be her second nature, but it really isn't. It's a white lie. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, he didn't even know her.

"You are my wife," Neji said sternly. Again, she tried not to flinch. She looked at him and saw that his hand was inching near hers.

'Pervert!' her mind screamed.

"I. . .oh, look!" Tenten tried to change the subject. "Your cup is empty. Let me fill your cup." The container was lighter now, almost one-third empty. His hand inched back as she pour more wine into his cup.

They were silent for a while. Actually, it was a long while. Only the occasional clicking of the glass cup dropping onto the table and the sound of pouring liquid echoed in the room. The wax on the candle was almost gone and Tenten was running out of time. Tenten eyed her husband. He was drinking the wine like tea!

"Are you not tired?" she asked. He looked at her with a hint of annoyance on his flawless face.

"Do you normally ask this many questions?" Tenten wanted to snort but stopped herself in time.

"Yes, sir," she said with a smile.

"It's Neji, not sir." He corrected. She wanted to roll her eyes. Nobles, they always want things to be perfect. Even people. "And no, I am not ready to retire yet."

"Damn," she swore under her breath.

"What was that?" She winced and gave a sweet forceful smile. He didn't even break into a grin.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you might be tired and all. You had a lot to drink." Tenten answered sweetly. She pointed to the drink in his hand. "Since the gentlest voice she could muster without sacrificing her sense of dignity. She held the container to him and he drank it all in one gulp. By now, his cheeks were red. The girl tried to hold in the excitement. He was getting drunk. Well, at least, she thought he was.

Neji set the glass container down and closed his eyes. Tenten watched as her 'husband' remained still. He didn't move, not a single millimeter. She waved her hand in front of him and snapped her fingers to make sure he was asleep. She even gave loud clap and he still didn't budge. She tried a few times to get his attention, but sat as still as a statue. Tenten smiled at her devious job and stood up to head out the door.

'Let's get going!' She proclaimed inwardly. Quietly, she crept one step at a time, being careful to not make any noise. She took no more than three steps before she felt a hand encircling her wrist. The grip was hard and it made Tenten's body stiffen. She was caught. Her head turned to find Neji right next to her, eyes open and fully awake. He tugged her closely to his body, pulling her away from the door. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. His warm breath brushed on her face as he spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a low voice. His silver eyes stared directly into her widen chocolate orbs, demanding for an answer. Tenten gave a nervous smile, trying to think up of lie, but her mind was as blank as a sheet of paper. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from frowning. Her wrist felt like it was going to snap off any second. Tenten got the feeling that he wasn't going to let go any time soon. She was stuck there in that position and unable to escape.

'Damn,' she thought. 'This was not apart of the plan!'

* * *

**A/N:** So, should I continue or just delete this story? I know it's kind of dull. Yeah, I noticed too. I can't figure much of her character since she plays such a minor part in the Naruto series and those filler episodes don't do much. I've gone through the manga and I know Tenten can pull this off. She's tough enough. Okay, now it is up to you readers. I'm not sure if I want to continue or not, so I need your input! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For the last time: Yes, this story is based loosely on the Chinese series, Wars of the In-Laws. But the keyword here is 'loosely'. I might include some things in it or leave them out. Due to some circumstances, not all the character or ideas of the series will be in this fanfic. Yeah, that's it. I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Cyberwolf- **Thank you for being the first reviewer!

**Anon. (Anon.)**-Thank you!

**Anon. (DragonStorm85)-**Thank you!

**scorpion05- **LoL. So many questions. The secret will be revealed soon. Just not now. Thank you for reviewing!

**Anon. (Miah)-**I'm glad you like it. Thank you.

**Anon. (Kodoku)-**Thank you!

**egustogustason-**Thank you!

**Anon. (Lynn)-**Thank you!

**ryotsu-chan-**Thank you so much!

**Malitia- **Ah, it's not very original. But thank you for reviewing!

**DestinedFaith-** Yes, like I have said before: It is loosely based on that series. Thank you for reviewing.

**Anon. (braided)-**Yes, the setting is semi-Chinese world.

**Arisa Akamtsu-**Thank you!

**twighlight16-**Thank you.

**Winter Skier-**Thank you so much!

**Manuca-** Actually, the "priest", there wasn't one. It was just a person who represents the family who was speaking. There are no priests in China, except the ones in temples. No, they didn't know her name yet. It was an arranged married. Sometimes, the family knew the name of the family, but in this case, they don't. All questions will be answered in the future chapters. Thank you for reviewing.

**Anon. (Irene Kuo)- **Yeah, I guess Neji is a little OOC. I will try to make him more his 'usual' self. Thank you!

**Anon. (usagibud)- **Thank you

**Anon. (mayukochan)- **Thank you so much for your insight!

**KaiKaiCutie- **Thank you!

**Anon. (the Earl)- **LoL. I agree, we need more Tenten fics. Um, thank you. I guess I do know something about the Chinese culture. Not bad for a half-Chinese author, eh?

**Kikitare- **Um. . .thank you for your very excited review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Anon. (me)- **I'm glad you love it. Thank you!

**A/N:** I made this chapter a little longer. The more reviews I get, the more I am inspired. (Hint, hint.) Here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Started:** December 10, 2005

**Draft Finished:** December 11, 2005

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or will her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Two

* * *

**Recap**

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a low voice. His silver eyes stared directly into her widen chocolate orbs, demanding for an answer. Tenten gave a nervous smile, trying to think up of lie, but her mind was as blank as a sheet of paper. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from frowning. Her wrist felt like it was going to snap off any second. Tenten got the feeling that he wasn't going to let go any time soon. She was stuck there in that position and unable to escape.

'Damn,' she thought. 'This was not apart of the plan!'

* * *

Almost any situation could turn out to be ironic. Irony, the outcome of the event contrary to what was or might have been. Life was full of irony. Exhibit A: a thief was now the wife of a noble. This was irony at it's fineness, because one, they believed she was a princess, which she was not. She was really a criminal. Reason number two, it was her thievery that got her here, and now there was no way to escape. Reason number three, the entire plan was all her idea, and now she was stuck in a horrible situation while her friends were in prison. Irony was such a bitch.

Tenten leaned back from her husband's intense gaze. His firm grip didn't loosen one bit. Towering over her, Neji had a strong physic. He stood tall with his squared shoulders, unlike most men. Currently, the only thing that separated their personal space was her wrist. She could hear the pounding of her own heart beating rapidly against her chest, and with her hand on Neji's chest, she could feel his heartbeat too. It was pumping blood at a steady rhythm.

"I was-" Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as her husband watched her attentively. "-going to, um, use the bathroom." She told him. Tenten could feel the pressure on her wrist lessen and released a sigh when her husband's fingers slid softly away from her. Neji took a step back.

"You may go," she heard him say. Without hesitation, Tenten walked out of the room without looking back.

A cool breeze met her face as relief rushed throughout her body. Her flat red slippers echoed into the night as she walked on the brick ground and ducked under the moon arches.

'There has to be a way out of here!' Currently lost, the thief didn't let her predicament discourage her. After passing a couple of plants stationed in every corner, everything was starting to look the same. Upon walking and turning numerous, Tenten was starting to give up the possibility of finding a door that would lead her to her freedom.

Fine rails, massive gardens and fountains, stone steps, grand doors, this place was like a palace. There were too many statues, doors, and corners, and they all looked the same! Sure, she could jump onto the rooftop and jump over the gate, but in her wedding garments, she would stick out like a sore thumb.

The art of thievery was fairly simple. You took things without giving it back. Some people would define it as borrowing it without permission, which was just another way of putting it. The odds were sometimes against thieves, however it didn't mean she didn't believe in luck. Luck was something that would often come at the right time. Too bad this time, luck was not on her side.

'That's it,' After walking around for about half an hour, she hadn't found a single passage that could lead her out of here. 'I am going to-' A sound from behind her stopped the thief in her tracks. Curious, the brunette walked down to the other end of the long hallway, following the faint sound as it grew louder. She then found the source of it. A few feet from the huge courtyard surrounded by several types of trees in full blossom, was person sitting all by her lonesome. The figure's shoulders were hunched forward. Dressed in a light sleeping attire with printed flower designs, Tenten could tell that whoever it was, that person wasn't a servant.

Not wanting to attract more attention to herself, Tenten tookl a step backward in order to get away and run to the other end of the hall, but instead, she ran into a pot behind her.

'Stupid plants', she cursed.

"Who's there?" The person asked in a frightened voice. Tenten stepped from behind the column and bowed her head in respect. Standing in front of her was a girl about her age, maybe younger. With short blue hair and a shock expression written on her face, Tenten could tell that this person was related to her husband.

"Hello there," said Tenten, giving a low bow, remembering her 'manners'. It was pain in the neck, but manners were manners. The girl in front of her gave Tenten a timid stare.

"I'm sorry," The girl fidgeted her index and thumbs, refusing to look up.

"Sorry for what?" Tenten tilted her head in bewilderment.

"I-You probably wanted to come here, so I'll leave." She got up, but stepped on the hem of her dress in the process.

"Watch out!" Tenten quickly went forward to catch the girl by her elbow. "Are you okay?" She asked, steadying the girl.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have sorry."

"I-" They stood face to face.

"My name is Tenten. What is yours?"

"I'm Hinata."

"Please to meet you." Tenten gave her a smile, in which Hinata tried to reflect back, but failed miserably.

"Yes, I'm pleased to-"

"Are you all right?" Tenten asked, noting how Hinata's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Under the moon, the tears reflected the light from the lanterns. Hinata quickly wiped the tears off her face with her sleeves.

"Yes," she whispered almost breathlessly. Tenten knew she was lying. No one would cry for any reason. "You are Neji's wife." The thief tried not look surprise and kept a straight face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," countered Tenten. Hinata's gaze darted away in alarm.

"I was just admire the scenery. Everything is so peaceful, so beautiful. The way nature balance in harmony is amazing. Although we are living in nature, we tend to forget what they have done for us." She pointed to the tree next to them, the petals fell off one by one and landed on the ground. "It is a shame that life cannot be the same as nature." No one said anything for a few seconds and then, Tenten spoke.

"I agree." Hinata looked up, her eyes widen in shock.

"You do?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I also know why you were crying."

"I wasn't crying," the blue haired Hyuuga tried to deny.

"Well, something is bothering you, right?" Hinata's gaze returned to the floor. "We can talk about it if you like. It is better to talk about things than to bottle them up inside. That's not healthy."

"What is not healthy is that fact that you aren't in bed," said a voice behind them before Hinata had a chance to give an answer. Tenten groaned slightly, turning to see her husband. Arms crossed, face no longer red, he was clearly angry. "Where have you been?" He walked over to Tenten, towering over her.

"I was-" she stuttered helplessly. Crap! She's caught.

"She was keeping me company, Neji. I'm sorry," said Hinata. Neji glanced between Hinata and Tenten before closing his eyes. A few seconds of silence past among them. Then, Tenten found herself being pulled forward.

"Let's go," Neji tugged on his wife's arm and Tenten reluctantly followed. Giving a farewell wave to Hinata, her new acquaintance gave her a weak smile in return. Tenten didn't even get a chance to hear the answer to her question.

* * *

Once they were in the room, Neji released her arm and sat down on the chair. Tenten stood beside the table, unsure of what she should do next.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom," he said finally.

"I was-"

"Then why were you all the way on the other side of it?"

"I-"

"That's enough!" Neji slammed his hands on the table. Tenten didn't even flinch. What is he all worked up about?

"But I-"

"You must be tired," he interrupted her. "You should get some rest, Tenten." She looked over to the bed, the only big bed in the whole room. "I think we both do." He got up and walked toward the door. "I'll be in the study. Go to sleep." And with that he was out the door before she could even move. A soft click can be heard and instantly, she knew that she was locked in. Tenten groaned loudly and pounded on the door. The lock was on the other side and she didn't have anything with her. Looking around the room, she had doubt that there would be something strong enough to break it.

'Argh!' What was she going to do now? With one last frustrated kick at the door, Tenten gave up and walked to the bed and plodded down on the soft mattress. Her mind was bursting with thousands questions of 'what if', but they didn't help her ease the fact that her friends were in prison while she was locked in a room. This room _was_ her prison. If she had her weapons with her, she would be out of here by now. She pulled the blankets over her without even taking off the garments she had on. She didn't care. It wasn't hers in the first place. She didn't ask to be here. She didn't ask to be married. She didn't ask for all of this. The questions floated in her mind for a while until her eyelids fell heavy and she closed them.

'I am going to solve this in the morning,' Tenten told herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

The bright rays of the sunlight woke her up. Well, it was one reason why she woke up. There was another reason why she was awake at the crack of dawn and that happened because she had a wake-up call. She was sleeping so peacefully, without a care in the world before a large bang echoed in the room. Tenten bolted up, finding two males with fuzzy eyebrows staring at her. What did she do? Well, she let out a scream and covered herself with the blanket. The morning air was a bit thin and the room suddenly became cold.

"Where is my student?" The tall one with the really fuzzy eyebrows bellowed. "It's time for training! Lee has already been up since-"

"He's not here!" Tenten remarked, clutching the blanket closely. The young male with the fuzzy eyebrows looked at her.

"Who is she, sensei?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Are we in the right room?"

"I think so, sensei."

"Then why is a girl in this room?"

"Unless, something happened to him like-"

"I am his _wife_," she said in an annoyed tone. A pet peeve of hers had always been when people ignore you and talk about you like you weren't in the room. Talk about being rude. "Who are you two?"

They both looked at each other dumbfounded, their mouths agape. Before they got a chance to answer, Neji appeared at the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked immediately, glancing at Tenten to acknowledge she was there.

"You haven't been coming to train with us-"

"I've been busy, Lee. Now get out. My wife needs to get dressed."

"Such a-"

"Gai-sensei," said Neji. "If you don't mind." The two visitors shuffled out, shutting the door behind them. Neji went to the edge of the bed and gave her instructions.

"A maid give you your clothes for the day. You are to clean the study, wash the shrine, sweep the kitchen before making breakfast." Tenten wanted to interject her anger, but bit her lip. "The gardens need watering and trimming. When you're done, bring some tea to the courtyard for our guests." And without another word, he took his exit. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she grabbed the nearest pillow, pressed her face against it and yelled her frustration into it.

"Shouldn't a maid do all of those things?" Tenten asked herself bitterly. "Isn't that why people have maids and servants in the first place?" She swung her feet over the bed and waited for the maid to come in. Even without a mirror she could tell that her appearance was a mess: hair sticking out of her buns, clothes all wrinkled, teeth not brushed, and above all, she was tired. There were probably bags under her eyes. Tenten rubbed them. It was sunny today. Then, she remembered why she was here. "I have to get out-" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered. The doors open and the person came in.

"Good morning. I have the clothes for you. I'm sorry it took so long." Tenten turned to see Hinata with a pile of clothes in one hand, balancing a tub of water and a towel on her waist and arm.

"You don't have to be sorry." Hinata set down the tub of water and towel on the table and handed them to Tenten.

"Neji told me to tell you agenda for the day," the shy Hyuuga said. "Today, you are to-"

"I know what I have to do," Tenten snapped, anger at that the fact that Neji was ordering her around like a lapdog. Hinata quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry." Tenten gave a sigh and smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry," she repeated. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm a bit cranky in the morning." Hinata smiled weakly. "Thank you for getting my clothes for me. Neji said that a maid was supposed to get them, so why are you-" The girl in front of her shifted her eyes down to the floor, a nervous gesture that turned into a habit. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," she told her. "I guess I need to get ready to do my duties," the brunette tried to make it sound like cleaning was the best job in the world. Marriage sucks. Who the hell would want to sign their life away doing nothing but chores?

"Yes, I'm-"

"-going to wait outside because I don't know where the study is," Tenten suggested.

"Oh, yes. I will be outside." The door closed silently and she was alone again. On the table was an outfit. Tenten picked up the white under garment and donned it. The sooner she could get dress, the sooner she could find a way out of this horrible nightmare.

After washing her face, Tenten felt better. She redid her hair, keeping it in two buns and place a small dab of red lipstick on her lips. The clothes fitted her, which was no surprise. The sun was just above the horizon and birds were chirping merrily, perched up on the trees. She opened the doors and Hinata was outside, waiting for her. Now that it was morning, she could see that the shy Hyuuga had a small figure. The long sleeves of the dress Hinata was wearing covered her fingertips. It was clearly a little too big for her. The belt around her waist was slightly hanging loosely around her slim figure, but otherwise it was secure.

"Let's go," she tried to be a little enthusiastic even though her day were filled with nothing but chores.

"Yes." Hinata led her down the hallways to room filled with books on several selves. A desk was in the middle with piles of scrolls and a couple of brushes near them. More books were stacked up besides an abacus and a large one filled with numbers lay open; a brush was sitting in-between the pages of the book. The room was decorated with expensive statues and sculptures. There were brush paints were on the walls, sculptures of dragons carved from jade, a bamboo plant in the far corner farthest from the door, a vase with inscriptions in many characters next to it, and a teapot on the small table off to the side.

"I have to clean all of this?" Tenten asked out loud and groaned.

"I can help if you like," said Hinata.

"No, that's okay. I can do this." Tenten walked up the desk and started to organize the brushes and papers. She looked up to see Hinata standing in the exact same place. "You can go, Hinata. I've taken so much of your time."

"No. I am glad I could help you. I'm going to the kitchen. If you anything, you can find me there."

"Okay," she gives Hinata a wave. Tenten saw Hinata walk away through the window. She stopped pretending to clean and sat down on the chair. "Che. Like I am going to clean some good-for-nothing noble. I'm not a maid!" A noise came from the back window behind her and she turned to see what it was.

"Like that! Yes! Punch a little harder to the left and . . . you got it!" Tenten saw one of the intruders outside, cheering like an idiot while her 'husband' sparred with the one with very fuzzy eyebrows. "That's it sensei!" Neji moved with grace, circling his opponent at top speed and blocking the punches with his arm and returning them all with multiple taps and hits at critical points. This went on for minutes on end until the man with the truly fuzzy eyebrows accidently tripped over a rock and landed in the pond. Tenten let out a laugh, and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She looked up to find the men were staring right at her.

"Good morning!" Tenten called out, giving them all a bright smile.

"Good morning, Tenten!" Lee yelled, waving his arms around like a monkey.

"Yo!" Gai said, shaking drops of water off himself. "Tenten, is it?" She nodded. "How did you like the demonstration? Doesn't it show the power of youth?" he exclaimef, giving her a thumb up. She, however, just tried very hard not to cringe.

"She shouldn't be distracted," said Neji.

"Of course, but I'm a little tired. Let's have a break," Gai suggested, wiping his forehead. He sat down on the courtyard. "How are the newlyweds?" This time, Tenten couldn't help but bite her bottom lip to stop herself from flinching. "You got a beautiful wife, Neji." He gave her a wink. She almost died trying to hold back a laugh. His bushy eyebrows gave her the creeps, but it was hilarious. They were like two caterpillars glued on his face.

"Fine," her husband answered, not bothering to look at her. "Have you done any cleaning yet?" he asked her abruptly. "If you are, bring us some tea." Tenten sucked in her breath in order to calm herself from doing something drastic. There was no way she could get the cleaning done within an hour. As if waking up at the crack of dawn was bad enough, she had to work and clean this huge place. She decided to ditch all of this after she brought them their tea. Her skills weren't for cleaning, they were for stealing goods.

"Yes, I'll get some tea," Tenten answered him. She went to the kitchen and filled a teapot with water. Taking a few cups and placing them on the tray, she walked back and went to the courtyard. They were all still there, sitting around until they heard her coming. Tenten set down the tray on the table nearby and started to pour the steaming liquid into the cups. She took one and handed it to Gai first. "Here," she offered it to him, smiling slightly. "It's hot. Be careful." She wanted to gag. Being polite was something she was good at, but under her husband's eyes Tenten tried to hide her irritation.

The brunette gave the other cup to Lee and poured the third one for her husband. "Here," her tone was flat. Neji watched as her hands shook when she handed him the tea cup. His wife avoided his gaze and hurried to fill in Gai's cup while he regaled a time when he made his own tea by planting them in his backyard. It was ridiculous, but they all listened. Lee was so into it, he dropped the cup he was holding. Standing next to him and in fully attentive to her surroundings, Tenten reached out and grabbed the cup before it hit the ground. Not a drop of liquid fell out of it. Neji noticed the quick reflex from his wife and narrowed his eyes in scrutiny.

"Thank you," Lee said. He held the cup tightly with his bandaged hands. "I thought it was going to break a second there. Your grace is absolutely stunning."

"You're welcome," replied Tenten, feeling the hairs at the back of her neck stand on its end as her husband bore his attention in her direction. "I must be going now. I've got a lot of this to do." She quickly set the teapot on the tray and headed toward the stairs. The last thing she needed was an interrogation about her natural talent. She didn't even get the chance to put her foot on the first step when Neji opened his mouth to speak.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked. Tenten wheeled around, her brows furrowed together.

"Learn what?" She answered innocently. The next thing she knew, the teacup in his hands flew toward her. She could have caught it and threw it back, hitting him square in the face, but she didn't. Instead, she ducked, covering her arms over her head. The cup shattered behind her, laying on the ground in a hundred pieces. The sound rung in her ears. "What did you do that for?" The thief cried out.

"Yeah, Neji! You could have hurt your wife!" Lee exclaimed. He walked over to Tenten. "Are you okay?" She gave him a nod. Neji glanced over at his teacher, knowing that he must have seen what she did as well.

"She could have caught it with her hands if she remembered how to use them," her husband stated nonchalantly. His pearl eyes focused on her.

"It was coming at my head! How do you expect me to react?" Tenten got up. "Now, if you would excuse me. I have a lot to do." She brushed the imaginary dirt off her pants and turned to leave.

"No, you're not excused," said Neji. That stopped her in her tracks. A whistling sound came to her ears and she knew something was coming right at her. Instinctively, she ducked again. This time, it was a rock about the size of an egg and it landed smack dab in the column that she was going walk pass. The embedded rock was at least an inch deep. He was going to kill her with a rock! He was willing to knock her out unconscious just to prove his theory. What a sadist.

Tenten turned to her husband and found him flinging more objects at her. Her legs automatically move to dodge the incoming rocks as he kept throwing more and more. The charade soon stopped and no more rocks were being thrown at her. She avoided all of them with an amazing speed and footwork. "Learned _that_," he emphasized the last word.

Tenten took a few deep breaths to buy her some time to answer. How was she going to explain the way she avoided all of those rocks when there were more than two pairs of eyes that saw her move so expertly? She gulped. Her throat was dry.

"D-dance lessons," she lied. He looked at her disbelievingly. "My teacher wanted me to pick up my speed, so she had me practice dodging objects," Tenten pretended to explain. It wasn't necessary a lie. It was half of a lie. Her master did make her do those exercises, but they weren't for dancing.

"Why didn't you answer me before?" Neji retorted with an edge to his voice.

"I didn't know what you mean." Tenten heard a grunt from her husband and the next moment, he was right next to her.

"I was told you once danced for the Empress," He said in a challenging tone. "Why don't you show us your talent?" Her eyes widened.

"But I-"

"What's the matter? You can't do a simple request?"

"No. I just think that I should-" Neji took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"Show us your grace. I'm sure you can _dance_ beautifully." He smirked. Tenten took a step back, glancing at Lee and Gai.

"Yes! Show us the gracefulness of our youth! It is good to know that the power of youth is in us all, old or young!" Gai cheered.

"Yeah! Don't be nervous!" Lee chimed in. The girl in buns backed up to the column near the stairs.

"I don't think I can." She tried.

"No, I insist, _dear_," said Neji. His hand snatched her elbow and led her to middle of the courtyard. He left her there and she stood still.

"But I need my silk ribbons to perform," said Tenten. 'This is not happening!' All she wanted was to go and save her friends and now her husband was making a big fuss and asking her to dance. What did she look like, a clown? Was she the only source of entertainment besides the maids and servants? She held back a growl.

"Here." Lee handed her two red long ribbons. The length of the ribbons went down to the floor, almost covering her feet. She held on the handles where the ribbon was attached. Where did they come from? Her gaze went behind her husband to find a room filled with weapons with all sorts of armor, swords, daggers, clubs, and bamboo poles with a fine point at the end. In her mind the word 'jackpot' echoed as her eyes light up. Now _that_ was a huge collection of weaponry. It would bring joy to any thief. She tore her gaze from the treasure within the household and focused her 'dancing' skills. She had a show to give.

"Thank you," she forced a smile. With the sun beaming upon her, she could feel her hands getting clammy.

"We are all waiting, my dear _wife_." Neji stared at her intently, "dance." She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She wasn't going to be ordered around by a Hyuuga, not even if he is her husband. Her talents got her into this situation in the first place and they were going to get her out of it. She wasn't called Heaven's Phoenix for nothing and now, she was going to show them why.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you are, another chapter. This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you like it. The amazing Tenten dances! LoL. The situation gets a little tricky. With her husband suspicious of her trying to escape and of her hidden talents, he would do anything to figure it out! The question is: can she make this out alive? What is going on with her friends? Why is Hinata here? Questions will be answered in the next chapter! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews! My week has been hectic because of the freakin' finals! Exams for a whole week and counting, but they are over now! Yeah! So, I guess here is an update on the story!

* * *

**saishenoyama- **Thank you!

**scorpion05- **So many questions! They will be answered. Thank you for reviewing!

**KaiKaiCutie- **About the princess that was suppose to marry Neji, she's just a minor character, but her whereabouts will be revealed later. Thank you for reviewing!

**Anon. (mayuko-chan)- **Thank you!

**Anon. (Kodoku)- **Thank you!

**Arisa Akamatsu- **LoL. Thank you!

**Cyberwolf- **No, Hinata is not the Empress. Tsunade is. Thank you for your long review!

**chairomori-**I'm sorry about my verb tenses. I need to pay close attention to my writing, eh? Thank you for telling me!

**AznSapphire-** Thank you!

**Ninja -x- Kunoichi- **Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**Anon. (kungfu kitty)- **Thank you!

**Outsane-** Thank you!

**DestinedFaith- **Yeah, the characters I write take time to progress. Sorry if they are not very developed yet. Thank you for reviewing!

**Anon. (:p)- **Oh, cool. Another NejiTen fan I've grabbed interested. Yeah, they are not really the main pairing I would write, but there was so little fanfics with them actually being the main pairing. There are some that include them, but I want to make one that portrays the character like how I see them. Hope this is different from any other ones you might come across! Thank you for reviewing!

**Cyberwing- **Thank you!

**Demeterr- **Thank you!

**Fiery Winter- **Ah, longer chapters? I'm trying my best to write as much as I can. Oh my gosh! Another mistake! Thank you for catching it! (I notice your pen name changed!)

**nappyhead- **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**HimeHikari-** Thank you for reviewing!

**sLeEpOeazn- **Thank you!

**Manuca-**Thank you for your thoughtful review!

**Kasuri no Kami-**Thank you!

**Blood Stained Sorceress- **Thank you so much! Through my years of reading, I know its kind of hard to adapt to a style of writing the author has. I'm glad you like mine!

**Ethne-**Thank you for reviewing! Your answer will be answered after you read this chapter.

**little wolf blossom- **Thank you! Glad you like this story!

**Aria's star-**LoL. Thank you for reviewing! (sorry for getting you so worked up on the Neji's character).

**Anon. (usagibud)- **Thank you!

**Anon. (Anonymous)- **Thank you! Glad you like it!

**AmazinGSensatiOn-**One word: Cool! Thank you very much!

**sweetnadeshiko-**Enjoy this chapter! Thank you!

**A/N:** Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to warn you readers that I am **terribly** bad at descriptions. Yes, the dance Tenten is going to 'perform' is like the (Soushouryu) 'Rising Twin Dragons' technique she used in the Chuunin exams. Okay, you have been warned on my sucky writing skills on my behalf. Feel free to make fun of me! LoL. So, **READ AT OWN RISK! **Also, for those of you who are asking when I am going to update on 'Happy Hour', the answer is in a little while. I'm just not really motivated enough to type up the story. Naruto is like going down the drain, in my opinion, and currently, I'm not interested in that anime as much as before. Okay, enough of my rambling. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Started:** December 12, 2005

**Draft Finished:** December 18, 2005

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Three

* * *

**Recap**

"We are all waiting, my dear _wife_." Neji stared at her intently, "dance." She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She wasn't going to be ordered around by a Hyuuga, not even if he is her husband. Her talents got her into this situation in the first place and they were going to get her out of it. She wasn't called Heaven's Phoenix for nothing and now, she was going to show them why.

* * *

She wanted to disappear into thin air. She could feel her face turning red and hear her blood gushing to her head while her heart beated like a million times per second. Hands steady beside her, she closed her eyes to focus. They wanted a show? Well, she was going to give them one. As she lifted her arms, the satin sleeves of her dress revealed her forearm. She took a step forward to get into position, and could feel her husband's gaze analyzing every inch of her moments. Arms raised above her head, the red silky ribbon covered most of her figure.

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'One, two three . . . one, two, three . . . ' Tenten counted. Finally, she knew what exercise she was going to do. It was new, but it was worth a try. The crimson ribbons held in her hands were slowly spun in a circular motion around her body making it look like she is trapped within a red cocoon. Her right hand lifted up and snapping her wrist, a sharp crack like a whip echoed into the air. Jumping a few feet and getting out of the loops that continue its rotation around her slim body, Tenten ran backwards, throwing the ribbons in the right up to the sky and caught them again. She turned around, did hand tricks, disguising her martial arts skills as dance routines.

The ribbons moved like red waves from an ocean and the force she exerted blew air in every direction making all the pink flower petals around them swirl together like a whirlwind. The atmosphere was very feminine and at the same time, it was calming. With a final twirl, Tenten stopped while the ribbons kept going until the momentum of her dance ended. She struck a pose, standing still with her hands slightly up in the air as if she was flying flight, and her other foot was just above the ground balancing her form perfectly. The curvy ribbons flew down back to the earth, touching a bit of her face as she pointed it upward and landed softly onto the brick floor. She was done.

"Beautiful! That was beautiful!" Gai cried. Tears were overflowing and dripping down to his chin. Lee clapped as loud as thunder and went up to her.

"Tenten that was so graceful! You looked like a swan swimming in a pond. You were like a falcon trying to fly for the first time." He demonstrated this by trying to jump into the air. "You were like a butterfly flying to flower to flower." He put his arms closely by his side and flapped them up and down. "You were great!" The exact carbon copy of Neji's master finished. She couldn't help but say thank you and bow. They were definitely weird people. Strange, but nice. Her chocolate orbs flicked to the direction of her husband. Standing exactly where he was before, Neji didn't even crack a smile. A scowl was still on his face. Does this guy ever smile? He was the only one that hasn't said anything.

"Thank you," she handed Lee back the red ribbons. On her face was a small smile and she quickly excused herself. "I have a lot to do. It was nice meeting you two. I hope we can do this another time." Tenten took a final bow and hurried to the stairs, passing the quiet Hyuuga on the way. All she saw was the look he has given her. It was a look she will never forget. Tenten smirked.

'Tenten: one, Neji: zero!' The voice inside her mind tallied. A heated battle is raging and she has the first point. Seeing the look on her husband's face made her satisfied. She would take on another challenge just to see it again because this time she is ready. 'Bring it on!'

* * *

"Hey! Let me out of here!" His fists pounded harshly on the cell bars. Beneath his feet was a huge amount of hay, covering the dirty ground and bugs that crawled among them. He kept on hitting on the metal frame making the chains on his shackles echo down the dark corridor. With his hands chained together, pounding and rattling against the cell is the only thing he can do to get attention from the stupid guards. Kiba kicked the pile of dry dead grass with his feet, sending bits of it between the gaps and onto the opposite floor of the prison. "Damn it!" He swore.

The sun barely reached through the bars. With a low light, it was just enough to observe the surroundings. A cell across from him held more prisoners who were unconscious at the moment. Sleeping like they were dead, the others lay on the dry and dirty ground, snoring as they will never wake up no matter how much noise Kiba made. If there was a fire, would they make it out in time? The male thief continued to call out despite his efforts that proved him in vain.

Kiba stopped trying to get the damn guards' attention. His hands were raw and red. Bruises were all over his body from the nasty fall upon trying to escape. All he remembered a glimpse of yellow before his vision was blinded by the huge net that trapped him. But one thing he knows is that Tenten and Sakura wasn't captured and that's all he needed know. Akamaru was gone. They have placed him somewhere else, away from his presence. After being drugged by the nauseous gas, Akamaru was taken away. The last time Kiba saw him was when they muzzled the canine's mouth and was carried him off to heaven knows where. They were both under the imprisonment of the Empress Tsunade, but they were safe, for now.

Kiba buried his face in his arms and waited. Tenten wouldn't let them down. Even that loud pink haired girl wouldn't give up on him no matter how much they quarreled. One of them will be here, he kept repeating in his mind. They will be here, and that's what he needed to know before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Grinning from ear to ear, the brunette sauntered into the kitchen to find it filled with people dressed in white uniforms. The front of the white clothes wrapped over each other, making a v-shape in front of their chests. Their sleeves were short and were tied all the way up to the elbows to avoid contamination, or getting in the way of their task. All of them had their hair tied back or in a high ponytail. An apron was worn over the whole attire to protect the uniform from getting spoiled by spills and splashes. She peeked over and saw them preparing wood to be use, cutting up vegetables to cook, kneading dough on counter tops, sharping knives, and stirring opened pots with soup spoons. The attention of a worker sensed her presence and immediately stops what he was doing. The others around the kitchen also followed the same suit after giving her a glance. Soon, they were all facing her, bowing down their heads respectively all at once.

"Good morning Mistress Hyuuga," they all chorused. This caused Tenten to smile widely.

"Morning everyone!" She returned, walking off into a different direction to find them all still standing there. "Um . . . you can go back to . . . what you were doing," she said, pointing randomly around the room. Her attention was not in the kitchen but what was outside of it. A few feet from the kitchen window was a back way. Though the doors were closed, she knew it wasn't locked. It was a way out.

"Yes, Mistress Hyuuga," they said once again and bowed. Knowing that she should get out of there with a miracle of a chance, Tenten took a basket from a top self and headed out to the other side of the kitchen door. One step, two step, and chucking? At once, she finds herself attacked by chickens and roosters. Their little beaks pecked on her shoes and jumped a few feet high enough to reach her knees. She tried to get away by taking a couple of steps back, but they kept on approaching her with their yellow beaks ready to peck her feet like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah!" She yelled playfully. After all, she was trying to act gentle. She had to keep in character or they'll think she is a fraud. The jumping went to sprinting across the dry dirt and then it went to running around in circles. It made her dizzy and she didn't know where she was going. The chickens were relentless as they chased her as if she held a basket full of seeds to feed them. A thought came across her mind. 'Where are the workers?' But when she took a peek at the windows; they were no where to be seen. There was no one in the kitchen! They were gone, every single one of them! This made her a little relieved. Now, she can at least scare them away instead of running away. With no one insight, Tenten fought back, swinging the basket in her hand like a weapon. That tactic worked until she actually hit something. It wasn't actually a thing, but a body. She had hit some ONE. When she felt the solid colliding with the straw basket in her hand, she stopped what she was doing. Looking up, she saw the last thing she wanted to see. It was another Hyuuga.

* * *

"You should have been watching your _wife_," Hiashi stated sternly. They were standing side by side. Neji stood on the left side and Tenten on the right. Hiashi sat down in one of the chairs, his hands resting on the long cane carved from the greenest jade in the country. Tenten squeezed her eyes shut when he said the word 'wife'. He made the word express her position as an underling, or worst, an uneducated woman. As if hitting him once wasn't enough, she wanted to do it again, this time with her fists, or better yet, with the cane he has in his hand. Her hands were in front of her, fidgeting with the basket handle. Her gaze met the golden bindings, not daring to look at the person in front of her. Neji stood in silence and said nothing. "I expected better of you . . . " He paused.

"Tenten," Neji answered for her.

"Yes. Tenten," he said her name dully as if it was not of importance."What kind of conduct were you practicing when you were at the palace? I expected a trained wife. Instead, I find you act like an uneducated peasant waving a basket around like a mad woman." Tenten held back to say what was going on in her mind right now. She could feel and hear the sneer and tone of disapproval on her part. "What if a servant saw act that way?" It was a rhetorical question. The thief didn't even bother to look up.

"As punishment for your foolish and uncivil behavior, you will kneel in the courtyard until I tell you to get up." She could feel her body shaking slightly. "Neji will inform you with the rest of the punishment. You will start right this minute!" Hiashi raised his cane and gave it a good thump on the wooden floor. She didn't even flinch. Steaming from anger and embarrassment, the brunette stalked out the doors before anyone else can say anything.

'Pompous bastard!' She thought, walking as 'dignified' as she could aside from the anger that was streaming in her blood. Fists clenched together, the thief went down the long corridors, turned corners, and walked down the steps to the courtyard. Her husband was not here yet, so she just stood there, waiting. She wanted to leave this minute, but how? Servants ran everywhere, servants go everywhere, servants were everywhere. Then, it hit her. The servants could go any where something is needed. It would be perfect. Her mind formulated a plan. She was going to get out of the household and never come back, ever.

Tenten glanced over her shoulder to find Neji on top of the steps, his hands were folded. An unreadable expression is on his face.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what to do?" Tenten said through her gritted teeth. Neji didn't say a thing and advanced toward her. Tenten mind drifted back to her plan. If she wanted it to work, she would have to play along no matter what. It was her friends' lives that were at stake. The faster she can get under the radar and leave, the quicker she can help them escape.

Tenten could feel her husband next to her, waiting. Hiashi's words echoed clearly. She must 'kneel' until she is told to get up. What was the damn point anyway? She swallowed the lump caught in her throat. That sound was the pride that went down to her stomach. She had to do this.

Thinking back, she knew this was suppose to be temporary. This was not going to last forever. If she had anything riding with this plan, it was the lives of her friends and her escape. Her eyes closed and she started to slowly ascend down, bending her knees. As gravity pulled her down, a tug stopped her. Neji lifted her up effortlessly before her can knees touch the ground. Her brown eyes looked at him and she tilted her head sideways.

"Don't waste your energy," was all he said, letting go of her arm he held. Tenten's gaze turned to her hands in front of her, staring at them so hard that her vision blurred. This time, she was silent. She had nothing to say. "No wife of mine is going to kneel on the ground." Tenten raised her head. "Stop looking at me like that." The male Hyuuga turned his back to her. Okay, now she was totally confused.

"But-" her voice formed the words as if she was a child again.

"What _were_ you doing?" Neji asked, refusing to face her.

"I was trying to get the chickens away from me. They were-"

"Oh," he interjected, sounding like he understood everything with her statement. "Next time, don't get caught." Tenten scoffed in mind. Where have she heard that before? It was easier said than done. She could feel her hands sweat. With her hands close together, she rubbed them until they were red. "Now for your punishment," Tenten opened her mouth to object, but decided against it. Who knows what the penalty is to speak against your husband. "You will go to the market and get me some sunflower seeds." Her focused eyes looked up to her husband's back.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. This clearly is a joke, but judging from his tone, it didn't seem to be one.

"I do not wish to repeat myself," said Neji. "I'm sure you can complete the task without drawing attention to yourself." He walked up to her, pulling out a couple of coins out and placed them in her hands. "Go to the main marketplace and find the stand with yellow flowers. Buy some and come back immediately," he told, clutching onto her hands firmly. His touch made her flinch. The rough skin tickled her palms and sent shivers up her spine. She tried pull away and he let go. "Do you understand?" Her husband repeated. Tenten nodded.

She saw her reflection in her husband's eyes. The expression on her face was part relief and part confusion. Maybe that was why he asked her the last part. First, he was being a jerk and now, he decides to get her off the punishment by sending her on an errand _alone_. Of course, she was confused, but at the same time, she was happy. The marketplace was outside of the household. That meant she was going to finally get out and away from this prison. That was what she thought at first, but the next thing he said made the hopes in her heart shatter into pieces. "Good. Hinata will accompany you with this," Neji concluded. "She's waiting at the back door." He didn't say anything else, so she assumed he was done. Quickly, she made her way to the back door before he could change his mind. This was a chance of a lifetime and she was taking it even if it was a small one.

* * *

"So," Tenten started cheerfully. "Nice weather we are having today." They were halfway down the road walking side by side. It had been minutes and still, the shy Hyuuga refused to say anything besides a small greeting. The thief had to try and say something, even if it is lame. Tenten saw Hinata nod, nothing more. She sighed. This was more difficult than she thought it would be. Trying to make someone talk was an easy task when she was with Kiba and Sakura. They were the loudest people she has ever been with. Occasionally, they would argue on and on, but when there is food in front of them, they were quiet. Hey, you can't talk and eat at the same time. At least they had some table etiquette, like not talking when their mouth was full. Getting someone to talk was a different matter and after trying to start numerous conversations, it was getting a bit challenging.

"How was your morning?" She tried again.

"Good," was the response, soft and short followed by a 'thank you'. They continue down the path with the sound of the basket Hinata was holding bumping against her leg at a slow rhythm. After a couple minutes of walking, a question popped into Tenten's head. She still had no idea who Hinata was except that she was a member of the Hyuuga family. She was the only one, apart from her husband and Hiashi, Tenten has seen who have those unique eyes. There were probably a whole lot of them during the day of the wedding, but she wasn't paying attention. After all, she was under a silk veil, except when she lifted it to speak out. But even though she had a short glimpse of them, there was no way she could have counted them all. Knowing she had nothing to risk, she opened her mouth to question the quiet Hyuuga.

"Hinata, how are you related to Neji," Tenten asked. The violet haired girl looked up from the ground, tearing her gaze away from the steps of her feet.

"I'm his cousin," she replied. Tenten waited to see if she has anything else to say and after a few moments, Hinata miraculously carried on the conversation. "Cousin Neji doesn't seem like he cares much, but inside, he does." She played with the hem of her sleeves. Her gaze returned to the ground as she continues to talk. "He is someone who needs to adjust to new things." They went pass the trees that were in full bloom. The plum blossoms on them were opened for bugs to feed on their sweet nectar. The sun was overhead beaming a good amount of its warm rays that tickled Tenten's skin between walking from the shadows of the branches and the golden light. "I'm sure that you get accustom to him," Hinata smiled weakly.

"I'm not really sure," Tenten blew a few strands of her bangs away from her face. When they didn't move, she brushed them aside with her fingers.

"When we were little," Hinata spoke softly. "He used to take me to a forest that was near the house. One day, on his visit, cousin Neji was angry and avoided me all day. I wanted to know what I did to make him mad and followed him into the forest." Hinata stopped fidgeting with the sleeves and watched the pink petals as they fell off her silk outfit. "When I caught up to him, he told me to go away. I knew that he was upset and didn't want to make it worst, so when he went his way, I tried to go back to the house, but I got lost. Then, I heard something from afar and found myself going deeper and deeper in the forest." Their sandals stepped in sync on the brick road, kicking little pebbles ahead of them.

"Then, I somehow fell into the river. I yelled for help and no one came. I was afraid I was going to drown, but cousin Neji came to help me. When we got back, he was blamed for leading me into the forest and for putting my life in danger. As punishment, father told him to kneel down in the courtyard, holding a rock in each outstretched hand." Tenten was starting to understand that the man she had met before was not her father-in-law. She thank the heavens, breathing a sigh of relief. "Cousin Neji stayed outside until dawn and did not even try to deny that it was not his fault. He was mad at me, but he helped me and took the blame for what I clumsily did." They turned a corner and came to a large alley. "I never knew why he was furious at me, but after what happened, he has always watch over me. That's why I stay in this city with cousin Neji." She finished.

Tenten knew better than to judge a person by their personality, but first impressions tend to lead her to think these things. She knew the purpose of Hinata's story. The thing is, she doesn't want to that. The shy Hyuuga's message was if she'd stay long enough, Neji would get used to have someone close to him. She was his wife after all. Did she have a choice? The brunette shook her head slightly.

"Is that why your father has come to visit today? To meet you?" Hinata looked away. Her eyes hid under her short bangs.

"I suppose," she said in a small voice. "But the visit is probably about business."

"Oh, I see," Tenten replied.

"Father," the Hyuuga with the pearl eyes whispered. "Comes when he has urgent business with the Empress. Usually, the Hyuuga household complies with her requests, but he doesn't send cousin Neji even though he is apart of the Hyuuga family. He would not even send me. Instead, father comes and attends to the meetings with Empress Tsunade. Regardless of the long journey, he will take charge because he is the head of the entire clan," She explained.

"Entire clan?" The thief asked.

"Yes. There are two households. There is one in this city and one at the capital. Cousin Neji is in charge of the household for this city, serving the Empress's orders and doing paperwork. The main household in the capital goes to the Empress's court and discusses important issues." Tenten thought to herself about their status. They were powerful enough to go all the way to the court where officials from all over Konoha come together.

"Have you been there?" Hinata shook her head.

"I've been there only once." They arrived in the marketplace that was filled with bustling people shouting and selling goods. "But there is a chance we might get invited because in two days, it would be Empress Tsunade's birthday." Tenten bit her lip. "Everyone is busy bringing together a huge celebration and it is the Hyuuga's honor to take part in the upcoming event." She was going to ask about attending to the event, but held against it. They would probably get suspicious. She was after all, posing as a princess. Though she was supposedly from a different area, there could have been a chance that the real princess had gone to the Empress's court.

Deciding it was not the best time to think of her woes, Tenten found herself in the familiar marketplace. Tenten looked around at the many stands on the sidewalk. They were set outside store fronts displaying from homemade candy to silk purses. Children ran down the streets laughing and playing while grown ups sat in the restaurants, eating and looking out the windows to observe the busy marketplace. Everywhere, people were chatting and minding their own business. Their voices buzzed together like bees in a hive. It was a perfect place for pickpocketing, but that is not the reason why she was here. She was going to put her get away plan in action.

"Hinata, why don't we split up and meet right here when we are done?" Tenten suggested.

"But cousin Neji said that-"

"It would be quick. You just needed to go and buy some fruits, right?"

"I don't think cousin Neji would approve. There are a lot of people here. You might get lost. " The thief was getting irritated. To hell with her husband. He wasn't the boss of her. She looked down at Hinata, who was devoted to serve her husband's request.

"He doesn't have to know," Tenten winked. The violet haired girl steps forward.

"He would be mad if he finds out," she said weakly. Does everything have to revolve around him? The brunette decides to go with a different plan.

"All right," she sighed. "Let's go buy the sunflower seeds." The two of them continue to walk down the street with Hinata leading the way. Tenten could feel the gaze of others on her as she looks for an opportunity to disappear. She saw owners kicking out customers for paying with false coins, angry people shooing away children for bumping into their stand, a man and a woman fighting for the last piece of meat from the butcher. Then, an idea popped into her head. Her dark eyes scanned the marketplace for someone, anyone who she can pick a fight with. If she could get that person angry enough, then she could have an excuse to run away and ditch Hinata. It was perfect.

Tenten saw the stand Neji described to her. Beside it was a girl with long blond hair that reached down to her waist. Displayed at her area was every flower imaginable. There were pink ones, blue ones, green ones, violet ones. There were even flowers with multicolored petals. Beautiful as they were, it brought a smile to anyone who set their eyes on them.

"Good morning Ino," Hinata greeted softly.

"Hinata!" The blonde waved. "Here for sunflower seeds?" Her blue eyes landed on Tenten, who shot her a quick smile. Silently, the brunette's eyes were darting into the crowds of people to seek an opportunity for a distraction "Ah, you must be Neji's wife." Ino gave a bow. "Please to meet you," the blonde beamed, arranging the flowers while bees and butterflies hover around them. "Then, I guess _you_ are here for sunflower seeds."

Tenten watched as Ino went behind the stand in search of something. Her eyebrows knit together as she pushed aside cups of water and bags filled with ribbons and string. "Dang, I must have left them with that annoying-" she looked up to the clouds in the sky as if they held the answer to where the sunflower seeds were. "Oh wait! Here she is!" The thief didn't bother to turn. She needed to find something that might divert Hinata's attention long enough so that she could get away. The people weren't much of help. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar pink color. It could have been one of the flowers. It is not common to see a pink flower, but what Tenten saw was not a flower. Her eyes widened when she saw that person heading in their direction.

"Hey! You left these back there, so I-" The girl in front of them stopped in mid-sentence, her emerald eyes stared at the shocked wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tenten was speechless because standing right beside her was Sakura. She was right there, not in jail. A thought came across the thief's mind and a smile played on her lips. The timing couldn't have gotten more perfect because she had found her distraction. It was time to put her plan into action and get herself out of this nightmare because she didn't want to be a prisoner of the Hyuuga household, or the wife of Hyuuga Neji any longer. It was time to wake up and smell the daisies, or in this case, the sunflowers.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, but the plot is gaining momentum. (This pace is faster than my other stories.) Wow. This story is getting good reviews. I'm impressed. I never thought this story would be a good hit. I mean, a lot of people love these couples but I never really find a good one before, unless it was tied in with the other usual pairings. I just hope I'm doing the job right because I don't really know much of these characters apart from watching the anime and reading the manga. They seem like they can get along, but this is not your usual hate-love relationship. Those are like WAY overdone. Way overdone times a thousand. I hate watching and reading things like that. But apart from Ino and Shikamaru bickering all the time that is the only couple I accept to have that kind of a relationship.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Now that Tenten is trapped within the bonds of servitude, can she escape now that Sakura, who has managed to duck the police, is here? Is Hinata in love with Neji passionately? (I've came across some of these fanfics. Personally, I don't hate them, just disapprove of them. Though in China and other parts of the world, cousins can marry each other if they were from different families like from different sides and such.) What is going to happen to Kiba and Akamaru? Tune in next time as the plan commences! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the next update!

* * *

Thank you to:

**Anon. (luluchan)**

**Anon. (Kodoku)**

**KaiKaiCutie**

**little wolf blossom**

**HimeHikari**

**Lifeless-Kanna**

**Cyberwing**

**ShadowFiction**

**the meaning of life**

**Anon. (Irene Kuo)**

**nappyhead**

**Anon. (pinky)**

**Anon. (ayuka-chan)**

**Cesia and Chi**

**Demeterr**

**Arisa Akamatsu**

**CrystaLBlade993**

**Blood Stained Sorceress**

**sweetnadeshiko**

**Xx- I-xX**

**Alderine**

**HyuugaTenTenChan06**

**machanbanlover**

**kendii**

**izumi-17**

**mouseter**

**Anon. (sango)**

**CHerry Blossom Uchiha**

**Anon. (FireDragonBL)**

**Passacaglia**

* * *

**Started:** December 18, 2005

**Draft Finished:** December 21, 2005

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Four

* * *

**Recap**

"Then, I guess _you_ are here for sunflower seeds." Tenten watched as Ino went behind the stand in search of something. Her eyebrows knit together as she pushed aside cups of water and bags filled with ribbons and string. "Dang, I must have left them with that annoying-" she looked up to the clouds in the sky as if they held the answer to where the sunflower seeds were. "Oh wait! Here she is!" The thief didn't bother to turn. She needed to find something that might divert Hinata's attention long enough so that she could get away. The people weren't much of help. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar pink color. It could have been one of the flowers, but what Tenten saw was not a flower. Her eyes widened when she saw that person heading in their direction.

"Hey! You left these back there, so I-" The girl in front of them stopped in mid-sentence, her emerald eyes stared at the shocked wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tenten was speechless because standing right beside her was Sakura. She was right there, not in jail. A thought came across the thief's mind and a smile played on her lips. The timing couldn't have gotten more perfect because she had found her distraction. It was time to put her plan into action and get herself out of this nightmare because she didn't want to be a prisoner of the Hyuuga household, or the wife of Hyuuga Neji any longer. It was time to wake up and smell the daisies, or in this case, the sunflowers.

* * *

"Hello," Tenten broke the staring contest. The young girl with the cherry blossom colored hair darted her eyes to Hinata, Ino, and back to Tenten, who gave her a wink.

"Hello," Sakura blinked. She turned to Ino. "You forgot this at the restaurant, so I thought I'll return them to you." She held a brown sack to Ino.

"Oh, right," the blonde took the bag out of Sakura's hand. "Thanks." Sakura stood there for a moment, studying Tenten's profile. Her hair was bound up, meaning that she was a married woman. Besides dressing in the usual cotton attire with the sleeves tightly tied around her wrists, she was wearing a silk dress with sleeves large enough to hide anything in them. "Don't be so rude, girl. Show your respect to the wife of Hyuuga Neji." That statement almost made the pink haired girl choke. But nevertheless, she proceeded to give a low bow.

"Please to meet you-" Tenten held up her hand.

"That's all right. You don't have to bow." Sakura stood up, trying to give her friend a signal. The thief blinked three times and jerked her head to the right. The girl with the green eyes followed her direction and knew what she meant.

"Well, then. I guess I should be going!" She gave a final glance at Ino and went off into the crowds until Tenten lost sight of the unique shade of pink.

"Yes, now, here are the sunflower seeds. I'm so distracted these days. The Empress's birthday is coming up and the noble families are asking for very large orders of flowers these past few days." She pulled a white bag from the counter and scooped the edible seeds in it. "Here you are!" She handed the bag to Tenten, who shook the bag slightly to rearrange the seeds. The whole bag was about the size of a gigantic grapefruit. "These were freshly picked this morning by that rude girl." The brunette tilted her head. "That will be three gold coins, please." Tenten took out the coins and handed the right amount to Ino. "Thank you! Now, don't be a stranger! The Yamanaka family loves to be of service to the Hyuugas."

"Thank you," Hinata said politely, turning to leave. With a final wave, Ino went back to her customers, selling the beautiful flowers and the hand-picked sunflower seeds Sakura had just delivered.

Hinata walked down the street, greeting the people who politely bow at the sight of her. Tenten noticed the warmth of her smile as she greeted one after another. Children come up to the shy Hyuuga, giving her flowers and candy, which she declined softly, and the elderly showered her with complements of her wonderful personality. For someone who barely speaks, she sure is very well-known by the people of the city. They finally arrive at a stand with a fairly large male, who was eating some kind of crunchy snack.

"Good morning Chouji." The caramel haired male looked up and gave Hinata some kind of acknowledgment by stuffing more food into his mouth. It made Tenten realized that she didn't have any breakfast this morning, but she didn't mind. She was used to it, anyhow. Hinata went up the many fruits displaying neatly in bins around them. There were so many varieties ranging from delicious red apples to great big watermelons. She took one of the pears from a bunch and tested their ripeness before placing them in her basket. Chouji, who was currently the keeper, sat there and continued to eat like a machine. Meanwhile, Tenten was on the lookout for Sakura. She was so focused, she didn't even hear Hinata asking her if she preferred grapes or dragon eyes.

"Huh?" The brunette finally acknowledging that fact that someone's trying to get her attention. "Oh," she glanced down at the pile of the golden-skin fruit. "The dragon eyes look wonderful."

"Okay." Hinata carefully grabbed a good amount of the round fruit and placed them in a container so that they would not roll around in the basket.

"Those are ready to eat," Chouji informed her, taking a bite of a red shiny apple. The juices ran down his chin, but he didn't wipe it away. "They were picked this morning by a girl with hair like the inside of a grapefruit." Tenten turned to him.

"Did she have green eyes, standing about this tall," she inquired, holding her hand near her eyes to show him the height.

"Yeah," Chouji answered between bites.

'She was here this morning,' the thief thought to herself. 'Wasn't she captured by the Empress?' She knew that she couldn't answer these question, only Sakura can. Tenten looks down at the fruits filling up in Hinata's basket.

"Hinata that looks quite heavy," she gestured to the pile of apples, oranges, grapes, dragon fruits, lychee, and star fruits. "How about if I get another basket?"

"No, that's all right, I can mang-" But Tenten was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"It'll be quick. I'll just get another basket and we can share the load." She walked away quickly before Hinata could say anything else. "I'll be back!" Still clutching onto the bag of sunflower seeds, Tenten went down the narrow alleys to find Sakura. Men were pushing wheelbarrows with boxes stacked on them, women were selling vegetables, children were running along, beggars sat down on the dark steps, bowls held in hand with pleads for food. There was no sign of the pink haired girl. Passing along many brick walls and dead ends, Tenten heard something from a distance. It was a scream. Curious, she ran toward the sound.

"Let go of me!" She recognized that voice. It was Sakura. A figure stood in front of her small frame, holding on to her wrists. His dark hair was spiked up and he was wearing a uniform. It was not just any uniform, it was a uniform of an official. Near his waist was a sword in a black sheath and an amulet that dangled from a blue string. The emblem of the country was engraved on the silver badge.

"You stole something from that restaurant. I suggest you give it back." He told her harshly.

"I didn't steal anything!" Her voice strained, trying to free herself from the tight grip.

"Hey!" Tenten panted. "What are you doing?" She brought herself to say. Sakura has gotten into trouble before, but having an official interrogating her was a different story.

"Stay out of this!" He barked. His dark orbs went back to Sakura.

"I will not ask again," he released his hands around her wrists. Standing about a head taller than Sakura, he used his height to his advantage. The cherry blossom rubbed her wrist gingerly and took a step back, throwing him the most disgusted glare she can muster.

"I told you, I didn't steal anything, so leave me alone!"

"Well, it seems-"

"Excuse me, but I demand to know what's going on!" The brunette interrupted. Her hands were on her hips, waiting for an answer. Though it didn't project any authority, it did gain their attention.

"He," Sakura said venomously, pointing at the dark-haired male. "Thinks I stole the sunflower seeds from the restaurant." The official didn't move, but crossed his arms. His gaze was still on Sakura.

"How could she have done that?" Tenten said, holding up the bag in her hand. "I just bought these and she was the one who hand picked them and delivered them back to the owner." The official's eyes darted to her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this? Who are you?"

"I am the wife of Hyuuga Neji," she told him in a stern voice.

"A citizen had reported that she," he inclined his head to the petal haired female. "Took a bag from a restaurant that didn't belong to her."

"Who are you to say that this girl stole something if you didn't see it with your own eyes?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Tenten rose a brow. She had heard of him before. He was one of the top rank officials who had captured the most wanted criminal on the list: Mizuki, a traitor known throughout the country. A year younger than her husband, he was also known as a prodigy.

"Uchiha, then. I guess you don't need to question her any longer since she is innocent." Sakura walked past him and went behind Tenten. Sasuke didn't say another word before giving the pink haired girl another warning look. And Sakura, being particularly childish, stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha.

"You big jerk!" She yelled after this retreating figure; her hands were still rubbing on her wrists. When they were sure he was gone, the two girls embraced each other, jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh! I thought I was so dead! Damn those officials! You can't trust them for one second," Sakura exclaimed. "I swear, I could of kicked his ass! Stupid officials, thinking they own the place. I don't care how attractive he is-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten says jokingly. "Wait," she pulled away. "I thought you were captured by the Empress's guards?"

"They tried, but I got away in time," the girl gave a sly smile and then sighed. "Kiba is the one who got captured along with Akamaru. I have no idea how that idiot can get caught even though he has Akamaru."

"So when they meant _accomplices_, it was just Kiba and Akamaru," Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know!" Sakura stomped in agitation. "They are going to be executed! We have to save them!" Her closed fist collided with her palm of her other hand made a smacking sound as if she was edging for a fight.

"How?" asked Tenten. "We can't break into the palace again. I bet they have that place under high alert. We need a plan. I managed to postpone the execution, but I don't know how long it can last."

"What?" Sakura rose a brow. "How did you-"

"I convinced the head of the Hyuuga family to pull some strings," the thief stated.

"And they listened?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Of course they did! If not, Kiba and Akamaru would not have their heads attached!"

"So, maybe you could just ask your_ husband_ to get them out?"

"What are you crazy?" Tenten exclaimed. "He's not exactly the easiest person to talk to. He gives me the creeps," she added, giving a shiver for effect. "Besides, I've been trying to escape that horrid place. I swear, they are watching me like hawks."

"Oh," Sakura whistled pitifully. That girl can't whistle a tune to save her life. "Can't you just try? You know . . . "

"Stealing the Empress's seal was a huge offense. They won't just let him out because someone suggested it."

"Then we need another plan." They didn't say anything for a couple of seconds because Sakura was in her 'thinking state', as she puts it. Tapping her forehead with her index finger, she made 'hmm-ing' sounds to register the situation and analyze the possibilities. "Okay, I got it!"

"A plan that is going to actually work?" asked Tenten tiredly.

"Have I ever scared you wrong?" Sakura inquired snappishly.

"Countless times," was the answer.

"Yeah, whatever. But this time, I know it's going to work! There is only one catch?" She gave Tenten a wink.

"And that is?"

"You have to stay at the Hyuuga household for a while longer," said Sakura quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as if she was waiting for a blow in the head.

"What?" Tenten yelled out in surprise. "I don't want to stay there!"

"Well, you have to if we need this plan to work!" Sakura told her sternly. Even if she was the second youngest in the group, she can be stubborn.

"Why?" said the thief warily. The last time the petal headed girl had a plan, they were being hunted down by some farmers with very sharp pitchforks. Don't ask.

"Because I think I have an idea to get them out."

"Really? And pray tell how two girls are going to break in the Empress's prison and get two captives out in time so that she wouldn't notice anything?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I only messed up one time, Tenten. Give it a rest." This time, it was Tenten who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, explain that to Kiba for having three holes up his ass." They both bursted into laughter. That incident would forever be in their minds. Besides tormenting Kiba to keep his butt moving, that was the only blackmail they have against him. Their laughter died down when they heard Hinata's voice calling for Tenten.

"Oh crap! I need to go before she thinks I've ran away!"

"Okay, maybe this isn't time for storytelling, Tenten. Let's meet somewhere later to talk." The thief gave a small smile before replying.

"All right. There is a forest near the Hyuuga household. Meet me by the river and make sure you're not being followed."

"I'll be there," said Sakura. "Just be careful." Tenten gave a nod. "Until then!" The pink haired girl went swiftly down the alley, blending in with the crowd. It was a matter of time before she will bump into trouble again. She was always the troublemaker and a master of disasters. The four of them always stick together even in the face of danger and this was no exception. They all trusted each other even though they are thieves. Usually, thieves have a reputation of being untrustworthy, but they were more than thieves, they were comrades, they were friends. That is the bond they share. But as for now, the only thing they shared is hope.

Tenten felt a little better that she and Sakura had a chance to discuss the dilemma they were all in because now, they were in it together no matter what, and apparently, being apart of the Hyuuga family has something to do with it. Though she had no idea what Sakura was planning, she was certainly going to play along. It was a matter of life and death. Those thoughts drifted to the back of her mind as she remembered how she managed to get away for at least a couple of minutes. Tenten gave a sigh and headed back to the fruit stand, she had a basket to find.

* * *

When the two girls arrived at the Hyuuga household, Neji was waiting for them at the kitchen door.

"What took so long?" He asked. A scowl was on his face, what a surprise.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I took a-" Hinata stammered, but Tenten cuts her off.

"No, it was my fault for taking a long amount of time just to find another basket." She took the bag of sunflower seeds and handed them to her husband. "Here you are." The Hyuuga male accepted them and headed into the kitchen and out to the other side.

"Come," he said to Tenten. She turned to Hinata who was off to the corner unloading the piles of fruits she had bought. Without another word, Tenten followed Neji back to their room. Once he closed the doors behind her, she stole a peek at the table and found it crowded with boxes. They weren't just regular boxes either, they were jewelry boxes. There were more than a dozen of boxes sitting upon one another. Were they all for her? Neji went up to the table and picked up a pink box from the center of the table. Opening it, he examined the contents of it before showing it to Tenten. Inside, on a soft white cushion laid the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen but did not own. Though it was a simple gold chain, the piece that was held together got her attention because it was a kind of bird that somewhat resembles a phoenix. The wings were suspended outward while the magnificent tail fans out underneath the talons that held a beautiful shiny pearl. She looked skeptically at Neji.

"It is tradition that the wife of the Hyuuga family wears this." He fingered the rubies that were marked for the eyes. Several diamonds lined together to make the wings look larger than they seem. He didn't say anything after that, but continue to admire the piece of jewelry. He then took the delicate necklace from its resting place and held it up. "Come here," he commanded softly to his wife, but Tenten didn't make an attempt to move. This was not her place. Even if she is married into the Hyuuga family, she didn't want to have anything to do with them. If she accepts anything from them, then it would be a contract to serve the family. That was not what she wanted. "I will not repeat myself," Neji intoned. Inside, her mind rattled for an explanation, any explanation to stall for time.

"Maybe if-" She started, but a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Hiashi's voice that called through. Though she was grateful that the subject was forgotten for the time being, she felt the anger from this morning coming back to her. The door opened revealing Hinata's father standing tall and broad with his jade cane. A few of the servants that arrived with him this morning were behind him with an expression she can't quite put her finger on, but it was anything far from nice. Immediately, his eyes narrowed down at Tenten as if she was the only one who was in the room. Did her appearance make her stand out that much?

"What are you doing up?" asked Hiashi. "Did I not make myself clear that you are not to get up unless I give you permission to?" The thief stared back at his intense white orbs.

"Well?" He gave a good thump with his cane. She wondered how many canes he owned had to be replaced over the years. Hundreds, her mind guessed.

"She fainted," Neji answered. The brunette turned to her husband to find him standing next to her. The box he had held was back on the table.

"Oh?" Hiashi sneered. "Well, in that case she doesn't need a doctor, does she?" Tenten almost rolled her eyes. He actually cared about her health, _not_.

"No," her husband replied, moving a bit close to her.

"Since you are here," his gaze returned to Tenten. "The celebration of the Empress's day of birth will be held in two days. On that day, a contest would be held. Visitors from distant kingdoms are invited to watch the event, where only the women of noble families are allowed to compete. And you, happen to be apart of the competition. You are to represent this family." Tenten scoffed. It did not look like she had a choice. "You have two days to train and Neji is to assist you." Then, he turned to leave. "I expect the Hyuuga to be the victor," he said before the servants closed the doors.

Tenten squeezed her hands tightly together. What kind of family is this? She wasn't the only Hyuuga female here in this household. Was Hinata dead to him? Through all of informative knowledge, she didn't miss the 'request'. The demand was loud and clear. She is to win to prove that she is worthy to become apart of this family. Though the stinging feeling crept up to her arm, she didn't stop applying pressure on her hands. Her mind was busy reminding why she is putting up with this.

'It was for Kiba and Akamaru,' a voice in her head reminded her.

"Are you planning to become crippled," asked Neji. His silver orbs watched her clenched fists. She immediately lets go and fiddled with the hem of her sleeves, being careful to not rip it into shreds.

"No," answered Tenten after a moment of silence. 'I will make through this. Just stay calm,' she chanted. 'Just stay calm.' The expression she has on, however, betrayed her peace of mind.

"Practices start later in the afternoon," she heard her husband say.

"Practice?" She asked in disbelief. "For what?"

"The competition," he stated clearly. "You need to work on your dancing. That is one of the tasks in the contest."

"But-" She stammered. What the hell? What does he know about dancing?

"Stop pulling on the sleeves. They are not going to stretch any longer." Tenten ignored him and continued to give him a quizzical look. "Meet me in the courtyard after you have eaten. There is food in the kitchen." He went to the door.

"But I-"

"I'll be in the study. Don't be late." The door was close and she was alone again. Of the nerve!

"Don't be late," she mocked. What was she, his wife or a servant? Funny how he treated everyone equally. "Che. I bet he can't dance any better than Kiba pretending to be drunk after a bottle of wine." Which, by the way, was not a pretty sight. That idiot could do a number of things, but acting wasn't one of them. Tenten huffed out a breath and took a glance at the table. The box Neji had held was still there. The gems on it shine with all of its glory. Her hands itched, wanting to touch the fine piece of jewelry, and there were the other boxes. Her mind wondered what other priceless gems are hidden in there, but it had to wait. A grumble came from her stomach telling her noisily that she was hungry. "Man," She sighed. "I guess I need some food."

* * *

If there was one thing in life people take for grated was the taste of food. Yup. Food was the most important thing in the world, well, for Naruto that is. Sitting at a somewhat sturdy table, towers of white bowls sat next him just enough to block his view from the busy streets and its troubles. True, he was a guard, but he was off duty. It was lunch time for Pete's sake. Everyone has to have a break for lunch. Even thieves take a break from stealing to enjoy a bowl of noodles, if they can afford to.

If there was one teaching one must know in the world, it would be 'never do anything with an empty stomach'. It was unhealthy, and above all impossible. But impossible was Naruto's specialty. After being a flunky at almost every school he was enlisted in, he somehow managed to become a guard. Sure, standing outside prisons to watch if anyone would be stupid enough to try and break in or out seemed like a boring job, but who do you think keeps them in there? Yeah, that's right, him.

After standing at the door, listening to the prisoners moan and groan for freedom for four grueling hours, it was lunch time. Thank the heavens. So, instead of being on guard duty, the blond ramen-loving guard was enjoying his forty-eighth bowl of chicken and dumpling noodles. It was his cup of tea, his wake up call.

"Dobe, you were supposed to get back to your post ten minutes ago," said a familiar voice behind him. A tall shadow loomed over his view of the long savory noodles.

"Oh shut up, I'm almost done eating," Naruto replied in-between slurps. "Where the hell were you?"

"Out," the Uchiha answered curtly.

"_Where_, chicken head?" Sasuke smacked the back of the blonde's head, making him choke on the broth he was drinking. His fist automatically went to his chest to clear his airway. "What the hell? I just wanted to know where you were!" He yelled loud enough to get the attention of the whole restaurant. The ebony haired male narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond. "Fine! Don't tell me! I am going to find out anyway," he huffed, going back to his ramen.

Sasuke ignored the gaze the Dobe was giving him. He had enough problems chasing down wanted criminals, he didn't need a pain in the ass to track down where he was going or who he was with. He placed his elbow on the table causally observing the surrounding. It was a typical restaurant full of people eating and chatting. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except the moments from before. His thoughts trailed back to the girl he had encountered. She was anything but usual. With a peasant profile, clan in a cotton attire, hair in a high ponytail, rough hands, and mild mannered, the girl was far from innocent.

Nothing irked him more than a difficult unsolved riddle, which happened to be the girl he had stumble upon. He could have sworn that she was a thief at first sight, but looks could be deceiving. Sasuke turned his attention to the window. People pass by with business on their mind. How much they are going to sell, or how little will be left over until the next harvest was drilled in their mind as the day proceeded. He had a feeling that things were going to get more interesting whether he liked it or not because he already had a piece of the puzzle and he wasn't going to stop until he find the others. Without a doubt, the first piece of the puzzle happened to be a certain pink haired girl. A smirk appeared on his lips. Next time, he would not let her get away that easily even if she is a girl. Such an interesting girl, nevertheless.

* * *

**A/N:** Interests shifted! What is the plan Sakura has in mind? Can Neji teach Tenten to dance better? Is Sasuke obsessed with mysteries? Another short chapter. Until next time! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, another update for this story. I don't have much inspriation for future chapters and forgetting some things that are in the series, so show your support and review! Oh, and one more thing:

Questions that are banned to ask in Reviews:

Whatever happened to the girl Neji was supposed to marry?

Can you not include SasuSaku in this story because it would ruin the story?

For the first question, I am really tired to responding that I will answer that question LATER! So please refrain from asking about it in the future! As for the second question, I will answer it at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Started:** February 24, 2006

**Draft Finished:** May 21, 2006

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead **

Chapter Five

* * *

**Recap**

Sasuke ignored the gaze the Dobe was giving him. He had enough problems chasing down wanted criminals, he didn't need a pain in the ass to track down where he was going or who he was with. He placed his elbow on the table causally observing the surrounding. It was a typical restaurant full of people eating and chatting. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except the moments from before. His thoughts trailed back to the girl he had encountered. She was anything but usual. With a peasant profile, clan in a cotton attire, hair in a high ponytail, rough hands, and mild mannered, the girl was far from innocent.

Nothing irked him more than a difficult unsolved riddle, which happened to be the girl he had stumble upon. He could have sworn that she was a thief at first sight, but looks could be deceiving. Sasuke turned his attention to the window. People pass by with business on their mind. How much they are going to sell, or how little will be left over until the next harvest was drilled in their mind as the day proceeded. He had a feeling that things were going to get more interesting whether he liked it or not because he already had a piece of the puzzle and he wasn't going to stop until he find the others. Without a doubt, the first piece of the puzzle happened to be a certain pink haired girl. A smirk appeared on his lips. Next time, he would not let her get away that easily even if she is a girl. Such an interesting girl, nevertheless.

* * *

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she had no idea what to do. Her stomach growled for food, but where to start? She found her answer when she approached the table set up in the corner, next to the window. There, laid a tray of food covered with plates to keep the flies off. Because it was close to noon, there was no one in the kitchen, a factor she kept in her mind, just in case.

Lifting each porcelain plate, Tenten carefully took a look to see what type of food was hidden under it. The first plate contained some stir-fried vegetables with slices of tofu and mushrooms layered neatly on top of each other, making the food look more like a presentation than something that should be consumed. She proceeded onto the next entree to find it was just some rice congee topped off with bits of salted duck eggs and century egg. Sitting next to them was a plate of doughnuts stacked up in its golden glory and some crispy fried noodles mounted high, looking mouth-watering. Her face scrunched up into a sour expression. Each plate of food had not one piece of meat in it. Sure, eggs are a type of poultry, but it was in little tiny pieces and mixed in with the thin rice congee. It was like a vegan type of meal. Nevertheless, it was food and she was hungry.

Tenten took a seat on a wooden stool and placed a pair of ivory chopsticks in her hands to begin to eat. She had a feeling that things were going to get serious. Plucking a small amount of noodles, she ate quietly in isolation, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her every move.

* * *

The bounded rope slid from her hands and down into the well, stopping when it collided on the surface of the water below. With a tug, the bucket began to collect water by the mouthful, making her sway at the added weight. Sweat perspired from her hand and her grip on the rope slowly slipped. Hinata stood her ground, pulling the rope with both hands to lift the bucket up. Despite her efforts, the more she tried, the harder it was to keep the rope from slipping between her fingers. Then, she lost her grip entirely and gave out a little yelp. Expecting to hear a loud splash, she shut her eyes tightly as a reflex to avoid the inevitable, not wanting to see what was really happening. But to her surprise, the splash didn't come. Hinata opened her eyes to see Tenten standing in front of her, the bucket was beside her feet.

"Washing clothes?" She asked, referring to the container filled with water. The female Hyuuga gave a small nod and a 'thank you'. Tenten raised a brow. "Shouldn't the servants do these kind of things?" Hinata looked to the ground and said nothing. "You are a true Hyuuga heiress and yet you do the chores the servants should do. Why is that?" She watched as Hinata rub her wrists with her thumb as though she was remembering an injury. The brunette gave a sigh when she received no answer, and went over to Hinata. Standing right in front of the violet haired girl, Tenten placed both of her hands on her shoulders, and gave them a squeeze to snap Hinata out of her world and brought her back to reality. Startled by Tenten's touch, Hinata jerked back and looked up to her cousin's wife.

"I'm so-" Tenten held her hand up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." A smile appeared on her face. "You don't apologize all the time." She let go of Hinata's shoulders and grabbed her small delicate hands. "And there is nothing wrong with your hands, so stop rubbing them, okay? They're turning red." Tenten stated, brought them up to the girl's face to make her point.

"T-thank you, _tong_ _sou_." Tenten almost fell over when she heard that. It was the term used to call the wife of your older cousin.

"Ah." The thief's hand went to scratch the back of her neck nervously. "You don't have to call me that." The last thing she thing she wanted to be called was the title that meant she was married into Hinata's family. Oh, wait, she was, sort of. "You can call me _ah sou_, or just Tenten. There shouldn't be any formalities between family." The shock on Hinata's face looked like she had seen a ghost. It made Tenten realized that she had been too casual. And to think that nobles were not high strung.

"All right." Her eyes shifted to the bucket. "I think I should return to my duties now." Before Tenten had a chance to ask 'what', Hinata was already down the hall with the bucket of water in her arms. She gave a little sigh and shook her head slightly. For someone who was born in the main family, she acted like a servant. Her thoughts trailed off until a voice pulled her back to her current situation.

"I thought I told you to come to the courtyard when you are finished," her husband said with a tone of annoyance. It took all she had not to slug him right then and there. Plastering a grin on her face, she turned around and greeted Neji.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. Please forgive me," Tenten answered, bowing her head slightly as if she was actually sorry. His silver eyes stared at her for a moment while she held her breath, hoping he believes her little white lie.

"Come," he directed, walking ahead before she even respond.

'How kind of him,' she thought sarcastically. 'What am I now, his dog?' Reminding herself that this was for Kiba and Akamaru's freedom, that they are her friends, and she owed them this, Tenten quickly dragged her legs to follow Neji down the corridors. With each step he took, she took two just to keep up and to keep a distance to be on the safe side. Her instinct told her that it was better to be safe than sorry. Taking small steps and not long strides, the way she was used to walk, Tenten took her time to memorize the path ways of the household. In her mind, she drew a mental map of all of the exits and dead ends that would come in handy in the future. Because she was familiar with the location of the courtyard, she made it the base point. If she ever got lost, she would trace her steps from there.

When Neji came to a halt, he felt his wife still walking toward him. Each step she took was quiet as the soles of her shoes touched the wooden surface and onto the stone tablets of the courtyard. Once she was just a couple of meters behind him, he turned around to face her.

"The first thing you need to work on is your foot work." Tenten wiggled her toes from inside of her shoes while Neji walked around her, examining her like an object. "There is a set of clothes in the room for you to change into," he said, pointing in the direction of the room she admired that morning. "Your current clothes would prohibit you from your lessons." She scoffed inwardly and pulled onto her long sleeves of her dress that reached down to her knees. It was something that she would never wear even if she can afford it. "I suggest you change quickly." He didn't say anything else and she carefully walked over to the room filled with weapons, trying hard not to show her eagerness. Jackpot!

* * *

Flinging the core of the apple into the basket, his hand reached over to grab another one. The sweet juice traveled down his chin after he bit into the flesh, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Here is the water you asked for," huffed a girl, who was totally out of breath. She bent down, resting her hands on her knees inhaling her lungs to its fullest to stay alive. Chouji, on the other hand, eyed the water for a moment and went back to 'supervising' his shop. The petal haired girl wiped some sweat off her brow and regained her posture after catching her breath. "Excuse me, but I believe that if someone does a huge favor of going all the way up a hill to fetch a pail of fresh water and bring it all the way back, you say a 'thank you' in return."

When there was no response from her 'boss', she took an apple from the nearby fruit stand and bit harshly into it while Chouji got up to help a customer, an action Sakura would be never ever thought he would display unless it was stuffing something into his mouth. Being ignored after doing a huge favor for the fruit stand man, she continuously grabbed as much fruits as she can stuff herself with and then some. Sure, she was a thief, but thieves have feelings too. After being a freelancing gopher for more than a day, Sakura was getting a hang of it.

She never thought stealing was a crime. It was a way of life. Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, and herself were in the piracy business because it was necessary, not because they wanted to steal from the rich and give to the poor. They were like Robin Hood for crying out loud! Well, Tenten is the female version of Robin Hood, and the rest of them were her jolly fellow men, although with a large bounty on their heads and not so many followers. It was almost the same, right?

* * *

She was in heaven. No, she wasn't dead, but the room she was currently was like the heaven she envisioned in her mind. Lined on racks, bound onto the walls, laying on the vast ground of the room was the very things that brings her excitement. Tenten walked farther into the room after closing the door swiftly behind her.

Right then and there, she absolutely died. Expecting the place to be filled with every weapon imaginable, it was complete remodeled into a study. What the hell happened to all of the weapons she just saw this morning? Wherever they were, she knew that they were not in this room. There wasn't even a pointy object anywhere, well one, if you count the dangerously sharp edge of the wooden desk. As a magnificent piece it was, with the legs carved into dragons, she could not find one interesting thing in her. It was just another boring room.

With her spirits as low as the scrubs in the garden, Tenten stepped behind the back and changed into her new attire.

* * *

The loose clothes she wore earlier are replaced with an outfit she would gladly choose to wear any day. Clan in trousers and a long sleeve top with the same satin material, Tenten was quite satisfied that she didn't have to wear thick layers of silk robes that reached all the way down to the floor. The only draw back of the clothing were the wide sleeves. She was used to having to bound the sleeves to her arms securely on her forearm for swifter movements. But now, the garment she is currently wearing is a disaster waiting to happen. If she jumps, she might just trip.

She folded her previous outfit and left them on the bed. Gazing around the room, Tenten observed the room once more. It was all the same. Every study had a stack of text, sets of paint brushes, a block of ink, a table with a tea set positioned at the center, a huge desk, and lots of decorations. But what caught her eye was more than a decoration. On one of the walls, hung a glass case, and placed inside it was a sword. The hilt of it had a lust that reflected the sun to different parts of the room, lighting the dull room with golden rays. Mesmerized, she approached a bit closer to see the details engraved on it. The blade of the sword was wide in contrast of the short hilt that was wrapped in white and black silk. It was a work of art. That would explained why it was on the wall instead of a sword rack.

"You shouldn't touch that," she heard behind her. Her hand stopped in midair and went to her side. 'How long was he watching me?'

"I didn't hear you come in," Tenten said lamely. 'What was he, a ghost?'

"You were taking too long," came his reply.

"But what if I was still changing?"

"You are my wife." He took a step forward and she took a step back. Her hands were clenched at her side. Oh, what would she give to punch him in the face? But after seeing his display of skills, well more like dodge, she knew it would not be wise.

"But- " Her hazel eyes stared into his silver ones for a moment before tearing away to look at the ground.

"I suggest we start this lesson before dinner starts." She scoffed inwardly at his sarcastic comment. It was more of a command than friendly advice.

"Certainly," answered Tenten, almost sarcastically. Walking behind Neji, she took one last glance at the sword before closing the door of the study.

* * *

"If you want a good offense, you also need a defense equivalent to-"

"What does offense and defense have to do with dancing?" Tenten interrupted. Of course, she knew the answer. Martial arts was similar to dancing. You needed to know basic steps before combining them in a routine. This morning, she was a bit sloppy at her footwork just to make them assume that she did not know any combat skills. It was just an act and apparently, she performed well.

"You will learn to not interrupt me when I am speaking, dear _wife_." There it was again, the arrogant,' I am more superior than you and get to order you around because I am your husband' tone. She wondered why his head wasn't as big as his ego.

"Yes, sir," she answered, tempted to roll her eyes.

"I specifically told you not to call me that."

"Of course, forgive me, _husband_," said Tenten, playing along with the charade. She gave him a smile that looked a little too sweet. Turning away from her, he proceeded with the lesson.

"We will begin," he muttered and went over to the other side of the courtyard. They then stood face to face, making her wonder what all of this had to do with the lesson he planned. The sun above her head told her it was near noon since the heat was barely touching the surface of her skin. The sky was beautiful today, but she felt like it should have rain. Focusing on her husband, she saw that he got into a stance.

'He's starting this fight a defense?' She almost sighed. Apparently, he wanted her to make her first move. Standing almost as still as a statue, wondering what she should do, Tenten was about to step into her own stance when someone interrupted them.

"Cousin Neji!" It was Hinata running toward them as if the building behind her was on fire.

"What is it?" The shy girl stood before him, eyes cast onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but the bird escaped!" Neji dropped his position and went over to his cousin.

"How did it escape?" He asked firmly. If Tenten hadn't known better, it seems that the bird was very important to him.

"I-I . . . was . . . went to check on it and found the cage empty. Then, I found it sitting on the blossom trees and it flew off." As Hinata explained the situation to her _husband_, Tenten had other things in mind.

"Excuse me, but why don't we just look for it?" She suggested. Anything to get out of this 'dance' lesson as Neji called it. "It couldn't have gotten far. The bird probably flew into the forest." After a moment of silence, Neji headed off in his own direction, leaving the girls behind. He returned moments after with a small bag in his hands, which was probably a bag filled with sunflower seeds.

"Tenten and I will search in the forest for Tori," He informed Hinata, unable to hear Tenten's small gasp. "We will be back in a while." And with that, the thief was walking to the vast forest with a stranger to find a stupid bird that flew away on its own. Inwardly, Tenten wished she had wings so that she can spread them and fly away from this accursed place.

'Me and my big mouth,' she sighed.

* * *

The sun's rays were blocked by the tall trees, emitting a limited amount of light through the wide paths of the forest. Even with the change of scenery, it didn't dampen Neji's superiority act. This was simply the saddest search party she has ever been in. All they were doing is just walking through a freaking forest!

"Should we call for Tori. Maybe she would come back if we called for her."

"Tori is male," Neji replied bluntly. Tenten couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I stand corrected," she slowly expressed in a bored tone, walking ahead. Cupping her hands near her mouth, Tenten called out the bird's name. "Tori! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"That isn't helping," her partner commented, after hearing multiple cries of wild animals that lived in the forest.

"Well, at least I'm making an effort to do something." Instead of replying, Neji went ahead and left her standing there like an idiot. "Hey! Wait for me!"

They were walking around for about long time, trying to find the blasted bird. Neji was doing squat and the yelling and shouting aren't doing any good for her voice. This was beginning to be a walk from hell. She was thirsty, a bit tired, and above all, hungry. Slowly, her legs stagger to keep up with the never-ending pace Neji had every since they start searching. Step after step, her pace slows down just as the sun was setting toward the horizon.

"I'm going to take a break," announced Tenten as 'snobby' as possible. She had done well enough to keep up to his pace. Even a 'real' princess would complain after walking for about an hour and a half and in sandals for crying out loud!

Neji didn't ignore his wife's suggestion and stopped in his tracks. Behind him, Tenten sat down, leaning against the trunk to support her 'tired' body. Silently, he acknowledged her ability to keep up with him. He almost expected her to give up after an hour of walking to his standard pace, but she was right beside him and didn't stagger behind. Like her, he took a seat on a rock under the shade of the tree. It was a beautiful day. The wind blew soundlessly, making the petals of the blossoms swirl around them. It was a perfect setting for couples that are in love. Too bad they were neither. They were not a couple, they were husband and wife, and they were not in love.

The silence was eating Tenten and she decided to ask Neji about the bird. She was after all, helping him. It would be a waste of time to find something that can't be found.

"Is the bird important to you?" He heard her ask, bring his attention of the scenery around them back to her. His wife stared at him, eyes filled with curiosity. It wasn't a question out of annoyance, it was a question from her.

"Yes," he replied almost immediately. "It's important to me. I had it since I was a little boy." Tenten looked at him interestingly because she wasn't sure if was going to give her an answer. The only things she hears him spewing out of his mouth were commands. Neji opened the bag filled with sunflower seeds and scooped some into his hands. "My father gave him to me." One by one, he dropped them back into the bag. "Before he died."

"Do you miss him?" Neji saw the look his wife gave him and didn't stop to think how he should answer her.

"Yes, I do." It was an honest answer, the most honest answer she heard from him. At least it was not in a 'mind your own business' tone. Tenten smiled slightly, knowing that he was a bit friendly, when he's not trying to throw things at her.

"Okay," She said, getting up. "Let's go find your-" Her sentence was cut short because the thing she knew, the ground was coming toward her fast. The moment she knew she had just tripped on the root of the tree was the moment she let out a gasp that turned into a cry of pain. Expecting to land face first onto the grass, Tenten closed her eyes, but it never came. Instead of landing on the hard ground, she landed on something soft. Looking up, she saw the face of her husband and immediately looked at her hands, which were on his chest. "Ahh-Sorry!" Tenten pushed herself away and felt a trivial pain on her ankle. Luckily, Neji caught her again before she would actually hit the ground.

"You twisted your ankle," he informed, bringing her over to the rock he had just occupied. Inwardly, she slapped herself for being so clumsy. "Can you walk?"

"I think I can." Tenten rotated her ankle slightly and hissed. "No."

"Come on," said Neji, holding out his hand.

"What-" She didn't a chance to finish her question. With a swift movement, Tenten was hoisted onto Neji's back. He was going to carry her. "Hey! Put me down! This is ridiculous." And embarassing! To think, the most infamous thief of Konoha was being carried by her husband.

"We're going home," he told her, ignoring her struggles to get off.

"Wait! But the bird!" She protested.

"You're more important right now." And with that, she shut her mouth as he carried her all the way home.

* * *

Tenten loosen her hold around Neji's neck as he set her down on the bed.

"I'll ask Hinata to-"

"No, you should not bother her. You should be looking for Tori," she chimed in. "You said the bird was important to you, so you should go and look for it." Neji stood near the door, his back faced her. Tenten knew why the bird was important to him, and it would be better if he just went alone.

"Hinata will be here in a moment to apply ointment on your ankle. I'll be back."

'Score!' Tenten cheered. No more walking, not that she dreaded the exercise, but it didn't do her any good.

"Be safe," she almost told him happily when he closed the door. At last, she was alone again. But before long, Hinata came and bandaged up her ankle after rubbing some ointment to keep it from bruising.

"All done," said the violet haired girl, gently setting the owner's foot on the stool. "It'll be better in no time."

"Thank Hinata."

"You're welcome." Hinata capped the bottle of ointment and placed it back into the box filled with other remedies. "Please excuse me. I have to get back to my chores." She got up, but Tenten stopped her.

"Wait, can I come with you? I know I can't really walk, but I want to help you."

"Oh, no. That's fine. I can do it myself."

"No, I want to help," Tenten said whole heartedly. "If I can't help then, please let me accompany you." It took a minute for Hinata to consider Tenten's request, but being a polite person, Hinata agreed. So, there she was, Konoha's greatest thief sitting on a wooden chair, watching the Hyuuga heiress hang laundry on the lines to dry the wet clothes. "Hinata, do you do chores every single day?" The young nodded her head and pulled another pin to keep the pants she was hanging in place. "I'm sorry that I was such a bother when you had so much to do."

"No," Hinata replied. "It's no trouble at all. I like to help." Tenten eyed the mountainous pile of washed clothes. Had she done it all by herself? Washing all of those clothes is like a week's worth of training. You would first have to fetch water, scrub all of the stains out with soap, beat it with a stick, wring the excess water out, and hang them to dry. She looked at the girl's fingers and saw that they were as wrinkled as a prune. The hands of an heiress resemble the hands of a commoner, hands like hers.

Rough, dry, and full of strength, her hands help her survive. When she was stealing, throwing weapons, or fighting, her hands were the one thing that endured the most damage. The brunette watched Hinata reach down to the bucket to grab another shirt to hang up. She shook her head slight, knowing that their roles should be reversed. She should be the one doing the work and Hinata should be the one in the chair. But here she was, observing as the quiet girl do her chores. It was not right.

Tapping her injured foot on the ground to test the captivity of her ankle, Tenten stood up. She decided not to sit idly around. It was not her nature. Ignoring the pain, she limped over to Hinata.

"I would like to help, also. Please let me assist you." Hinata protested, but Tenten was not going to take 'no' for an answer even if she added 'please' and 'thank you' to it. It was useless anyway because Tenten had more experience in agreements. Time after time, she was able to win over many people despite having the odds against her. So, in the end, Hinata agreed as long she Tenten stood up to hang the clothes on the line while she picked the articles of clothing for her. One by one the clothes were hung and the two of them took a break.

"Well, that was fun," Tenten said dully. Heaven knows she rather be training somewhere, improving on her weaponry skills. But it felt nice to do something for someone who needed a rest.

"Thank you."

"No, that's fine. I-" Once again Tenten was cut short when a white bird flew right on the table and landed in front of her.

"Tori!" Hinata was the first to respond the interruption.

'Tori,' the thief mentally noted was a parrot with white feathers and a black beak. The talons of the medium-sized bird clicked against the stone table and made its way to her. She reached out and touched it and it greeted her with a painful peck. She wanted to strangle the bird, but that would not stop the blood from spilling from her finger. Slipping her finger in her mouth, she took a piece of cloth out from her pocket and wrapped it around her finger, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata, apologizing for the bird. "Tori is usually calm towards people."

"It's all right," replied Tenten, watching as her husband walk down the stairs.

"What are you doing out here, Tenten?" Neji approached the table and took a seat on her right.

"I was helping Hinata put up the laundry-"

"Laundry? In your condition?"

"Yes," she told him slowly like he was a little child. "Besides, my ankle doesn't bother me. Hinata already took care of it."

"I see." His silver eyes gazed on her for some time before he announced that it was time to eat. Her stomach almost growled when he mentioned dinner. They all arrived at the dining table that was all set up with plates, bowls filled with rice, soup bowls with the spoon placed neatly beside it, and a pair of chopsticks set on the right-hand side. The center was filled with several dishes surrounding a large bowl filled with soup. The dishes ranged from stir-fried vegetables, barbeque pork, chicken, and ginger steamed fish. Looking at it made Tenten's mouth water. The three of them took their seats, reserving the other seat for Hisashi only to find that it was not necessary.

"Master Hisashi is on an important errand and would not be able to join you all for dinner. He informed that he will be absent for the rest of evening due to an emergency meeting with the Empress," the servant told them. Tenten took note that it was one of the servants that came along with him that passed on the message. She didn't let the absence of the old grouch ruin her appetite and presumed eating after her husband took the first bite. It was one of the most quiet dinner she had in a long time. Thinking about it made her think of friends. While she was enjoying a lunch fit for a noble, what are they eating?

* * *

"Since you've injured your ankle, training will begin tomorrow," said Neji as they headed toward the halls. "To fill the time, you should practice the _guqin _for the talent part of competition." Tenten cringed. She didn't know how to play that string instrument. It was a simple one because she knew there were only seven strings you need to plunk to make music, but she never played one in her life, let alone know how what song to play.

"But I thought the dancing was the talent part of the competition," she asked.

"The dance is under the entertainment category. The entertainment part will be the second part and the talent part will follow."

"What about the first part?" Neji stopped and opens the wooden doors.

"The first part is teamwork." Tenten stepped into the room and saw the instrument sitting in the middle of the table. The _guqin _was the symbol of high culture, but she has no idea how to play it. She can't certainly fake her way through it and there was no way for her to learn how to play and what song to play in two days. "Well, start practicing." He turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Women of high class must master the four arts of playing the _guqin_, the game of _qi_, calligraphy, and painting. She, however cannot do any one of them. Regardless, to people of such status, it is art, but the only art that she has talent in is martial arts. "I'm injured remember?" She waved her hand, the one Tori has pecked on. The white bandage still had a small amount of pink, which meant that the blood that was seeping through had stopped. Neji looked at the injury like he saw it for the first time, and gave a sigh. She took it as a defeat and cheered inwardly.

"That fact remains to be true." Tenten almost rolled her eyes to his 'sudden awareness'.

"Why don't we-"

"The talent part," she interrupted. "Does it have to be some kind of art?"

"Yes."

"Then, does martial art count?" Neji gave a look that made her second guess her question.

"Why?" He eyed her intensely.

"I," she stammered. "I was just wondering if I could just do a demonstrate of a martial art of instead of playing an instrument, painting, or something like that."

"Do you know martial arts?" He inquired, taking a step away from the door and strode toward her.

"I am an expert in that area, but you can show me, right?" Tenten tried to reason. Two days was not a long time and memorizing a few moves would be easy for her. "I mean, it is like dancing." Neji gave her a hard look. "Without all of the twirls and ribbons, of course."

"It will be hard."

"Yes, I know that," she stated sternly. His gaze bore into hers for a moment before he gave his answer. He knew that she could not play the _guqin_, but to rule out all of the other options and asking permission from something such as martial arts was something new to him. He hadn't dealt with any situation that was similar to this. But it was something he would forward to, for his talent was in the field of fighting. Martial art was the type of art would prefer to do rather than practicing the 'female' type of art. Martial arts is an art for the mind, body, and spirit. What was interesting was that a suggestion like that would come from a princess's mouth. His mind weighed the options and calculated the possible outcome.

"We will start tomorrow at sunrise," said Neji, staring straight in her eyes. He saw a smile on his wife's face. She was serious about this. Deciding to give her a chance, he went to the door. "Be ready." And with that, Tenten was left alone to wonder the new style of martial arts she was going to learn. Knowing the Hyuuga, and in such a short amount of time, it would be a surprise. The smile widened on the thief's face. She had a feeling that it was worth a chance. It was an opportunity to uncover a secret of the Hyuuga family, but the lingering question she had on her mind was: would she be able to survive training with Hyuuga Neji?

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, another chapter done. It was so hard for me to write all of this. Three freaking months! I serious loss interest in Naruto for a time being, so inspire me readers! This was long chapter for me to write, especially because of the lack of focus. This was totally of more than five thousand and a half words, minus the author's notes and all. I guess I'll just have to pick up my writing mometum during summer! The damn school system has drained out all of the imagination out of me! Seriously! Ahh, enough of my useless rambling. If you want me to update, rewiew with your comments, concerns, and suggestions. I haven't really read this over and I know there will be mistakes. So, correct me if I'm wrong!

Now to answer the questions:

Whatever happened to the girl Neji was supposed to marry?

For this, that character is just a minor one to start the story. I don't want to make up a character, nor do I want to explain her part in this story right now. She's just a minor character who ran away, end of story. You will hear why she run away in the distance future, so quit asking me this question!

Can you not include SasuSaku in this story because it would ruin the plot?

I know I focus a lot on this pairing and the answer is yes. That SasuSaku moment was just for that chapter. I will not include that pairing in this story, but there will be some scenes of them together throughout the chapters for the plot, so don't about worry it.

As a reminder: Do not ask me these two questions in the future!

Well, you all know what to do.

**ONE MORE THING**: If you are a Bleach fan, please check out my Bleach fanfic featuring the Ichigo and Rukia pairing: When the Rain Stops. Sadly, there are not many fans that read Bleach fanfiction. The fandom is quite small filled with numerous drabbles and one-shots. I want to supprot multi-chapter plots and have written one myself. And since Bleach is now licensed, I guess it wouldn't be long until people write about the Soul Society arc again. I'm so sick of it! Oh yeah, check out the Bleach fanfics that are in my favorites section. They are so well written! Just wished the authors would update. -Sighs- Oh well. You can't rush perfection.

* * *

Now, I would like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Ethne**

**Cherry Blossom Uchiha**

**Anon. (Kodoku)**

**Xx- I-xX**

**Fiery Winter**

**MazdaKitsue**

**Blood Stained Sorceress**

**cookiiex**

**Anon. (chairomori)**

**pucca890**

**Tori2Sage**

**The Qster**

**KittyCat918**

**yunata**

**machanbanlover**

**scorpion05**

**Manuca**

**asn water**

**punkrock sakura**

**AmazinGSensatiOn**

**naash**

**ice illuser**

**hermion8**

**Sayomi XD**

**Anon. (benny-boo)**

**Swt. Harmony**

**xXxAllMySinsxXx**

**kamilog**

**MomoiroNeko**

**A/N:** Thank you for the encouraging reviews! You guys are the best! Also, if you want to know my stats for updates, please check my profile.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Thank you to the reviewers (Due to my busy schedule and my problematic fast typing skills, I apologize if I spelled your penname wrong):

**xXxAllMySinsxXx**

** E**

**Fiery Winter**

**everlastingxwish**

**naash**

**MomoiroNeko**

**clearsunrise**

**Kodoku**

**AnimeGirl146**

**punkrock sakura**

**ice illuser**

**red lilies**

**Achava**

**asn water **

**Anon. (Pluki) **

**Anon. (chairmori)**

**EvoAngel**

**mistress of the mist**

**Swt. Harmony**

**Anon. (Ginran)**

**Meibou**

**Blood Stained Sorceress**

**Alcionetka**

**InuObessed o.o**

**When Darkess Rises**

**When Darkness Rises2**- (Same person?)

**Anon. (rosytenten)**

**Ninja of Water**

**BitterLIfe**

**Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc**

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, who are sick of drabbles and one-shots, wheather they review or not, especially to the ones who count the days since I've updated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Started:** May 22, 2006

**Draft Finished:** May 28, 2006

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the movie Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Six

* * *

**Recap**

"Do you know martial arts?" He inquired, taking a step away from the door and strode toward her.

"I am an expert in that area, but you can show me, right?" Tenten tried to reason. Two days was not a long time and memorizing a few moves would be easy for her. "I mean, it is like dancing." Neji gave her a hard look. "Without all of the twirls and ribbons, of course."

"It will be hard."

"Yes, I know that," she stated sternly. His gaze bore into hers for a moment before he gave his answer. He knew that she could not play the _guqin_, but to rule out all of the other options and asking permission from something such as martial arts was something new to him. He hadn't dealt with any situation that was similar to this. But it was something he would forward to, for his talent was in the field of fighting. Martial art was the type of art would prefer to do rather than practicing the 'female' type of art. Martial arts is an art for the mind, body, and spirit. What was interesting was that a suggestion like that would come from a princess's mouth. His mind weighed the options and calculated the possible outcome.

"We will start tomorrow at sunrise," said Neji, staring straight in her eyes. He saw a smile on his wife's face. She was serious about this. Deciding to give her a chance, he went to the door. "Be ready." And with that, Tenten was left alone to wonder the new style of martial arts she was going to learn. Knowing the Hyuuga, and in such a short amount of time, it would be a surprise. The smile widened on the thief's face. She had a feeling that it was worth it to take a chance. It was an opportunity to know some kind of secret of the Hyuuga household. The question is, will she be able to survive training with Hyuuga Neji, her husband?

* * *

When Neji closed the door of the study, Tenten had only one object in mind: get to the forest to meet Sakura. Since she was 'disabled', there was nothing else to do. So, quietly, she cracked open the door and surveyed her surroundings. When the coast was clear, she darted from the doors and headed out to the forest. Sakura had a lot of explaining to do.

The trip to the forest took a little longer than she expected. With a half-healed ankle, Tenten was able to retrace the steps she had memorized earlier when she went along the trail with Neji. Before long, she came upon the river, finding the petal head girl munching on an apple.

"Hey, Tenten! Glad you've made it!" Sakura yelled, jumping off the rock she was currently sitting on.

"Yeah, yeah," she greeted with lesser energy. "So, let's get down to business, Sakura." Taking a seat on the rock next to her partner in crime, Tenten gave a sigh. Sakura finished the rest of her snack and tossed the core aside.

"Oh, alright," she said, mimicking her friend's action. "The Empress's birthday is in two days." Tenten almost rolled her eyes. Of course, she already know that, but why is her friend so interested? "And she's holding a competition for female members of the nobles to participate in, am I correct?" Tenten nodded her head. "I bet you've been practicing! Whoa! What happened to your finger?" The thief brought her hand up.

"A stupid bird pecked me," she said snappishly.

"Ah, okay," Sakura rubbed the back of her head, wondering the story behind it. "Anyways, back to the plan. Since you're participating in it-"

"Hey! When did I agree to participate in it?"

"Well, you have to do it if you want to save Kiba and Akamaru!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura gave her friend a wide grin.

"Do you know what the first prize is?" When her friend didn't say anything, the smile on the cherry blossom's face grew wider. "Ha! Thought so! The first prize for winning the Empress's competition is a request!"

"A request," repeated Tenten dully. "And that is a plan because. . ."

"Think about it, Tenten! A request! She said she would grant the winning anything! Anything!" The thought of that made the marbles in her brain click. If she wins the competition, then she would be rewarded by the Empress. She could then state her request and the Empress would have to grant it no matter what! No questions ask!

"This the best idea you've ever thought of!"

"Yeah, I kno-Hey!" Sakura scolded offensively. "It's a good plan. So," she smirked, "do you think you can win?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because you have to go against four other members!" Her friend said in a singsong tone.

"Just great," said Tenten sarcastically.

"Oh, cheer up! Just think, two more days, you win the competition, tell your request to release Kiba and Akamaru, and we can hightail out of here!" Sakura thrusted her fists outward as if she was punching an imaginary opponent.

"You think it's that easy? I don't even have any idea what I should be doing. If I slip up, the Hyuugas will figure me out!"

"Well," the pink haired girl tapped her chin. "You can do this. I know you can. In two more days-oh crap! What time is it?"

"Almost sunset."

"Argh! I have to run, Tenten. Got a job to do," she said getting up to go. "And don't worry, I'll check out the competition for you! Those girls won't stand a chance against Hyuuga Tenten!" Sakura joked. If her friend had stayed a second later, the brunette would have smack the cherry blossom on the head for making fun of her current status so carelessly. But she had other things to think about, namely how to win the competition. Her friends' lives depended on her victory.

* * *

Creeping back to the mansion was harder than it was to escape. Well, sort of. The door she exited earlier was locked and she had to resort to jump over the walls to get over the other side. The sky was getting dark and a few stars were beginning to twinkle in the night. WIthin minutes, she went back to her room and sat down on the table. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Tenten took a sip, inhaling the warm fragrance of the dark liquid. After having a moment to herself, her silence was short lived when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

"Good evening." It was Hinata, carrying a set of clothes in her hands. "It's time for your bath."

'Bath?' Tenten thought inwardly.

"You must feel exhausted from this morning and yesterday night's events," the violet girl hair stated. Tenten could have swore she saw the Hyuuga blush.

"Yes, I am." Without another word, she followed Hinata to the bath house and proceeded to take her bath.

"I will come back in a couple of minutes to help you out," the heiress informed softly.

"Okay," Tenten replied when Hinata was gone. "I have to take a bath," she said dryly. Placing her hand into the huge pool-size bath, she tested the temperature of the water before stripping all of her clothes and decended slowly into the lukewarm water. Her aching body was relaxed instantly in the bath filled with flower petals. Reaching up to head, she untied her hair, letting the auburn locks cascade down her back. She let out a sigh of satisfation. "I think I just died."

"Really?" A unfamiliar voice asked. Turning around, Tenten let a small gasp when she saw a child standing right on the edge of the bath. Even through the steam, she could see the girl giving her a glare with the trademark Hyuuga eyes.

'I haven't seen her before,' she thought, observing the girl before her. Knowing it was rude to stare, Tenten slowly bowed her head.

"Oh, please forgive my foolishless. I was just only amusing myself." The female Hyuuga in the room didn't crack a smile. Her large eyes scanned the area, looking cautiously at Tenten. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," she cut in. "You're cousin Neji's wife."

"Yes, I am." Being careful so that she wouldn't slip, the child walked the perimeter of the wooden bathtub. "May I ask who you are?" Tenten asked as politely as she could.

"Hanabi," was the answer, but it did not come from the girl. She heard the door creak open and tilted her head to see who it was. From behind the screen that separated the entrance of the bathhouse and the actual tub, Tenten could see it was the outline of someone. And it wasn't just someone, it was Neji! Instantly, she sank deeper into the water, trying to cover her modesty, and moved away from the direction of the door. "What are you doing in here?" Instead of answering, Hanabi gave a final look at Tenten and headed toward the door. When the steps became faint, she knew that Hanabi was no longer in their presense.

"Are you going to leave?" She inquired, almost snappishly. There was some rustling from behind the divider and it quorked her curiosity. She could see his shadow looming around the front as if he was facing her. He stood there and didn't move an inch. It was almost like he was staring at her through the thin silk screen. Tenten shivered even though her skin was burning from the warm water. She remembered the words he said before when she was changing. _"I am your husband." _To hell with him even if he was her husband. He had no right to enter when she was taking a bath!

"I brought some oinment for your injuried ankle and your finger," he finally answered. "I'll leave it here on the table. When you are finished, return to the bedroom. I have some matters I want to discuss with you." Before she got a chance to say anything to him, he left, closing the door softly behind him.

'Okay, that was close.' It was one thing to be wary of the Hyuugas, but now, she had to be even more cautious. They all seemed to know where she was and would always sneak up on her. 'Now, I really wish I was dead!' Her mind screamed. Sinking deeper, Tenten submerged into the water, drowning out all the sound except for the rapid rhythm of her heart.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Tenten walked back to the room she occupied dressed in a simple night attire. The sleeves of her dress were long, but in a length that she could tolerate. Deciding it was best to just leave her hair down to dry, she continued down the hall, wondering what the discussion with Neji was going to be about.

'It's probably about the competition,' she thought dryly. Nobles or not, it seems that the Hyuugas love to compete. It was a surprise that all of their pride hadn't gone to their heads. Oh wait, it had. She stopped in front of the door and waited a few seconds before entering. 'Okay, Tenten. You can do this! Just stay calm and breathe, and don't-'

"You can come in," she heard her husband instructed from the other side.

'-try to strangle that egoistic bastard who happens to be your _husband_.' Taking a breath, Tenten reached up and pushed the door open, ready to face the ineviable.

"It certainly took a long time for you to take a bath." Translation: "You take a long time just to bathe." Ignoring his sudden gaze at her new appearance, Tenten took a seat on the chair, facing Neji.

"I'm sorry I took so long," she responded through her gritted teeth. "Would you like some tea?" Taking a cup, she flipped it upward so that she could pour the hot liquid in it. "You said you wanted to discuss something with me." After a sip, Neji closed his eyes before setting down the cup on the table with a 'clank'.

"In the Hyuuga family, we honor our traditions," he directed at her. His silver eyes stared right into her brown orbs. Neji then pulled the familiar box from that morning, which contained the golden necklace with a piece attached it that resembles a phoenix. "That is why as my wife you should wear this." He placed the box at the center of the table. Neither of them said anything for a while, and Tenten continues to stare at the box as if it was the most interesting box she had ever seen. After a long moment of silence, she opened her mouth.

"I do not think I can wear it." She could feel his tense gaze on her. "Even if it is tradition, you shouldn't spoil me with something as extravagent as this necklace. But if you want me to have it, I would gladly keep it in my possession and make sure it is safe." Tenten looked up, giving him a serious expression. "I value traditions as well, and I will do my best to follow them." She didn't know what else to say. Contract or not, she was not going to wear it. Of course, what she said currently were not lies. She just needed to keep it for two more days and give it back. It was not like she was going to pawn a priceless heirloom. She is a thief, but not a dirty one.

Neji stood up abuptly and walked towards her. Staying still, Tenten didn't move an inch. But what he did next surprised the hell out of her. He stood closely to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. Her heart began to beat rapidly, acknowledging the distance between them. In truth, Tenten didn't deny that Neji was handsome. He had the looks any female in the kingdom would die for. The way he was looking at her almost made her feel like a hormonal teenager again.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and caressed the side of her face gently, slowly traveling down to her neck. The touch of his skin against hers made her flinch slightly. She never had a man touch her before, but this was quite different. Before she had time to react, he had his hand on her shoulder, applying a light squeeze. To her bewilderment, he removed his hand like a gentleman and stood there, observing her like he had just seen her for the first time.

"You should go to bed, Tenten." He broke the silence and blew out the candle that was on the table. In the darkness, she could see the outline of his figure heading toward the door. "Sleep well tonight."

* * *

"You wished to see me, uncle?"

"Come in." There was a pause, neither of them spoke. "Is she ready for the competition?"

"I'm confident she will complete it without trouble."

"How sure are you?" The man stepped closer, his face hidden in the shadows. "She is a _princess_ after all."

"She has a backbone." A scoff came from the elderly male, followed by a thump of a cane.

"A backbone doesn't mean anything. Let's hope she can accomplish the task she was assigned to. Until she shows that she is worthy enough to be called a Hyuuga, we will keep a close eye on her."

"Understood." Hearing a grunt, the man turned to leave.

"Remember your end of the task, Neji. Do not let a small thing like that woman blind your sight."

"I understand." The male gave a curt bow and left. He closed the door quietly and walked out under the bright moon. "I won't," he said silently to himself, fully knowing it was a lie.

* * *

The cold air swept into the room when the door was opened. Acute steps echoed the calmness of the room, which were carefully calculated in attempt to courtious. The person set the heavy tray slowly on the table and laid down the garments in her hands. With great efforts to be gentle, she reached over to the person on the bed and shook their shoulder every so slightly.

"Tenten," she whispered. "It's time to wake up." The girl in the bed gave a stir.

"H-huh. . ."

"Good morning," greeted Hinata with a small smile.

"Hinata?" The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and shield them because of the sunlight. It was morning all right.

"It is time for your lesson, Tenten. Cousin Neji will be getting up soon."

"Oh, thank you, Hinata." Tenten pulled the covers back and went to the table.

"You're welcome. He will be here in a couple of minutes."

"What? Here?"

"Yes," replied Hinata.

"Okay," replied the tired girl. She let out a yawn and proceeded with the new morning rituals. Taking the cloth from the basin, she dipped it in the warm water to wash her face.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call." The girl left hurrily. With a sigh, Tenten continued to get ready for the day's lesson. There is no way she was going to give up now. This was a chance given to her and she was not going to let the opportunity slip away.

* * *

Neji splashed a handful of water onto his face, remincising the events of last night. To him, Tenten was nothing he had expected. When it was annouced that he was to wed a princess, he had his doubts. He had met many people who were royalty, and most of them were spoiled. But considering the events of yesterday, he decided to give Tenten a chance and get to know her. She was of course, his wife after all. Even though refused to wear the traditional necklace, he still admired her determination to keep it in her safety. He knew that if he had given it to someone else, they would immediately put it on and display it to the public to show off their wealth. Being brought up as a noble, Neji did not live in the lap of luxuary. He had to earn his place and it was not an easy thing to do. He did not buy his way into things, he had to accomplish it with his own skills. With a final splash, he took a cloth and dried himself off. It was time for the lesson and he didn't want to keep his wife waiting. No, he wouldn't want that because as a Hyuuga, it'll be rude to make your wife wait.

* * *

Tenten tied the slash securely on her waist in two knots. Checking the cloths that bounds her sleeves and wrists, she sat down on the table, letting out a heavy sigh. There was nothing wrong, but the clothes were a bit uncomfortable for her. For one thing, they were made out of silk, the finest silk anyone could buy. Clad in a white attire, she felt like she was going to a funeral rather than a lesson. Looking out the window, the sun was just above the horizon. It was pretty early in the day and the birds were chirpping merrily in the surrounding areas. Thinking about the forest made Tenten remember about the discussion she had with Sakura, but her thoughts came to a stop when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Neji. Straighting up, she went to greet her visitor.

"Good morning," she said almost too cheerfully. The Hyuuga quirked up an brow. Standing there with his arms crossed, Neji observed his wife. Her long hair he remembered from last night was tied into two buns and not one strand of hair was out of place. The outfit she wore was a bit different from the one he told Hinata to give to her, but he didn't mind. He noticed the slight alterations and smirked at her attempt to make it comfortable. All in all, she looked like she was ready for combat.

"Follow me." He brushed off the image of her the previous night and went ahead. Trying hard not to roll her eyes, Tenten trailed obidently behind him, watching his long hair sway back and forth in the morning breeze. Looking at Neji's hair made her wonder why he would keep it so long and how did he manage to keep it like that. Knowing him, and for only for a little amount of time, she knew he likes to engage in battle.

"I have a question." The words slipped out of her mouth without a moment's thought.

"You may ask."

"Why did you leave your hair so long?" She noted the length and the fact that he tied a ribbon near the bottom end to keep it from slipping over his shoulders. Neji took several steps to a portion of the household she never saw before, while he ponders her question.

"Does the length bother you?" His hand reached up to push the door aside and he stepped through the threshold.

"No, I am just curious that's all." She rubbed the back of her head. "I just want to tell you that it is very pretty." Tenten passed through the entrance and shut the door. "I could never grow my hair that long. I guess I do not have the patience to give a-" She stopped herself. "An amount time for my hair to grow out." Whether or not she was going to swear, Neji didn't pay attention to her words. Instead, he informed her that they are ready to start training.

"We will begin with the basics today and move on when you show me that you have grasp the techniques. Until then, pay attention to everything I say. I will not repeat myself more than once. Understand?" Tenten nodded and followed him to the center where they removed their shoes. "Now," he eyed her with amusement. "Let's see how quick your movements are." Without any warning, Neji lashed out an attempt to strike at her unexpectedly. But what he didn't expect her to do was to block it. Hands crossed, Tenten shielded herself before he got a chance to hit her. "I thought you said you do not know any martial arts."

"You see-" Subconsciously, Tenten knew she had it coming when she blocked his attack. Hands flatten out, Neji kept on striking and Tenten blocked as best as she could. The hits she recieved were gentle but the feeling left afterwards were something that worried her. They both stood face to face. "I said that I didn't really know martial arts, but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two." Finishing her explanation, Tenten took the opportunity to attack instead of playing defense. She ran towards him to pick up her momentum for a high kick, which he blocked with ease. He held onto it and applied pressue to her leg with a tap of his fingers before releasing it, making her stumble backwards.

"The style of fighting I am using is called 'Hakkeshou'," said Neji, avoiding another kick. He saw her pause and didn't hesitate to take the offense, placing several taps on her shoulder and arm before thrusting his palm between her collar bone and shoulder joint. Tenten fell back and gasped at the pain she received in such a short moment. She released her stance and brought her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "And it looks like you **_do_** know a thing or two about martial arts, my dear _wife_." Walking over to her, Neji grabbed her hand and jerked her towards him. Tenten collided on his chest and looked up at his blank expression. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that he sounded mad, or that she could not read the look that was on his face.

"I can explain," Tenten stuttered, trying to pull away, but his iron grip on her kept her under his gaze. "But first, you have to release me. You're hurting my wrist." Neji removed his hand slowly, watching her step back. "I am not who you think I am." She watched him give her a stern look. Deciding to contain her real identity, she took a moment to figure out she was going to tell him. "You probably think I am a spoiled princess, who orders around her servants and buys everything she gets her hands on it without thinking about how much it costs, but I am not that kind of person. I am not a princess who lives behind walls and know nothing else but what is in front of her because I know that the world is not made of riches. So, I wanted to explore and found a way to defend myself. I know it's not common for females to learn any form of martial arts, but it necessary where I come from." Tenten stood there with her hands clenched into fists, looking at her feet. She heard the movements of his feet coming at her and her body tensed up when he was in front of her.

"That does not explain how you are able to dodge my attacks," he told her. "Who taught you how to fight?"

"My bodyguard," was her reply. There was a moment of silence.

"Then the dance lessons was a lie?" Neji inquired.

"No, I took them too. My bodyguard infused the martial arts skills with dancing so that my parents wouldn't know that I was learning them," she lied.

"Very well."

"What?" Tenten looked up. "You are not mad?" Turning his back to her, he gave his answer.

"No." He walked a few feet away and faced her. "But that does not mean I will go easy on you." He gave her a smirk. "Let's continue to spar before I give the lesson." His eyes were glued on her shocked state. "We don't have time to waste." Taking a deep breath, Tenten repositioned herself and went to face her opponent. "Let's begin."

* * *

Tenten fell back for the tenth time in a row. Neji wasn't kidding when he said he was not going to go easy. Already, she had many bruises on her arms and legs from her efforts of trying to punch and kick the living daylights out of her husband.

"Let me rest a bit," she said, panting. Setting herself down, she watched her partner heading over to her.

"Your form is lacking improvement. That is why I am able to penetrate through your defense." It had been hours since they've started and it was probably noon. Neji went over the lesson with criticism and comments included. Learning a new form of martial arts is hard especially when it is not one you are familiar with.

"I'm sorry, I will try to get that right next time." She gave a heavily sigh. Neji took a seat in front of her and studied her current state. Her hair was coming loose from her buns and the slash around her waist needed to be tighten. For a female, she had a good amount of stamia to keep up with his. She did not have the level of stamina that Gai and Lee possess, but it was enough.

"Tenten." When he said her name, she immediately look up. "You should straighten up yourself." She had no idea what he was talking about and looked down to check herself. Heat went up to her cheeks and she fixed the problem, retying the slash. Pulling the collar closer to her neck, she wiped the wetness of her chin with a couple of daps; her movements were monitored closely by Neji. He saw the redness of her cheeks and smirked. They have been wed two days and still knew very little of one another. "What is your favorite color?" The sudden question made Tenten rise a brow.

"Pink," she responded, giving him a sterotypical answer. "What about you?"

"There is no particular color I like."

"Well, there has got to be one color you like."

"No."

"Hmm. . .okay. If you are marooned on an island for and you had to pick one color to wear, what would it be?" This time, Neji gave a look of bewilderment.

"White." When he answer she gave a little chuckle.

"Tenten."

"Hmm?"

"It's not suppose to be funny." That made her laugh harder and he couldn't help but notice how it enhanced her beauty.

"I'm sorry. I guess laughing at your favorite color is not a nice thing to do."

"You are forgiven. But what I do not appreciate is when people lie, no matter how small." He moved closer to her, making her inch her head back.

"If it's about yesterday morning. . ." She felt small under his gaze. Her amber eyes looked into his pearl orbs, seeing the reflection of herself. His hands were on either side of her, trapping any means of escape. Her heart was being rapidly against her chest, pounding to her ears and her mind raced to register what was happening. There was nothing she could do but back up to the wall behind her. Neji leaned closer and stopped just above her ear. She could feel his warm breath down her neck that made her want to shrink away.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tenten?" Back flat against the wall, the nerves in her body started to go numb while her body began to heat up. Neji was right in next to her in such close proximity, she could not move an inch. Her throat felt dry and she gulped.

'This not happening!' Her mind screamed, but in her current state, it was. The infamous thief, Heaven's Phoenix was trapped and by no one other than her own husband. And this time, she had no where to run.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, the next chapter. Another long chapter! I'm trying to fit everything I can into these chapters, so that's why it's quite lengthy. I want to extend the story a bit more, but I would like to end it early before I lose interest in this completely. I still have a couple of stories I need to end and if not begin them, or rather move them along. I know I am twisting this story way out of portion, compared to the series. But like I said, it's based loosely on the 'Wars Of the In-Laws' series. 'Happy Hour' is on my hiatus list (even after a short chapter update) because I still don't have much interest in it right now. So, I guess that will have to wait. Again, I have no inspiration whatsoever on the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll finish this story next summer. I can't promise anything yet. Don't forget to check out my profile for new stories and updates! Join my new community if you love this story! Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent manner.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This story is seriously dead, lifeless, unspirited. The emotion in my writing is kind of dead (you'll know what I'm talking about once you read this chapter) I know. Seriously. Anyhow, due to my chaotic life, I haven't written much. As you can see from the date this was written, it is VERY old. I figured you guys are tortured enough, so I am going to post this up for you to read. But every action has its consequences. Since I haven't completed any chapter further than this one, it'll be a while until I have the next chapter post. Sorry! Good news: TVB is making a sequel to this series! Yeah! Maybe I'll get some inspiration from watching (when it comes out later this year). Thank you for those of you who have interest in reading this story (I don't know how you do it, please tell me your secret!):

**ice illuser**

**Kodoku**

**asn water**

**Anon. (tellnolies)**

**.Rainmoon.**

**naash**

**Anon. (lTwinklel)**

**Fiery Winter**

**Defender of the Light**

**Anon. (Rosytenten)**

**red lilies**

**BitterLife**

**AmiWuvsNeji**

**Anon. (Senbonzakura)**

**Cherry Blossom Uchiha**

**Akino Matoumiken**

**Anon. (chairomori)**

**Anon. (Peches'n'Cream)**

**elementBLUE**

**Anon. (Sayomi XD)**

**Anon. (angelgrl)**

**Flower of youth**

**animelover102607**

**ButaLove**

**InuObsessed o.o**

**Anon. (NejiTen4eva)**

**anon. (Hinata)**

**AnimeGrl146**

**Anon. (ayakkaflower121)**

**teen titan girl**

**Blood Stained Sorceress**

**Neko-rebel-Leader**

**Ohohen**

**Kawaii IceCream**

**Spastic Invasion**

* * *

**Started:** May 29, 2006

**Draft Finished:** July 26, 2006

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the series Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Recap**

"You are forgiven. But what I do not appreciate is when people lie, no matter how small." He moved closer to her, making her inch her head back.

"If it's about yesterday morning. . ." She felt small under his gaze. Her amber eyes looked into his pearl orbs, seeing the reflection of herself. His hands were on either side of her, trapping any means of escape. Her heart was being rapidly against her chest, pounding to her ears and her mind raced to register what was happening. There was nothing she could do but back up to the wall behind her. Neji leaned closer and stopped just above her ear. She could feel his warm breath down her neck that made her want to shrink away.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tenten?" Back flat against the wall, the nerves in her body started to go numb while her body began to heat up. Neji was right in next to her in such close proximity, she could not move an inch. Her throat felt dry and she gulped.

'This not happening!' Her mind screamed, but in her current state, it was. The infamous thief, Heaven's Phoenix was trapped and by no one other than her own husband. And this time, she had no where to run.

* * *

"Hey, forehead girl! You need to _pick_ the flowers, not pull on them like you're uprooting canals!"

"I am not uprooting them, the damn roots are just stubborn," the girl yelled back.

"Whatever, just use scissors then." Sakura grumbled and went to fetch the sharp tool to begin her day's work. The Empress's birthday was tomorrow and that meant everyone in the village was going to work extra hard to get ready for the celebration. Already, the village was decorated with banners and ribbons. People were acting merrily every waking hour, and making the village seem more lively.

Sakura snipped the lilies she was assigned to retrieve from Ino and placed them in a bunch, getting them ready to be tied together and sent to the palace. With the decoration just beginning to show progress, the celebration will commence in no time. The pink haired girl hummed to herself happily knowing that the day she and Tenten were expecting will come soon. Very soon.

* * *

"Actually, there is something I want to tell you," said Tenten. The moment those words came out of her mouth, Neji backed up a little, allowing more room between them. Looking Neji squarely in the eyes, she took a deep breath while her mind ran the possible outcomes for her newly made up lies. Here were the outcomes: one, tell him that he was just being delusional and hope he'd forget about it. Outcome: he would not drop the subject. Action: abandon idea. Or she could choose option number two, which was to tell him some sap story about wanting to escape and have some fun like how every other princess would do, complaining to their strict maid-in-waiting. Outcome: he'd probably believe her. Worst case scenario: he would not understand. Plan: try the idea for the heck of it.

Keeping her mind in a state where she can keep a straight face and should not be picturing Neji in a caretaker uniform (why not? he already had the nagging tone), Tenten began to open her mouth to give him what seems to be the sappiest complain she had ever came up with when the door slid open, grabbing their attention.

"Cousin Neji," Hinata bowed. At this point, Tenten thanked the heavens for such a privacy prying family.

"What is it?" He replied, standing up.

"Father has requested for you to run an errand for him." Pulling a scroll from behind, the violet haired girl presented it to Neji. "It must be delivered immediately."

"I understand." As Neji and Hinata spoke about the details of the scroll, Tenten wondered about the contents of it. For one thing, it must be very important for Neji to be delivering it rather than a servant. Her thoughts were interrupted it when she saw Neji head out the door without saying anything else to her.

"Hey wait!"

"Yes?" The male Hyuuga raised a brow, noting his wife's outburst.

"Where are you going?"

"To the village."

"I want to go with you," said Tenten, looking him directly in the eyes. Neji turned around and stared at her. In his mind, he weighed the possibilities of bringing her along with him. She half-expected him to refuse her request, but was quite surprised that he agreed to let her attend with him.

"You may accompany me, but-"

"But what?"

"You'll have to change. Hinata, please assist her. I'll be waiting at the front gate." When the door closed, Tenten gave a triumphant smirk. She was going to the village.

* * *

Much to her dismay, going to the village with Neji meant Hinata was going along as well. It wasn't like she didn't like Hinata, it's just that she had other things in mind, namely escaping away for a couple of minutes to talk to Sakura. But deciding not to dwell on petty things to force on that she was outside of the Hyuuga household, Tenten walked happily down the streets that were currently in the process of being decorated by the villagers for the Empress's birthday.

"Um. . .Cousin Neji, I would like to go and do some shopping on my own if you don't mind. I'll meet you back here in a while."

"Very well." The simple scene unfolded in front of Tenten's very eyes and she stared in awe. Hinata said a few words and she was able to leave. Just like that!

"Maybe I should accom-"

"No." In her mind, she wondered who would play such a cruel joke on her because she was definitely not laughing.

* * *

"What was the nature of your errand again?" Tenten asked dryly. They were walking for about ten minutes and he did not say anything about the errand he had to run. The street was filled people, young and old, selling anything from accessories to vegetables, but they all had their eyes on them. It's one thing to have a husband that was popular among the city, but it was another when women were giving her envious looks because she was his wife, which she didn't want to be in the first place.

They were about to turn the corner when Neji abruptly halted, making the brunette bump against him. When she recovered, Tenten turned her gaze from Neji to find Uchiha Sasuke standing right in front of them.

"You should watch where you are going, Uchiha," Neji said with a hard tone. "I believe you owe my wife an apology for your clumsiness." He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by someone.

"Let me go! You-" Tenten thought her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets, but she kept her posture and calmly tilted her head to find Sakura being harshly held by Sasuke.

"What is the meaning of this?" She inquired, almost angry that he was hurting her friend. How dare he handle her like that? Neji looked at his wife, to the Uchiha, and then to the pink haired girl behind him. Something was definitely going on.

"You again," the ebony haired official growled out. "Must you interfere with every arrest I make?"

"When you are speaking to my wife, I suggest you show her some respect, Uchiha," interjected Neji. "Besides, I, for one would like to know where you are taking the girl." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga and answered him.

"I saw her sneaking around the Imperial gates, so I am bringing her to the station to ask a few questions."

"I told you," yelled Sakura. "I am suppose to deliver the flowers to the palace!"

"Well, where are they now?" Sasuke accused. The cherry blossom retched her elbow from his grasp and took a step away.

"_You_," she pointed directly to him. "I was going to get them when _you_ interfered and now I have to go back and explain to my boss why twenty dozens of lilies are laying on the streets! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to arrange them?" She turned her head away in disgust and went to Tenten's side. "I did not do anything wrong, so get it through your thick head!" And with that, she gave a secret wink to her brunette friend and stalked off leaving behind a bewildered Sasuke.

'Serves him right,' thought Tenten.

"Looks like you need to be more wry about the real crimes and less about citizens making flower deliveries, Uchiha." The official did not say another word and left before giving a stern glare at the Hyuuga's wife.

"Consider yourself lucky." And with that, he was gone. Neji looked at Tenten from the corner of his eye. She was calm, breathing in a few deep breaths in doing so. Whatever happened between the Uchiha and the pink haired girl was none of his business, but apparently, his wife took part in it too. Pushing the situation to the back of his mind, he focused on the current issue at hand.

"Come on, Tenten," he drawled, pulling her back to reality. "We have an errand to run."

* * *

"One miso ramen please," the blond man ordered. His loud voice grabbed her attention and she caught herself staring at him. Face flushed, Hinata tried to walk towards him because it was the only path she can take to purchase the vegetables she needed for lunch. So, she diverted her eyes towards the ground and quickly strolled pass the man when she heard a clinking sound at her foot. It was a coin, and not just any coin, the coin belonged to him.

"Umm, excuse me miss," he greeted, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Did you happen to see a coin rolling by you?" Her throat was dry. She did not utter word, but stare at him. The blond in front of her waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she finally answered. Then she bends down to fetch the coin he had dropped. "H-h-here, I believed this is yours." Hinata handed him the coin and he thanked her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?"

"Hinata," she blurted out.

"Hinata, eh. Well, thanks a lot for helping me." The Hyuuga heiress bowed and walked quickly in the other direction, praying that he did not see her flushed face. Naruto, however was glad he found what he was missing. "Hehe, now I can upgrade to a super size bowl of miso ramen!" Excited, he flipped the coin in his hand and watched as it dropped on the ground, again. Bending down to pick it up, he was not aware that he was so close to the ramen cart. And within seconds, the owner was yelling, "My ramen cart!" as it rolled down the hill. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Um, oops."

* * *

"Can you please tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that information is classified." Tenten murmured something under breath and continued to walk beside her husband. Her silk dress was making it hard to keep up with his long strides. With her hair bound into a single bun, in which she had never tried before, Tenten wanted to look for a new hair accessory. Her eyes wondered around her and smiled when she saw an old couple selling some hairpins. Without a word, she went over and examined them in awe. They were so beautiful.

"Tenten, we don't have time for this," said Neji, finally aware that his wife was not behind him.

"But, they look so pretty. Can I just do some window shopping," she whined, picking up a golden pin with pink crystals embedded in the shape of a dragon. He didn't respond. Instead, he handed a hand full of coins to the owners and dragged her off while she was holding onto the hair accessory.

"Hey! I was still looking!"

"You seem content with that one, so why bother with the others." He stopped and turned to face her. Taking the newly purchased item, he held it to her head and clasped it neatly into place. Satisfied that the hairpin was secured in her bun, he turned to her and said, "We have an errand to run." Tenten rolled her eyes gave him a mock scowl.

'Men,' she thought. 'They are so arrogant and always think of themselves.' Without a second thought, she grabbed the scroll out of his grip.

"Just because you have an errand to run, did not mean I have to follow along!" She flung the scroll around as if she was trying to hit a fly. "We have been going around for about an hour. Where is this suppose to be delivered to, anyways? First, you let Hinata go wherever she wants and now you treat me like I am so kind of-" She didn't get to finish sentence because at the moment, she lost her grip on the scroll, sending it falling into the air and into a chart filled with bottles of liquor. The man operating the chart was pushing it away from where they were standing, going deeper in the crowd. Tenten bit her lip and looks sheepishly at Neji, who didn't know whether to go after the chart or strangle his wife. "Oops, sorry."

"Come on," he said, deciding to hold in his anger and save it for another time. Neji snatched her hand and pulled her along with him, she had no choice but to follow. They went pass the crowds of people, trying to avoid bumping into them as much as possible. But finally, Tenten spotted the man pushing the chart going through an alley way and pursued deeper. Neji was behind her and tried to keep a close distance so he would not lose her. He wouldn't want anyone to know that he lost his wife on their first outing. That would be embarrassing.

"He went in there," she pointed and went in the entrance without another thought. Neji, however, didn't realize where they were until he reached inside. Bright silk hanging among the huge rooms, people drinking expensive wine from porcelain and jade cups, women sitting on the laps of men, they were both in a brothel. 'Oh, crap!' Tenten swore inwardly. 'I'm in trouble now.'

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Hiashi lashed out angrily, making Tenten wonder how he would sound if he was 'nice'. The day she would see him being 'nice' was the day pigs fly. "You've brought shame to the Hyuuga name." The thief held her ground and stared at the floor. Assembled in the main den, the whole Hyuuga family with her included were discussing the accusations the other noble families just had to point out. Namely, why Neji was spotted at the brothel. This was not fair. How was she know that they had entered a brothel? He entered the brothel and she had to be blamed for it. "This whole situation could have been avoided if only you would have taken the time to conduct your duties as a proper _wife_." Again, he slammed the cane down to emphasize his point. "We are now the laughing stock of the city, but you _will_ change their prospective." His hard pearl eyes stared into her dark orbs. "You _will_ be the victor of competition no matter _what_ the cost. Bring me the emblem of the Empress and you will be forgiven." She did not say anything. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"Stupid family and their stupid rules," she muttered under her breath. "I'll be damned if I ever have to actually live here for an eternity. I rather live in hell!" Storming back to the courtyard to let some air out, she looked up at the pale moon. Tomorrow, the moon will be full. Tomorrow will be the Empress's day of birth. Tomorrow will be the day she had to win the competition. Tomorrow, Kiba and Akamaru will be free. And tomorrow, she would leave this place once and for all. Her hand reached up behind her head and pulled the hairpin Neji had bought for her earlier. She held it up the moonlight and watched the gems glitter in the dark.

In her mind, she laughed. Oh what would one give to own such a fine piece of work? She bet this one hairpin can feed a starving family for months. Often, she have seen the rich taking advantage of their wealth, purchasing jewels instead of saving it, or better yet, help the poor. With every gold coin they receive, it will go into the funding of the finest silks, raw and ready to be tailored into seasonal robes, exotic foods; filling their large bellies while others starve to death, and gambling. It sickened her that the Empress would allow such a thing. Deciding that there are better ways than to stand back and watch as the country drown themselves in more debts, Tenten started to steal from the rich and gave fair amounts to the poor. Officials have devised numerous plans and great rewards for her capture, but she remained free because of her strong will.

"There you are." Neji observed her silently, noticing that she refused to greet him. Though they retrieved the scroll, the errand was left unattended. For the second time since she had been tied to the family, he had to watch his wife being scolded by the head of the main family. It was mortifying; no one would want to be blamed for even the littlest things. Nevertheless, those sessions proved a point that the main household held power over the theirs, the branch family. In this short period of time, he probably knew what she was feeling right at this moment. He will not allow Hiashi use her anger as a catalyst to punish her.

"I know you are angry at Hiashi, but it may be wise for you to just let it go." With her back turned, she didn't know that Neji was watching her carefully. Pausing, he let her register what he meant. He was warning her. "There is no point harboring animosity toward any member of the main household, it'll only add fuel to the flames." She hadn't even been here three days and without warning, Hiashi was treating her like she was below him. Although it was not common for women to express their freedom, for it was known to be a great disrespect, this situation was completely different and she wasn't going to stand by and let him bully her. "You are my wife and I can only protect you during my presence at this household. If today's situation was different, you would have been heavily punished. The Hyuuga household has no tolerance for mistakes," he let the statement linger in the air. "They expect obedience, loyalty, and duty, nothing else."

"Is that all you live for?" She demanded. "Every morning you open your eyes, every time you conduct your duties, every breath you take, is it all in the name of the Hyuuga family? What kind of life is that?"

"It's the only life I've known to live by," he whispered. "And now you must live by it also."

"But that is not living at all."

"And what do you know of life?" Tenten reeled around, standing directly in front of him.

"I know plenty, enough to know that there is so much more to live for outside these walls," she cried, throwing her hands around her to prove the point. "I know that plenty of people would give up anything to live the life you have, but you know what? I'd give up everything in a second to be free of this _cage_." That last statement grabbed his attention.

He said nothing to refute her. She was right. Ever since he was born, his future was set in stone for him. It was his family, the Branch family's duty to protect the Main family. Whether he wanted to escape from his duty or ignore it, those options were out of the question. Honor, duty, loyalty were expected from him, nothing more.

"How does it feel to be a _prisoner_?" She asked, her voice full of malice. Hearing no response, Tenten knew she had struck a chord. She took a step away from him and made her way to her quarters, ignoring the ache that was tugging near her heart. With her eyes closed, she could never forget the expression on Neji's face– fear, shock, confusion, anger. For a second, she believed that he was almost human. _Almost_.

It was not her choice to be in this predicament but she had to be here out of the loyalty she had to her friends, not the devil. Outside these walls, she was free to do whatever she wanted, but even freedom had a price. For hers, she must endure this charade for a while longer. If she wanted to save Kiba and Akamaru, she knew she had to suck up her pride and act her role properly. With these thoughts dwelling in her head, Tenten realized that this esd the kind of situation she had always told herself to avoid. She was already in it too deep, enough to know that she had to be more cautious of her actions. The last thing she wanted was to get emotional with the very people she despised.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go, chapter seven. I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I guess the lack of inspiration has affected me. Though I have wonderful comments of those who want me to finish up my stories, I guess I don't have the time for it, but I will try to do my best. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted, but it will be in awhile because my interest in Naruto has been depleted to zero. Since you've waited so long for this chapter, it doesn't hurt to give you a taste of what's in the next chapter. Anyways, you know what to do. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, please review. Don't forget to check out my profile for new stories and updates! Join my new community if you love this story! Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Eight**

"Four other members, huh?" She threw the rock, watching it as it sank in the dark river. "Got any idea who they are?" The pink haired girl gave a wide smile.

"Oh, I think I have some," she said, pulling something from her pocket and handing it to Tenten. It was a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the names.

"Where did you get this?" The thief smirked.

"I have my sources." Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course, she knew what Sakura meant. Now she understood why Sakura was 'working' for the fruit seller and florist. The goal was to get the connections with the people the Empress had the most trust in. All she had to do was to keep an ear open to get the information she needed. It was sly and brilliant just like a true thief. "Just so you know, the competition will be a piece of cake for you. But," the petal head girl cast her eyes to the ground. "There is a catch."

"What?" Sakura held her breath.

"Okay, before you freak out, I want you to know that-"

"Just tell me already!"

"-you have a good husband and if don't win, I'm sure Kiba and Akamaru will forgive you-um, when they are in heaven, I guess. . .without their head attached-" The girl cringed slightly as she pictured them in her own head, but her thoughts were interrupted instantly with her friend's stern voice calling her name.

"Sakura!"

"Okay! Geez. The catch is that you have to complete the first round with your husband as in: you and Neji have to work _**together**_," she stressed the last word. The brunette immediately froze. In her head, only one thought came to mind: someone up there must _really_ hate her. And here she thought her life might have some meaning, only having to come to the conclusion that the someone up there is probably laughing at her misery. Right now. Damn it, since when did she start being this paranoid? it must have been something the Hyuugas were putting her food that was for sure.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, first off, this is a **WARNING**: my writing has taken a turn making this all chapter full of seriousness, lacking the usual sarcasm in between. I will understand if you don't me to continue writing this story, it's better than ruining the bigger picture, which is to keep this story alive. The only thing that keeps me going at this point are the lovely reviews by you readers! Thank the Heavens for that! Yes, I know, this chapter is realitively short and I am a bit disappointed in myself for letting my writing go in a direction that strays from what makes it my style. Clearly you see the problem here: I cannot do this anymore! Writing used to be fun when you have all of these ideas that you want to share, but forcing them out is an entirely different story and time stranding when you don't know what you want to write about. Okay, enough of my rambling. Here is the next chapter (hopefully it will last). Enjoy!

* * *

Special **THANKS** to my fateful readers! You guys are **AWESOME**!

**AGENT KELL**

**mappsqo**

**BitterLife**

**framed-high**

**Matahari**

**randomly reading**

**Aoiro Kuma**

**angrlgrl**

**Princess of Storms**

**animequeen 100**

**ice illuser**

**engr4t300**

**tenten kunoichi**

**machanbanlover**

**Koduku**

**teen titan girl**

**InuObessed o.o**

**Bluerosescorpio**

**Defender of the Light**

**The Demonic Ninjas 3 (TIMES SIX)**

**TheSilverMirror**

**Blood Stained Sorceress**

**kawaii-firestar**

**Airashii Mochidzuki**

**SnowCharms**

**dianalovely1995 (TIMES TWO)**

**xOxExtremelyHyperGirlxOx**

**anonymous**

**darklord3535**

**Solene **

**Dagirl14**

**Anon**

**NeferNeferi**

**dreamcloud99**

**anon**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

* * *

**Started:** January 11, 2007

**Draft Finished:** Thursday, October 17, 2007

**Draft Edited:** Friday, July 18, 2008

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the series Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead **

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Recap**

"How does it feel to be a _prisoner_?" She asked, her voice full of malice. Hearing no response, Tenten knew she had struck a chord. She took a step away from him and made her way to her quarters, ignoring the ache that was tugging near her heart. With her eyes closed, she could never forget the expression on Neji's face– fear, shock, confusion, anger. For a second, she believed that he was almost human. _Almost_.

It was not her choice to be in this predicament but she had to be here out of the loyalty she had to her friends, not the devil. Outside these walls, she was free to do whatever she wanted, but even freedom had a price. For hers, she must endure this charade for a while longer. If she wanted to save Kiba and Akamaru, she knew she had to suck up her pride and act her role properly. With these thoughts dwelling in her head, Tenten realized that this esd the kind of situation she had always told herself to avoid. She was already in it too deep, enough to know that she had to be more cautious of her actions. The last thing she wanted was to get emotional with the very people she despised.

* * *

"Four other members, huh?" She threw the rock, watching it as it sank in the dark river. "Got any idea who they are?" The pink haired girl gave a wide smile.

"Oh, I think I have some," she said, pulling something from her pocket and handing it to Tenten. It was a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the names.

"Where did you get this?" The thief smirked.

"I have my sources." Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course, she knew what Sakura meant. Now she understood why Sakura was 'working' for the fruit seller and florist. The goal was to get the connections with the people the Empress had the most trust in. All she had to do was to keep an ear open to get the information she needed. It was sly and brilliant just like a true thief. "Just so you know, the competition will be a piece of cake for you. But," the petal head girl cast her eyes to the ground. "There is a catch."

"What?" Sakura held her breath.

"Okay, before you freak out, I want you to know that-"

"Just tell me already!"

"-you have a good husband and if don't win, I'm sure Kiba and Akamaru will forgive you-um, when they are in heaven, I guess. . .without their head attached-" The girl cringed slightly as she pictured them in her own head, but her thoughts were interrupted instantly with her friend's stern voice calling her name.

"Sakura!"

"Okay! Geez. The catch is that you have to complete the first round with your husband as in: you and Neji have to work _**together**_," she stressed the last word. The brunette immediately froze. In her head, only one thought came to mind: someone up there must _really_ hate her. And here she thought her life might have some meaning, only having to come to the conclusion that the someone up there is probably laughing at her misery. Right now. Damn it, since when did she start being this paranoid? it must have been something the Hyuugas were putting her food that was for sure.

"What did you say?" Tenten said slowly, wondering if she had heard Sakura correctly.

"Oh don't be melodramatic, Tenten, I'm sure you and Neji will do fine. Besides, it's just one round, it won't kill you." This time, Tenten snorted.

"You have no idea, Sakura. That guys is a total-ARGH, I don't know how to put his ego in words!" Her mind momentarily drifted to the 'family' meeting that she was oh-so-familiar with. "And his family is a whole other story."

"Ah, don't worry. I bet he'll be sorry to lose such a great wife!" Sakura joked. Apparently, Tenten wasn't amused and stuck out her tongue childishly as she hopped off the rock she was currently sitting on.

"Of course he will be sorry," she announced, walking towards the forest.

"Oh, and just you wait until your final performance!"

"Why?"

"Because," the pink haired thief smiled. "I tailored a fabulous dress for you! In fact, you can say it's the MOST fabulous dress I've ever made for you!" Tenten made a face. The one thing she hated the most was being all dressed up. The expensive noble robes that she's currently wearing are bit uncomfortable, even for her, having to change into a few different types per day, everyday. Knowing, Sakura, the dress she designed would've probably been over the top. "Just meet me before you perform and I'll help you put it on!" Tenten nodded her head, not wanting to disappoint her friend who've worked so hard on it already.

"Alright, it's deal," she final said, heading back to the Hyuuga compound, feeling like a little weight had been lifted off her heart. Tomorrow is the day she had been looking forward to all week. To be reunited with her friends, and to escape the Hyuuga family. If only if it was that easy.

* * *

Tenten found herself unable to sleep. To make sense of things, she went to her room, sat on the table, and drank tea until drowsiness came to her. Like every morning since she had been here, Hinata came into her room, and asked her to get ready after setting the day's clothes and a basin of water on the table for her use.

"Good morning, Tenten. Did you sleep well?" Hinata asked politely. She was dressed in dark robes that oddly resemble servants' clothing. Tenten made a note of the stitchings that were pulling lose in the attempt of a hasty repair. Tenten couldn't help but feel sad for the Hyuuga heiress. She wanted to help out Hinata, who had been nothing but nice to her from day one. What else could she do? Today was her last day here at the Hyuuga mansion and also the Empress' birthday. Everyone is up and running. So, Tenten decided to help out Hinata with the chores.

At first, Hinata protested to Tenten about the duties and chores, but in the end, she gave in and went to the market to pick up the ingredients for the large feast that needed to be prepare tonight. That alone was a huge task, so having nothing better to do, Tenten went out her way and helped out with the house work, cleaning and polishing like she had never done before, which is true.

To her utter surprise, the entire household was clean and decorated with sensible art pieces and strolls that expressed the joy for the Empress. Tenten couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked down the halls filled with the busy bodies of servants.

By noon, she had cleaned the kitchen, fetched the feed for the chickens to peck on, watered every pot and plant in the garden, washed and hanged the clothes, and now, she was dusting a large room filled with every book there possibly is in the whole mansion. Nevertheless, she found her sanctuary. Who knew it would be in a library?

All morning, Tenten had been humming a tune. It was a melody of soft notes that she had heard once before. There were no words, but vocalization of many octaves. Each note carried for second until the string of notes turned to a song. The song she hummed continue and she did not pay the least attention to the person that had entered the room. Drowning herself in her task, she didn't hear the door open, until he spoke that is.

"What is that song are you humming?" Tenten stiffen, but her hand was still wiping the dust off the book she was currently holding. The humming stopped. Giving her a few seconds to put the book away, he repeated the question.

"It's just a song," she told him. Turning to the next book. She didn't dare look at him. In fact, she was so focused on the book she was cleaning, her vision blurred.

"Are you going to clean all day?" Now, Tenten was getting annoyed. Did he come all the way here just to ask her obvious questions? Turning around, she faced him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She grounded out. Neji gave her a look, and said nothing. Sighing, Tenten went back to cleaning, moving as far as she could away from him, and he stood to watch. The silence was deafening. No one spoke, nor moved from their current position. The only audible sound in the room was Tenten's dusting, and it was torture.

"My mother used to sing to me when I was a little boy." In a movement, her head was over her left shoulder, looking up at him. Arms to his side, he just stood there in front of her.

"That's nice," she told him softly. It was the tone of his voice she noticed, filled with emotion as if he was just reminiscing. She doubt his mother was still alive, much less his father, but it wouldn't be her place to ask about his parents. "May I help you with something?" Regaining her posture, Tenten set the cloth on the bookshelf and took a long exhale.

"We have some fruit trees around the Hyuuga estate. Would you like some?" Inwardly, Tenten was bewildered, not knowing why he was attempting to make conversation with her. After what she said to him last night, she would have thought he'd be furious with her. Those words were the first sincere thing she had heard from him since last night. To think that he had forgiven her was the sight hope Tenten had thought right then. It might soften the blow when he figures out he had to be apart of the competition too. She didn't want to lose the first round, that would be embarrassing.

"Well, I suppose I can take a break," she said reluctantly, and like a lady, she followed Neji out as he led her toward a section of Hyuuga estate she had never been before.

Walking through the gates that led them to a grove of trees, her amber eyes widened to see so many fruits blooming from the branches. Neji, who was standing with his arms crossed, let her roam from tree to tree, taking in the beautiful site. "The peaches are ripe this time of the year." To show her what he meant, her husband walked toward the peach tree and plucked one. It instantly fell off and laid mystically in the palm of his hand. Then, he turned around and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Tenten said, awed that he had done for her. Eyes filled with bewilderment, she examined the fruit, admiring the perfection of the shape and its vibrant color. It was beautiful, so beautiful, she was hestiant to take a bite of it. "Is it alright if I eat it?" He gave a nod and watched her as she sank her teeth in the juicy peach. "It's very sweet." A smile was on her face having to taste the succulent and intoxicating fresh fruit. In her joy of eating something that reminds her of her old life, Tenten didn't notice the sweet nectar that was running down the corners of her mouth. And in an instant, a piece of cloth made its way on her face, wiping the juice away. The sudden action made her blink twice.

"The peach's juice is running down your face," he told her, holding the white cloth for her to use. His silver eyes linger on her lips, then he turned his gaze elsewhere as if staring at her was a taboo. She didn't know what to say. For second, she thought it was some other man rather than Neji, but thinking back to when she hurt her ankle and that he carried her all the way home on his back made her realized that he was trying to care for her. "Did you enjoy the peach, Tenten?" If not at all, at least a little bit. In his own way, he was trying to apologize for what he had said to her.

"Mm-hmm," she replied when she found her voice. Giving him a smile, Tenten extended her hand toward him. "Do you want a bite?" The look on his face was priceless. He was hesitant, but in the end, he decided to take the peach out of her hand, and took a bite near the eaten flesh of the fruit.

"It's sweet." He doesn't give her back the fruit, instead, he plucked another and gave it to her. "You better eat. We will all begin to leave for the competition in a few hours." Tenten accepted the newly fresh peach in her hand. "Are you ready?"

'As ready as I'll ever be,' she thought, absently eating the peach. "Are you?" Neji didn't answer, but continued to eat the fruit Tenten had before. Silently, they both watched the blossoms fall from the trees and onto the mother earth as they ate together. It was peaceful.

* * *

The morning of the Empress' day of birth did not go as well for Sakura as it did with Tenten. Here is why: she woken up at dawn (the sun was barely peeking over the horizon), she had to wrap, tie, carry, and place bouquet of flowers in a wheelbarrow, and now she had to deliver them to the palace. With all the people in the city moving around, traffic turned into an issue, especially since almost everyone wanted to get a seat in time for the competition. Secretly, Sakura wanted nail down every person that was blocking her path, but she went against it, for it wouldn't be a good idea to anger Ino. After telling Ino about the incident involving the cruel spiky-head chicken and the lilies, Sakura had to take the blame because Ino did not have time for excuses. On top of that, she had to replace the lilies by picking them again. It was hard labor, but it eased the cherry blossom's mind as she pretended that each lily she picked, it would be a nasty curse that would be set upon the arrogant officer. It made her feel better, just a bit.

* * *

The time for the competition started and the Hyuuga family, including Tenten, stepped into the royal palace. Countless nobles and members of the upper class joined, walking down the corridors that led to the main stage. All of them were dressed in the best robes money could buy. As for the Hyuuga family, newly tailored clothes arrived eariler that morning just after they had their breakfast. Though it didn't make a difference for Tenten, whose elegant white robes display complex embroideries of violet lilies lined with gold stitching, for Hinata it was a different story. From day one, she had not yet witness the shy Hyuuga wearing anything like now. The way the turquoise silk wrap around her slim figure and the way she walked with grace made Tenten, the rest of the village realize her natural quiet beautiful. Neji, on the other hand, did not care much about his attire. He did, however, match his wife, wearing a simple silk robe with a indigo sash. Imprinted on his were golden swirls that emerge to form a dragon on his back. Hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, his handsome face was framed with the long and dark colored locks that made him look like so perfect, it was inhuman.

Along the way, husband and wife walked side by side while others observed them from afar. And by that, it meant Tenten receiving murderous glares from the females of the upper class who were envious of her. They talked amongst each other, giving her the evil eye; their mind plotting ways to embarrass Tenten with their petty schemes. The thief mentally rolled her eyes, noticing the glint in their eyes as she linked arms with her husband. Of course, she only did that just to spite them. Though she didn't know the rules of public display of affection among the Hyuuga family, Tenten had a feeling that it was frown upon to even hold the hand of your spouse while walking down the street. Hell, even a smile was disapprove of, but she did it anyways.

Neji followed the royal advisors of the Empress, silently wishing that they would hurry. Step by step, he had heard enough from the female population that would last him for a life time. If they were not whispering about his looks, they were criticizing the appearance of _his_ wife_. _Watching her from the corner of his eye, he almost smirked at the way she was handling things. With their steps in sync, she held onto his right arm as she smiled, her full lips shine with the small amount of lipstick and nothing else. Her face was pure. She acted like a true Hyuuga, ignoring the surroundings and using the atmosphere to heighten her appearance with grace and dignity. With that in mind, Neji didn't care if she was leaning her head softly near his shoulder. It was almost comforting, knowing that she was by his side.

Not far ahead, Hiashi is at the far end, making his way to his destination. As they reached the main stage, the royal advisors guided the nobles to their seats that bordered along the walls. Set directly in the far wall was the royal box, where the Empress sat. Upon the arrival of her majesty, every person present bowed down to honor her. Donned in jade green robes and multiple jewels, the beauty of the Empress awed the crowd. After receiving permission to rise, the nobles took their seats while a man with silver haired that resembled a scarecrow address the audience.

"Welcome one and all for attending on this magnificent day. Today we celebrate not only the day of birth of our beloved Empress Tsunade, but for the prosperity for this kingdom. On this special day, we will witness the determination and skills that makes up the backbone of our success. In order to do that, a competition is set where members of noble family will display their talent they are honored for. In the first round of the competition, we will demonstrate team work. May I please have the main participates and their partners at the center stage?" Tenten didn't have a choice but went up to the stage in tow of her husband. And once again, many pairs of eyes were on her like a hawk, making her shift uncomfortably. If it wasn't for Neji's presence, she would have forgotten to actually smile.

"The first round will require partners. The competition will be timed and your goal is to bring a cup of tea from the starting point to the eldest person of the family. The first to complete this task wins the round. Now, please take your positions." Kakashi direct the pairs to the starting point where there were five small tables and on those tables contained a china cup filled with tea. On the other end, Hiashi and other elderly members of the noble class sat in their chairs as they watched their representatives prepare for the first round.

From the crowd of people, Tenten looked in the audience and spotted Sakura, who was waving at her with a big smile. Giving her a thumbs up, the cherry blossom shifted her head toward the stage, silently telling the brunette to go and do her best. Tenten sighed. Beside her, Neji pulled her into position in order to begin the competition. With all five pairs lined up at the starting point, Kakashi made sure they were all ready. "Now, remember the rules. You can only touch the cup once with your hands and have only one minute to complete this task." Holding an hour glass, he flipped it and shouted: "GO!" Immediately, the competitors scramble to find a way to travel the short distance to deliever the cup of tea.

Tenten didn't have time for screw ups. If they both needed to balance the cup and bring it together, there was no way one of them is allowed to place the cup on their head and walk all the distance. However, while she was thinking about that, Neji had a plan.

The look on his wife's face made him realize that she was very determine to win the first round. Even in the amidst of things, he did not forget that all eyes were on them. The Hyuuga family was famous for their method off doing things, not just for their standing in society. Just like before, they were watching their every move, anticipating for them to fail.

Neji couldn't help but notice the way Tenten bit her lip, the look of worry and confusion damping on her usual facade. It also made him thought back to all the trouble she had gone through just to be here, and he'll never forget that. Of course, going into a brothel with your wife was a bit embarrassing, especially if it was her idea in the first place. He found it amusing, almost. Not that he had ever been in one by force, but there was no way he'd ever return, dead or alive. As an honorable man, he would keep true to his wife even if he had only known her for about three days. Hyuuga Neji may be a lot of things, but he's anything but blind.

"Come here." At a moment's notice, Tenten found herself face to face with Neji. He had pulled her against him, so close that she could feel him breathing down on her. As she was confused and frustrated, she didn't notice that her husband had place the cup of tea between them. Being careful, her amber eyes caught the sight of the cup being held in place by their foreheads. Instinctively, she moved closer to him, their bodies a few inches apart while Neji held her securely at her elbows to make sure she was steady. The brunette tried to look elsewhere but up, however, it was impossible because one slight move and the cup will slip. So, in her current situation, Tenten was staring into the eyes of Neji, their nose touching and their lips barely centimeters apart. "Walk towards Hiashi, Tenten. On three." He instructed. She had no choice but to follow. There was no way she was going to lose because of personal space issues, especially when they are husband and wife for heaven's sake.

This was the most embarrassing moment in her life. Not only is she close to Neji, but so close she found it hard to breath. The pair walked sideways, stepping in a fast pace rhythm to the other side. As her foot made its way toward the finishing point, Tenten kept her gaze onto Neji, mesmerized by the way he was guiding her. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine and as a response, she tightened her grip on his arms. Feeling the need to breath, she twisted her head a little bit to find that the others were coming their way. Members of the noble who had been witnessing their strategy began to mimick the couple and hurried to catch up.

"Oh, no," she gasped. "We need to go faster." Suddenly, her foot lost its rhythm and she felt her body fall forward. The force of gravity pulled her directly to her husband. Tenten saw herself moving closer and closer toward Neji and felt a small sensation on her lips. With her eyes widen with shock, she almost let out a scream when she realized what she had done. She had just _**kissed **_her husband in front of everyone! Looking at Neji, she still had her mouth slightly open and found him staring back at her. In those silvery depths, she did not find any sign of emotion regarding what she had just lips touched for a short moment, but for Tenten it seemed like minutes before she let out a surprised yelp and jerk her head back. As a result, the cup of tea fell from the height of their heads and laid balance on top of Neji's left foot ever so neatly.

"Tenten," he said her name in earnest. His eyes move to where Hiashi was sitting and back at her. Once she got the idea, she gave him a nod. They were only to touch the cup once with their hands, but there was no such rule that the cup had to be carried all the way to the finish point with both partners. The task was suppose to show a team effort and they were going to demonstrated well. Tenten stepped back while Neji raised the cup with a simple upward movement, launching the cup in the mid-air. Upon that notion, it was her turn and in one swift kick, the cup spun toward Hiashi, the liquid trapped within the cup; not a single drop fell out. And like it was naturally planned, Hiashi caught the object in his hand and set it down on the table beside him.

"Winner: Tenten of the Hyuuga family," announced Kakashi when the cup landed in a thump.

"We did it!" The thief exclaimed as she smiled at Neji. In return, her husband had a smirk on his face, but it was wiped off when Tenten embraced him as a reflex. Feeling him stiffen upon her touch, she released her hold on him and sheepishly took a step back, returning her arms to her side. "Sorry." He closed his eyes and turned to take his seat now that he did his part. "Wait!" His movements stopped. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I clumsily did." Her cheeks felt hot as she thought back to the kiss. "I promise you I won't do it a-"

"That's quite all right, Tenten." There wasn't a hint of anger in his voice. "We will discuss this later." With that, he reached over and wiped the small droplet of liquid that was on her forehead with his bare fingers. His touch lingered on her temple and she felt as if she held her breath. Everyone was watching despite the noise from the crowds that were cheering for the Hyuuga family. But she didn't pay attention. Her gaze was on Neji as he leaned in, closing the proximity between them. "Good luck." His voice whispered in her ear, making her stop short. She didn't move an inch. And before she realize he was gone, the next competition started. The only problem was that her mind wasn't set on the competition. It was set on Neji and their first kiss.

* * *

The second round of the competition wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. It was an event to entertain the guests and that's what Tenten did. Again, she demonstrated her martial arts skills and incorporated into dance movements, awing the audience in splendor while she performed with ribbons, just like she had done the first morning in the Hyuuga courtyard. Although her grace and formation of techniques did earn the interest of the crowd, it did not satisfy Hiashi, who had been giving her death glares ever since the incident between her and his nephew. Nevertheless, she won the second round of the competition with ease, which she had no doubt because who would want to sit around and watch boring noble women carve animals out of fruits, anyway?

It was near the afternoon when the third competition came around. The sky was getting darker by the minute and lanterns were lit, illuminating the whole stage for everyone to see. For Tenten, it was the last thing she had to do in order to save her friends and she was going to pull out her best move. After Sakura helped her change into her newly created attire, she was transformed wearing red robes that hung on her every curve with a long red silk scarf draping over her shoulders and under her arms to keep the air from freezing her exposed limbs. Her hair was different as well, forming circular braids with decorated pieces that embedded her brunette locks. The jewels sparkle under the light, attracting more attention toward her being.

Everyone was capitived by her appearance. Among them were the men, naturally. They gasped silently, their mouths hung open in surprise that the ugly duckling had turned into a beautiful swan. It sure shut up the people who were criticizing her earlier. Their remarks were meager compared to what she looked now. As for Neji, he examined his wife closely. During the time that he seen her, he rarely saw her applying on make up, and now he could see that it didn't make much of a difference. Everything about her was ordinary to the point that her whole persona bewildered him. Never had he met someone like her before who is full of energy, determination, and with her own sense of mysteriousness. Until now, he hadn't realize that she carried an air of innocence and familiarity, a sensation he yearned to rediscover.

With her head held high, Tenten expressed the kind of pride that would've impress Hisashi, if he had paid any attention to her at all. Instead, he was leering at the whisperers that were making snide comments about her, which mainly came from the females in the crowd. Full of confident, Tenten looked out into the crowd, happy to see that Sakura was there to root for her. However, she didn't miss the encouragement from Hinata who clapped as loud as her small hands could muster when it was her turn to perform.

Right now, it was all or nothing. Tenten couldn't believe that this was actually happening. One minute she was no one and now, she was here, in front of the most elite class in society with their full attention on her. How ironic.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Nine**

The doors closed behind the Empress soundlessly. With no one guarding the only entrance and exit, Tenten didn't try to plan an escape. Even though the royal guards are not standing close to the door, she knew that they were nearby, silently watching.

"This is quite a large room," Tsunade commented, taking a seat. Keeping up with her role, the brunette poured the Empress a cup of rice wine. She was careful, not wanting to spill any liquid on the heavy emerald robes worn by the ruler of the country. Taking a sip, the caramel orbs of Tsunade laid on Tenten. Indeed it was a grand living space fit for a noble. The divider hung methodically in elegance, separating the sleeping quarters to from the parlor. Draws, dressers, and expensive vases were placed everywhere as decoration rather than for use. Wall scrolls hung on the once empty wall, while curtains drap the window sills. On the table rest a bottle of wine accompany by little cups, a bowl of peaches Neji had picked and brought back for her. Place adjacent to them was a little glass filled with white lilies Hinata got from the market. Everything in this room had some sort of significance. Though she had been living in this room for a few days, Tenten told herself to not be so sympathetic.

"Thank you," she said, continuing to stand. Her hands were folded in front of her; head slightly bowed down.

"You don't need to be so formal, Tenten," Empress Tsunade's voice rang. "After all, we've met before." Tenten raised her head, eyes full of confusion. "You're Heaven's Phoenix." The brunette thief gasped slightly. Golden eyes pierced her own. "How long did you expect to hide from me?"

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! A lot to take in, isn't it? Originally, I wanted to stretch the competition out into more chapters, but it seemed to make more sense to put them all in one chapter. I _know_: this story is moving way too fast, even for my liking. I think I have a lot of explaining to do on Neji's part, which is important because I didn't want to make this story into a cliche where the main characters just like each other without any explanation of why, how, or when it happened! Life isn't like that! Sure, there is love at first sight, but come on here, we're talking about Hyuuga Neji and Tenten! There needs to be development in a love story! And I will show it. . .in the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my profile for my latest Neji and Tenten story called Pass the Coffee, Hold the Tea! I've gotten some positive reviews. Now, tell me what you think! Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving! Now, I know I've been out for quite a bit, but I am trying to get some inspiration! It's so hard when SO few read my stories and SO few new ones have been written lately! It makes me kind of sad because I feel that the NejiTen fans have abandoned this site! Where did you ALL go? If you need inspiration, look no further! Check out my icon in my profile. Look at it and tell me how you can stay away from their cute relationship! Well, I shall stall you no longer. Enjoy this chapter while it lasts!

* * *

Special THANKS to my fateful reviewers! Your words give me motivation!

**AGENT KELL **

**SnowCharms**

**angelgrl**

**NeferNeferi**

**Anomymous**

**ice illuser**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

**Shikyo no Amtasu Shinsei **

**Judo Creature**

**hyuuga-tenten**

**Mysterious Smiles**

**Nerd4eva**

**rose-of-alabaster**

**Defender of the Light**

**Matahari **

**Verboten Byacolate**

**BitterLife**

**ajaj704**

**Blood Stained Sorceress **

**Emmaaaarr.x**

* * *

**Started:** Sunday, July 20, 2008

**Draft Finished:** Thursday, July 24, 2008

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the series Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead **

Chapter Nine

* * *

**Recap**

Everyone was capitived by her appearance. Among them were the men, naturally. They gasped silently, their mouths hung open in surprise that the ugly duckling has turned into a beautiful swan. It sure shut up the people who were criticizing her earlier. Their remarks were meager compared to what she looked now. As for Neji, he examined his wife closely. During the time that he seen her, he rarely saw her applying on make up, and now he could see that it didn't make much of a difference. Everything about her was ordinary to the point that her whole persona bewildered him. Never had he met someone like her before who was filled of energy, determination, and with her own sense of mysteriousness. Until now, he hadn't realize that she carried an air of innocence and familiarity, a sensation he yearned to rediscover.

With her head held high, Tenten expressed the kind of pride that would've impress Hisashi, if he had paid any attention to her at all. Instead, he was leering at the whisperers that were making snide comments about her, which mainly came from the females in the crowd. Full of confident, Tenten looked out into the crowd, happy to see that Sakura was there to root for her. However, she didn't miss the encouragement from Hinata who clapped as loud as her small hands can muster when it was her turn to perform.

Right now, it was all or nothing. Tenten couldn't believe that this was actually happening. One minute she was no one and now, she was here, in front of the most elite class in society with their full attention on her. How ironic.

* * *

Needless to say, Tenten stole the whole competition. Sakura didn't doubt her friend one bit. The noble families did not waste time for a celebrations. Apparently they called it a banquet in honor of Tenten being the victor of the competition, however you can't deny it for what it truly was. Two words: after party. The cherry blossom didn't get a chance to catch up with Tenten who was being "kidnapped" by the Hyuuga family. The last time she saw her, the infamous thief was being rushed into a carriage. Sakura had no choice but to follow them. Hey, it wasn't a party until somebody crashes it. Who would be a better candidate than her?

* * *

The ride back to the manor was quiet, just like the ride from that very morning. Except this time, Tenten was donned in her performance attire in place of the white robes that matched her husband. Neji, whom did not look at her, nor speak to her since the final round of the competition. He sat across from her with his arms across his chest, eyes intensively interested on the heavy curtains covering the windows. The two of them were isolated in a small confide space. With no one saying anything, Tenten broke the silence.

"Why did we leave so early?" She asked out loud. "I thought the winner of the competition gets a prize from the Empress." Tenten held up the emblem the royal advisor presented to her. "This is not it." Her outstretch hand stayed in place. The emblem meant nothing to her. It was only a piece of jewelry that represented her victory, something that the Hyuuga family wanted. What use was it to her?

"No, it is not." Pearl white orbs met her gaze. "The Empress will be at the banquet tonight, where you'll be able to make a request. Her Majesty will grant it within reason," he told her. That explained the rush home. They all wanted to get ready for the arrival of the ruler of the country and that meant making sure everything was all perfect. The brunette mentally rolled her eyes. "As for the emblem, Hiashi would gladly accept it when we return home."

"Good, because I don't want it." Tenten tucked the trinket away. Looking up, she found that Neji had his eyes on her.

"Is something the matter?" A small smile played on her lips.

"Where did you get that outfit?" That question almost caused her heart to stop. Keeping up with her act, the thief thought of a simple explanation.

"It's a thank you gift from the pink haired girl we met yesterday. She gave it to me out of gratitude for helping her deal with that rude Uchiha. She's a very talented girl." Of course, that much was true. Sakura had a talent for putting things together at the very last minute.

"I see." With that said, Neji didn't question any further and for the first time, Tenten was for glad for his silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, everything was set. Families of nobles came right after they got through the door. Inside, the entire manor had many tables and chairs in the grand reception room. Food and bottles of wine graced the tabletops with napkins, dozen of pairs of chopsticks, and bowls. Hanging on the ceiling, colorful decorations made the room look even bigger. Among them were ornament that glittered beside the fire-filled lanterns. The servants had really outdone themselves. Greeting the guests, they stood nearby the tables ready to serve the hot dishes and pour drinks. As for Tenten, Neji pulled her along, making sure she sat next to him, and to her relief Hiashi was occupied else where.

"Congratulations on your victory, Princess." The person rose his glass filled with clear liquid, no doubt it was rice wine. "Let's drink to it." He gulped it down all at once. As she reached for a glass herself, Tenten didn't get a chance to drink it for it was snatched up by none other than her husband. In a single breath, Neji didn't pay attention to her flabbergaust expression and finished his own glass cup after setting her (now empty) glass down.

"You shouldn't be drinking," he said to her. Once she snapped out of her revere, the thief didn't have a choice but drink the tea that was on the table. For once, she listened to her husband. It was probably for the best. She wouldn't want to get drunk anyways. But watching Neji drinking what seems to be rice wine by the mouthful every minute, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He was drinking it all just to protect her.

Glancing at the food at the table, she realized that she was hungry. Reaching for bits of meat and vegetables, Tenten looked around the table and observed the many people that were sitting at the table. Among them, Uchiha Sasuke sat next to a loud blond man. His eyes were searching, darting to corner after corners for any signs of disturbance. Talk about being paranoid. The name of the blond man, Uzumaki Naruto annoyed her husband to no end, making up rules to drinking games that she once had played with Sakura and Kiba. Hinata was a different story. Usually calm, quiet, and practically invisible, Tenten saw the way the violet haired girl was blushing while she sneaked glances at Naruto. Too bad the officer didn't have a clue. To him, she's just a nice person who helped him find a coin on the street.

The fact that other nobles were coming over to their table offering their congratulations made her sigh. After half an hour of sitting there, she was bored and wondered what took the Empress so long to arrive. "Neji, you should eat something," Tenten found herself saying, trying to sound as loving as she can. Of course, it was for the better. Drinking on an empty stomach is bad for the health especially when you've drank rice wine non-stop for so long. Nevertheless, Neji took her advice after she didn't bother for an answer and placed some food on his plate. Acting obediently, the Hyuuga male picked up his own chopsticks and did as he was told. Now _that_ was something that intrigued the table.

"Aww, Neji," gushed Ino. "Your wife is such a dear. No wonder she stole your heart." Upon that comment, Tenten saw a familar flash of color in the corner of her eye. Immediately, she stood up in a sudden hast, drawing attention from everyone at the table.

"I need some air," the brunette urged, making her way to the door. Around the table, everyone peered at the blonde woman.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Quiet feet skid across the cemet ground, minimizing as much noise as she could. Step by step, the soles of her slippers bounced slightly in air. From the moonlight, Sakura moved like a hunter, except she didn't find the person she was looking for because the person did the finding.

"Sakura!" Turning around, the cherry blossom saw Tenten. "You know, it would help lessen the suspicion that you are sneaking in if you would just walk around like you own the place."

"Yeah, right." She stuck out her tongue childishly. "Congratulations, _Princess_." The thief rolled her eyes from the mocking bow her friend gave her. "I take it from the agitated look on your face that the Empress hasn't arrived yet?" Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Why do people have to be fashionable late all the time?" The rhetorical question hung in the air.

"Hey, at least you won!"

"The performance was passable." If that comment came from Tenten herself, she would have laughed, but it didn't. The two females turned around and found the Empress standing in front of them. Eyes widened, they quickly bowed down. "Shall we go to some place more private?" Tsunade suggested as she told them to rise. Taking this as her cue to excuse herself, Sakura left them and the many royal guards that were around them.

'Good luck,' her friend's lips read as she walked away.

'Boy, do I need it,' she thought.

* * *

The doors closed behind the Empress soundlessly. With no one guarding the only entrance and exit, Tenten didn't try to plan an escape. Even though the royal guards are not standing close to the door, she knew that they were nearby, silently watching.

"This is quite a large room," Tsunade commented, taking a seat. Keeping up with her role, the brunette poured the Empress a cup of rice wine. She was careful, not wanting to spill any liquid on the heavy emerald robes worn by the ruler of the country. Taking a sip, the caramel orbs of Tsunade laid on Tenten. Indeed it was a grand living space fit for a noble. The divider hung methodically in elegance, separating the sleeping quarters to from the parlor. Drawers, dressers, and expensive vases were placed everywhere as decoration rather than for use. Wall scrolls hung on the once empty wall, while curtains drape the window sills. On the table rest a bottle of wine accompany by little cups, a bowl of peaches Neji had picked and brought back for her. Place adjacent to them was a little glass filled with white lilies Hinata got from the market. Everything in this room had touch of significance. Though she had been living in this room for a few days, Tenten told herself to not be so sympathetic.

"Thank you," she said, continuing to stand. Her hands were folded in front of her; head slightly bowed down.

"You don't need to be so formal, Tenten," Empress Tsunade stated evenly. "After all, we've met before." Tenten raised her head, eyes full of confusion. "You're Heaven's Phoenix." The brunette thief gasped slightly. Golden eyes pierced her own. "How long did you expect to hide from me?"

"I don't what know what you're talking about your Maj-" Her hand rose up, halting her explanation.

"Enough. The only thing I want to know is the safety of the princess." Tsunade scans Tenten up and down. "You are not a princess, certainly not after that performance. It was quite a spectacular show, I might add. Incorporating your martial arts with dance and handling fire on your ribbons while you beat the drums."

"How did you figure-"

"Your clues are clear enough, Tenten. Your name means _double heaven_. With your scarlet robes and your talent to control fire, I would say you resembled a phoenix. Heaven's Phoenix." A smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Do not underestimate me. Now tell me the location of the true Princess."

"She ran away, so I cannot tell you. However," she went over to the cabinets and pulled out a note hidden in the wedding garments she had stolen nights before. "I found this in her room while I was taking her place." The Empress read the letter and puts it near the candlelight, extinguishing it all together.

"I trust you," was the response. "That's why I've come here to make a deal with you Tenten. Are you willing to listen?" The thief had no choice but to listen. With her identity revealed, what's the worst that can happen? "I understand your reasoning to steal my seal. There has been a lot of chaos in this country for some time. The only thing is, I cannot find the source of it. You've heard, I'm sure of my past of gambling, however I would not touch the country's treasury for my own personal purposes. You need to understand that I am doing everything I can to help the common people and to pull them out of poverty. That is why I am willing to strike a deal with you. I've seen your efforts of helping the poor and I admire your spirit. Right now, I am investigating the purpose of this land's poverty. During this time, I need all the help I can get my hands on. This is a private investigation and you will help me. In return, I will not reveal your secret identity. As to the situation concerning your captured friends, I have released them from prison with all the charges dropped and appointed them as members of the royal police. They will serve to be messengers during this investigation. However, on matters regarding your other friend who is giving Uchiha Sasuke quite a headache, she will be arranged to work in the Hyuuga household in your company." The Empress held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

"We are discussing this matter in private are we not? This is off the record." Tenten reviewed what the Empress had proposed. Indeed, it was a lot to take in, but it was much too good to pass up.

"If I agree to this then all of us are pardoned for stealing your seal, correct?" Tsunade nodded. The brunette reached for the outstretch hand. "Then we have deal."

"Excellent," she smiled. "Now, how should we deal with the request?" Tenten thought for a moment.

"I want Neji to be promoted to elite general of your Imperial army, Your Majesty. With him closer to you, he could also help with the investigation." The Empress pondered upon the idea, weighing the pro and cons before making her decision.

"Consider it done then. Though I must say," her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I wouldn't have picked a better person for that job." But before Tenten could say anything, a loud crash came from the doors. Quick on her feet, the thief took a peek outside. "What is going on out there?" The alarmed voice from one of the royal guards answered.

"Your Majesty, a source from the capital sent a special tactics team along with a warning that Heaven's Phoenix is here tonight. We must get you out of here, right this instant. They are searching all over the place, knocking things down and refusing to stop!"

"This is just ridiculous," the Empress's gaze met Tenten. "I have no idea what is going on, but it seems the threat I was talking about is using your reputation to raise hysteria. Now we are sure that the threat is coming from the royal courts itself. This is what I've feared," she sighed. "Rest assure, I will fix this." Gracefully rising, Tsunade headed toward the doors.

"Wait, Your Majesty!" Relying on her quick reflexes, Tenten pulled the Empress back, avoiding the spiraling arrow that was aimed in their direction. It stopped with a 'thud' on the wall behind them. One more step and that very arrow could have been embedded in the Empress' head. "I don't think it's safe for you to go out there. Let me do some damage control . Please step away from the doors and windows." Tenten didn't waste time. After making sure that the close was clear, she went outside using the pillars as hiding places to peek at the situation. It seemed that a fight had broken out. She could see the Uchiha and Naruto fighting off several soldiers while Ino protected Hinata from getting harmed. Neji was close by, preventing attacks from ambushing the Hyuuga heiress from her backside.

"We didn't do anything wrong! How dare you accuse us of being Heaven's Phoenix's accomplices," the florist owner yelled before avoiding the swing of a sword by knocking the soldier down with a round house kick. The silver blade flew out of the soldier's grasp and slid across the ground, stopping right in front of Tenten. Taking it as a sign, she took it and helped Ino fight off the three soldiers that were gaining on the blonde. "Thanks," she blinked after seeing the wife of Hyuuga Neji deflecting and dodging numerous attacks without a single scratch, much less breaking a sweat.

"Take Hinata to safety," the thief commanded. Ahead of her, a unit charged at her speared quarter staffs. Using their momentum against them, she gathered rods under her arm in a fell swoop and pushed down. The soldiers lost their grip at the sudden force and staggered back, weaponless. To make sure they stayed that way, Tenten snapped off the spears and tossed the staffs aside. Observing the others at work, she found them on top of their game. The Uchiha took care of units that were piling in, decreasing the numbers within the courtyard. As for the ones knocked down, reinforcements scaled the roof with more bows and arrows to take their place.

Occupied with her own battles, Tenten didn't notice them until Naruto yelled out in warning. "We're on your side, you freaking bastards!" More the same, he bashed the solider on the head, knocking the daylights out of him. "Neji, tell them to get the hell out of your property!" The Hyuuga male ignored Naruto's idea of lightening up the mood before sending a fallen solider over the rails. In amidst of this, he didn't see the other one charge at him. Wth a swift throw, Tenten sent the only weapon she had straight at the offender, taking him down. Neji's head snapped at her, noting the acuracy. If he had moved his head an inch to the left, she could have taken off his ear.

"Heads up?" She joked before turning solemn again, executing a hook kick to knock the crap out of the stray soldier from landing on her. The male spun continuously in midair for a few seconds before hitting the ground. Noticing her husband rush to her side, she looked around to see more soldiers surrounding her. True to his duty, Neji stood protectively over his wife.

"Stop this now!" The voice of the Empress echoed into the night. Every one of them froze. The soldiers surrounding the couple broke open, letting the Empress through. "Is this way to treat the home of the Elite General of my Imperial Army?" The news came as a shock to everyone except Tenten. "Whatever the source said, it is a hoax. Clearly, you see that," her piercing eyes never left the stilled soldiers; all of them on their knees. "Now, I want ever single solider here to clean up this horrible mess." With that, Tsunade walked over to where Neji and Tenten stood. "Thank you for your heroic act back there," she nodded at the brunette. Then, she turned to Neji. "It's about time to reward you for your dedication, Hyuuga Neji. I expect you'll do a great service for this country."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Tsunade grinned and headed out to her carriage, leaving the entire audience in shock.

"Now, that's an exit," Naruto chuckled admirably. "Yeah, you better clean that up," he smacked the passing soldier on the head. "So, what do we do now, General?" Giving a cheeky smile, the blond gave a mock salute.

"Go home, Uzumaki."

"Party pooper," was the response he received.

* * *

Tenten helped Neji walk into her room and placed him in a seat on the table. Once she released him, he pinched the bridge of his nose. From where she stood, Tenten looked over him, noticing that his cheeks were slightly pink. Tired eyes closed as he sat there with his breath slightly labored. He shouldn't have drank so much, but he didn't want to be rude either. It was accustomed to accept drinks of congratulations from other nobles. To do otherwise was a sign of disrespect. However, the little amounts of liquor did not do well for his body. Touching his forehead, she felt it and pulled back immediately from the sudden heat that transferred to her hand. "You have a fever." A worried look spread on her face. Heaven knows how much he drank. It was definitely more than what she gave him on their wedding night.

"I'm fine," her husband said. Judging from the tone of his voice, Tenten could have sworn he sounded less grouchy. Nevertheless, she ignored him. Men, they think can stand up to anything.

"No, you're not." He was sick. She knew that he was in no condition to be sitting there while the temperature in his body kept on boiling. Guiding him toward the other room, she ignored the smell of liquor on his breath due to their close proximity. Even after the banquet, a few nobles stayed to give him praise on his new position within the Imperial system.

"You did well today." Tenten was a bit surprised. Did he just gave her a compliment? Pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream, she gave him a small smile. "Why did you make that request?" The way he was looking at her made feel like she was under interrogation.

"Well, I-" What was suppose to tell him? 'I made a deal with the Empress to help her catch some traitors, in return she will keep my real identity safe.' Yeah, like that is not going to raise any suspicion. Instead, she told him another thought she had been harboring.

"I wanted the Empress to promote you to be her Elite General of her Imperial army out of honor." Why not? He was already the head of the Imperial police. Besides, with the extra duties in the capital, he would be away from the Hyuuga manor. In addition, Hiashi would not be there, for he needs to return to the main household after the banquet. The genius of her plan was to make sure she could clearly escape from the Hyuuga household after appointing Hinata as the head of the manor. That way, she could vanish with Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru without external forces in her way.

"That was a foolish request, Tenten." Her complexion changed to a state of bewilderment.

"Why is that?"

"Because I do not need you worry about me, especially about my rank in the Imperial system."

"But isn't that what you want?" She have seen countless records and tactical booklets in the library she had cleaned that very morning. Clearly, the Hyuuga family rose up to the ranks of being closer to royalty than any family in the nation. She wouldn't be surprise if she went back to find that the former position had been filled with a member of the Hyuuga family. Neji was silent, refusing to reason with her.

"I would be at the capital the majority of the year," he informed her. "I will not be at the manor to protect you if Hiashi-" Tenten cut him off.

"I can take care of myself," the thief paused, debating how to make him accept her gesture as a gift and not as a ploy to get rid of him. "I want you to be happy. Isn't that my duty as a wife?" Boy, was she laying it on thick? Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt to have a Plan B if the first plan doesn't go well. All she needed was to string him along to gain his trust and then run away with no strings attached.

His hand escaped the grasp of her small ones and reached her chin, gently pulling her face near him. Tenten's breath hitched as he leaned in closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. "Is there something on my face?" The way he was looking at her made a shiver go down her spine. Her chocolate eyes bore his silver depths. He was examining her, every bit of her just like the night of their wedding.

"What are you-" The words barely made it out of her mouth and before she could react, Neji's lips silenced her own. The force of his kiss pushed her back against the headboard. It was that very moment that made Tenten realize that Neji was fully on top of her. His other arm was around her waist as he pulled her body closer to his own, taking the oxygen out of her lungs while his kisses trailed down her neck. They were soft, tickling every fiber of her being, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on its end. Long fingers tugged slightly at her collar, revealing more skin than she would ever show. The coldness of his touch made her subconsciously stop breathing.

What they were feeling was absolutely intoxicating. Mind racing, heart pounding, Tenten couldn't believe that this was happening to her. What surprised her the most were the moans that left her mouth. Hot breaths panting, hands trailing, the feeling was ecstacy. What in the world would make Neji act like this? Was it the way she dressed? He didn't dare touch her so intimately on their wedding night and all of a sudden this happens. Her body had a mind of its own. Instead of pushing him away, her hands tangled themselves in his hair, releasing the dark strands from the lone silk ribbon.

"Neji," she gasped, putting her hands on his shoulder. "Please stop," her voice died in vain. "I can't breathe." His movements slowed and he pulled away, holding her face between his hands.

"I'm sorry," her husband whispered. Tenten didn't know what to say. As they tried to regain their breaths, they stared at each other. With lips slightly pink, hair in disarray, Neji saw himself in the reflection of his wife's orbs. How was he going to explain himself?

"Why did you do that?" Tenten heavily strained, tasting the rice wine on her tongue. Panting slightly, she did not leave Neji's never-ending stare. His pearl orbs never blinked. Cheeks vaguely pink, hair admist his face outlining his strong jawline, high cheek bones, and perfectly straight nose, her husband stayed close to her. His hard body pressed against her own. Tenten did everything in her will power to not faint at that very moment. Hands gliding down her face to her chin, his soft touches dangerously lingered to back of her sensitive neck as he leaned in closer to her left ear. She shut her eyes the instant she felt his hot breath.

"Tenten" His voice sounded like velvet, trickling down her neck and sending shivers to her spine while she tried to ignore the heat that was seething through their clothes from their overheated bodies. The tension between them was so thick, she could have sliced it with a blunt sword, but it was what he said next that broke the ice, pulling her back into reality. "I need to get you pregnant."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Ten**

"Neji, I have to tell you something." Tenten stood right in front of him with her head held high. It was time to tell him the truth for once, that way she could save what is left of the Hyuuga family. Running away wasn't a option for her when she was married into this family, so what is the point of doing that now? For countless days she had been avoiding the inevitable, but it was time to stop this foolish game and take care of her own problems without dragging anyone else in. Neji had done so much for her already, not to mention Hinata. They had been so nice to her and this was how she was going to repay them? No, it shouldn't be this way. This was wrong, and she was going to set it right no matter what the consequence calls for.

"What is it?" It was hard to look in his eyes, revealing the truth she had been hiding from him.

'Why is this hurting me so much?' Her mind cried out while she tried to ignore the tugging feeling of her heart. 'I must do this.' She wouldn't have thought that she would spend their last moments like this because before she could say anything, the door bursted open, revealing armed soldiers with heavy weaponry and shields to match.

"Hyuuga Tenten," the tall one stepped into the room. "By the order of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, you are under arrest for continuous thievery, a traitor conspiring against our country, impersonating a high court position, and for the kidnaping of the high princess of the royal court." When those words died from her ears, she saw her world falling right before her eyes. "You're under arrest."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise, surprise! I hope this chapter had enough of action for you! But if you want to continue and read more of my NejiTen stories, feel free to check them out in my profile! Now, review!

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** As a result of the poll in my profile, here is another long waited chapter of my story. Pleae enjoy it.

* * *

Special thanks to my reviewers!

**Cyberwolf**

**AGENT KELL**

**mappsgo**

**pigorama**

**HarumiAndSatsuki.x**

**Dreaming101 (x9)**

**tennie-chan09**

**un4getabl3mem0ries**

**Elephantie**

**NeferNeferi**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

**angel**

**Dianalovely1995**

**hina_chan**

**Judo Creature**

**SnowCharms**

**93addict**

**Conejo Uzumaki (x2)**

**Shirotsuki**

**htskskcp**

**pastrie-chan (x2)**

**Defender of the Light**

**xfannyx**

**kimiko77**

**0ANBUWOLF7**

**NejiTenFanatic**

**DarkButterfly137**

**GoldenStar13**

**siny**

**TearOfMist**

**nanamisakurachan**

**xNaminator  
**

**sanaforever**

**eternalsmiles**

**K  
**

* * *

**Started:** Tuesday, July 21, 2009

**Draft Finished:** Saturday, July 25, 2009

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me. I don't own the company for that makes the series Wars Of the In-Laws, which belongs to the creators and Hong Kong corporation of TVB television.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen, slight SasuSaku and other pairings

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU Running away from an attempted robbery, Tenten gets caught up in the middle of an arranged marriage ceremony and takes the chance to hide, posing as the bride. With her friends captured by the Empress Tsunade, Tenten tries to do anything she can to get them out. But only one problem: she's now the wife of Hyuuga Neji. Tempting to leave, she is forced to undergo ridiculous household rules and most of all, adjusting to a well-manner attitude to complete her role as a fitting princess. Can she escape her "husband's" watchful eyes in time to save them, or would her cover be blown before she gets a chance? As the time for her friends' execution draws near, Tenten plans to use her status and cunning knowledge to free them. With that in mind, all she needs to do is be . . .

* * *

**One Step Ahead**

Chapter Ten

* * *

**Recap**

"Neji," she gasped, putting her hands on his shoulder. "Please stop," her voice died in vain. "I can't breathe." His movements slowed and he pulled away, holding her face between his hands.

"I'm sorry," her husband whispered. Tenten didn't know what to say. As they tried to regain their breaths, they stared at each other. With lips slightly pink, hair in disarray, Neji saw himself in the reflection of his wife's orbs. How was he going to explain himself?

"Why did you do that?" Tenten heavily strained, tasting the rice wine on her tongue. Panting slightly, she did not leave Neji's never-ending stare. His pearl orbs never blinked. Cheeks vaguely pink, hair admist his face outlining his strong jawline, high cheek bones, and perfectly straight nose, her husband stayed close to her. His hard body pressed against her own. Tenten did everything in her will power to not faint at that very moment. Hands gliding down her face to her chin, his soft touches dangerously lingered to back of her sensitive neck as he leaned in closer to her left ear. She shut her eyes the instant she felt his hot breath.

"Tenten" His voice sounded like velvet, trickling down her neck and sending shivers to her spine while she tried to ignore the heat that was seething through their clothes from their overheated bodies. The tension between them was so thick, she could have sliced it with a blunt sword, but it was what he said next that broke the ice, pulling her back into reality. "I need to get you pregnant."

* * *

To say she was shock was the understatement of the century. Out of all of the difficult challenges Tenten had to face in the Hyuuga compound, this was one thing she had not see coming, not by a long shot. Her first instinct was to knock Neji unconscious and forget about the entire episode completely, however in her current situation, it seemed her efforts would be useless. It took Tenten a couple of minutes to organize her thoughts after catching her breath. Staring into Neji's eyes, she noticed the sudden change. They still held an intense emotion, not of passion but of anger. Unlike moments before, his entire facade changed drastically. Quiet, cold, and calculating, her husband removed himself from their current position. It was then Tenten knew that it was over. Instantaneously, the thief gathered herself up and stood fully in front of him. Amber eyes blazing, she squared her shoulders to match his anger for what she lacked in height.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" The harshness in his tone of voice did not shake her. If it did, she did not show it. The entire time, the entire evening, all of which was merely an act. She should have known that throughout the evening, all he had was water, and just before she carried him to his room, he sipped a bit of liquor to fool her into thinking that he was drunk. He figured her out. The question was, how long had he known? As if he read her mind, he told her. "Your dance this evening confirmed my suspicions from the moment you walked through that front door, _Tenten_, or is that even your real name?" Tenten bit her tongue and let him continue. "Your speed and accuracy to accommodate to my fighting style suggests you have learned more than a thing or two about martial arts, and your eagerness to save the prisoners sealed your fate. You're Heaven's Phoenix." He knew. He knew. He knew from the beginning that his wife wasn't a princess. The way she talked, the way she marveled at weapons instead of jewels. He took a step towards her. "Well, do you have an answer?"

"Are you going to arrest me now?" She asked in full confidence. She had been in this situation many times before, cornered by an authority who saw her as a threat. What real harm was she actually doing? She was just pilfering the necessary values to help people who needed most. She wasn't to going to sit back and do nothing while the government pretend to solve current issues by sitting around and talking about it. The process was too long.

Neji's stoic expression did not tell her much of anything. Truthfully, she should be scared, but somewhere deep inside her mind, Tenten reassured herself of her safety, especially since the Empress held her in high esteem.

"If you were to be arrested, the Empress would have made the request the minute she stepped foot in this compound." Inwardly, the auburn haired girl was relieved, though that didn't mean that he trusted her.

"You have to understand that I had no choice in this matter. Believe me when I tell you that this was accidental. I did not intend to marry you. I only wanted to save my friends, who were on the verge of being sentenced to death due to their connection to me. The real princess ran away and I decided to take her place to escape the authorities. I did not mean for it to go any further than that, but it seemed one thing led to another and before you know it, the Empress herself forgave me and has given me a duty to serve as an adversary in order to return the prosperity Konoha once had a long time ago."

Closing his eyes, Neji concentrated on his heartbeat. The thumping of his heart echoed in his ears, pushing blood to his head while his breathing calmed. Now, he was able to piece together everything. The princess he was supposed to marry ran away, she took his place and now she was here, with him just so that she could save her friends. She could have ran away easily. There have been chances in which she could have like the she was alone in the kitchen, or when she was in the market with Hinata. But she stayed, in hope that she could save her friends from their ill-fated death. Silence ate up the room until Neji decided to question her motives.

"Why did you request the Empress to make me-" Tenten cut him off.

"For what it is worth, the Empress approved of this idea entirely. She needs to be protection. The government is corrupted and she needs people who she can trust." Though he saw the sincerity in her eyes, Neji stopped himself from further interrogating the female in front of him, who happened to be his wife. "She trusts you." Tenten looked straight into his eyes. "Maybe you can find some sense and trust me as well."

"You suggest for me to trust you, when all you've done since you stepped through the front door was lie?" The thief remained still, taking in his fully accusation without a fight. What else was she suppose to do? It was the truth, after all.

"I told you, I had a good reason to," she yelled. "We need to work together to find out who has been pulling the strings. For example, the invasion that happened this evening, whoever is in charge is definitely after me, ready to use me as a scapegoat. I, for one, am not going back down without putting up a fight." For the first time during the entire conversation, the Hyuuga noble gave Tenten his full attention. "If they are after me, then they are going to target you next. I doubt you want to sit around and let this explode right in front of your face." Although Neji didn't agree with her tactics, he understood that her predicament held some merit. The Empress had personally enlisted him to aid her to prevent the coup d'état. He couldn't refuse her. On top of it all, the irony of this mission called for an unorthodox approach: an elite general working alongside an infamous thief. What was the Empress thinking?

"We'll see about that," Neji finally said to her in a measured tone.

"Then we are in agreement to work together, right?" Dropping her princess act entirely, Tenten stuck out her hand, in which Neji only stared at disapprovingly. Though he conveyed her gesture as an understanding between them, he refused to take her hand.

"If you plan to further deceive everyone that you are a princess, I suggest you to be on your guard even if we are alone." At that, the thief scoffed at his remark, noting the tension between them had dissolved immensely. A glint of humor was evident in her eyes.

"Of course." Before Neji could reach the exit, Tenten decided to answer his pending question. "By the way, my real name _is_ Tenten."

"So it seems," Neji replied nonchalantly. With that, he walked out the door, and like the previous nights, he left her alone in the empty room. Just like that, their intimate evening was long forgotten, and the truth finally came out.

'Well, that went better than I imagined,' Tenten thought solemnly. Tired and mentally strained, the thief decided to go to bed, for she was sure to wake up to an interesting morning. If only it was anything but.

* * *

Morning approached faster than Tenten had anticipated. Like clockwork, Hinata came into her room with a tub of water and towel so that she can wash her face. The only difference was that Hinata seemed more joyful this morning. Tenten knew that a certain blonde was the cause of this change. From what she could piece together last night, the two of them were compatible. Although it might take some time for Naruto to fully realize the affection from the Hyuuga heiress was more than friendship. It's too early to tell, but Tenten had a feeling that it'd work out for them eventually.

"Good morning, Hinata," the auburn haired girl greeted brightly. In reciprocal, yet sheepishly, Hinata returned the salutation and went off to perform her daily chores. After changing into different robes and feeling refreshed, Tenten walked down the corridors. The sun was high in the sky signifying a beautiful day. Naturally, she walked to the kitchen only to find Neji waiting for her.

"Breakfast is ready at the table," he pointed nearby. Bewildered, Tenten didn't say anything and proceeded to join him. As she took her seat, the feeling of familiarity enveloped her. Just what was he trying to pull pretending that their conversation last night did not happen?

"Eat." Placing a spoon in her hand, Neji grabbed his own. On the table, three large bowls of congee were accompanied by several dishes of vegetables and a plate of donuts. Staring in disbelief, Tenten eyed the different types of congee: the blue bowl was a mix of salted pork and century egg topped off with scallions, the next had salted duck eggs, and the last bowl contained ginger and sliced chicken. Unable to choose, Tenten found that Neji had already served her. She watched as he ate his congee in small slurps. "The food is getting cold," he duly noted, motioning to her untouched bowl. Fighting the urge to kick Neji under the table, Tenten followed his lead and started to eat.

Slowly, her body registered her hunger and her jaws started to move on its own accord. "Tenten." She looked at him when he said her name. His mouth formed a thin line. "Without intel, we are going into this mission blind. Time is running short, so I am going to only say this once." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I will trust you." Had she not held onto her spoon tightly, it would have fell on the table.

She didn't know what to say, except, "Really?" Neji merely held her gaze. He went out of his way to forgive her and all he received was a word. He should be downright furious for her continuous games of deceit, yet apart of him knew that it was a selfless act. It was quite admirable, though he would never freely admit that to her, at least, not yet. Before Neji could react, Tenten moved into his personal space and hugged him. It was unexpected and complex at the same time. Although the contact was brief, his thoughts lingered back to the night before, but only for a split second.

"_Tenten_," the Hyuuga noble hissed. Reluctantly, the girl moved away to witness the slight anger on her husband's face. "You spilled congee down my back."

"Oops," she laughed with her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he told her. Neji ignored the heat creeping up his face and averted his attention to his own bowl. "Finish your breakfast and perform your daily chores. We'll meet tonight to discuss our course of action."

"Okay," the former thief replied. Smiling, Tenten continued to eat her congee and every now and then peered at Neji, who was trying his best to finish his breakfast with the slick feeling of congee running down his back, and the bubbling nerves at the pit of his stomach. The thought of what she's going to do to him next made his head spin as he silently watch her slurp her broth with etiquette, though he was certain that he would find out eventually, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Outside, servants were busy cleaning up the household, hauling trash and taking down other decoration that is not needed. No one noticed that a particular person was hiding in her room. No one except for Sakura. The cherry blossom was introduced to Neji as a new servant in the household near the end of their breakfast. He didn't give her a second glance and went back to his study to get ready for the day's work after giving Tenten a knowing glance. It seemed nothing could escape his eyes.

Sakura on the other hand liked her freedom in the household. Though it only has been a few hours, she adjusted to the daily schedule and even had time to talk to Tenten without being scolded by the senior servants. Having your best friend to vouch was a cool perk that was hard to pass up, especially when it gets you out of laundry duty. However, the most enjoyable venture Sakura loved about being indoors is the ability to live out her day without having the need to run into that overbearing bastard of an official, Uchiha Sasuke.

"So, he just kissed you and now he's acting like nothing has happened?" The pink haired girl repeated. Tenten nodded. "Oh man, what a jerk! Tell me, is he furious at you, now that he knows your true identity? He seemed very angry when I saw him this morning."

"He's always like that every morning," Tenten told her.

"His face stays like that?" A laugh escaped the cherry blossom's lips. "He must be quite an actor to fool you last night, or was it _just_ an act?" Her brows moved up and down suggestively. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh, believe me, you had to be there," the thief exclaimed, noticing the sudden heat rushing to her face.

"There's no easy way to say this but-" Her friend paused for effect. "I think he has fallen in love with you!"

"What? That's impossible! I'm not even that pretty. Who would-"

"Save it Tenten. I saw what every male was thinking the moment you went on stage for the final part of the competition." She tilted her head to the side. "It wasn't romantic at all, trust me. More like gross." Sakura made a face and shook her head violently to get the mental picture out of her system.

"You're wrong Sakura! You've met him. He doesn't seem like the 'fall-in-love' type. Besides, he did that test me, that bastard, knowing who I was from the beginning. There is no way," she waved her hand uncaringly. "Don't forget he is going to help in the investigation as well. With his help, it would probably be solved quickly and we can escape this place."

"I bet he has a crush on you! How cute, a husband crushing on his wife." Tenten gave her friend a skeptic look. "Okay, fine. Maybe he just thought it was a good time to release his pent up sexual emotion. I mean, you guys didn't certainly get to do enough of that during your wedding night so-"

"All right, STOP! We did **not** have sex okay!"

"Gee, thanks for dashing my dream of becoming the greatest aunt to your children-"

"You're welcome," Tenten said sarcastically. Childishly, Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Let's hope he has a good plan because if he screws up, we will screw up, and then we all will be dead." Knowing that had to be said, Sakura moved onto a lighter subject. "Anyways, Kiba and Akamaru will be here in a bit." She rose up from the table. "We'll catch up with you later when I meet up with him. I'll be going now."

"Okay," the auburn haired female replied. Then, automatically, Tenten went on her way. It was time to do some chores.

* * *

All morning, Tenten had been humming a tune. It was a melody of soft notes that she had heard once before. There were no words, but vocalization of many octaves, each note carried for second until the string of notes turned to a song. The song she hummed continued and she did not pay the least attention to the person that had entered the room, until she spoke out.

"What is that song are you humming?" Tenten stiffened, but her hand was still wiping the dust off the book she was currently holding. The humming stopped. Giving her a few seconds to put the book away, she repeated the question.

"It's just a song," she told the younger Hyuuga female. Moving over to another shelf, she didn't bother to turn around. In fact, she was so focused on the book she was cleaning, her vision blurred.

"Are you going to clean all day?" Now, Tenten was getting mad. Did she come all the way here just to torture her? Turning around, she faced Hanabi.

"May I help you with something" She inquired with a slight hint of annoyance. Hanabi gave her a look, and said nothing. Sighing, Tenten went back to cleaning, moving as far as she could away from the little girl, while she stood to watch her clean. The silence was deafening. No one spoke. No one moved. The sound of the cloth brushing against the paper covers and the slight shifting noise as she put the book back onto the shelf filled the room. It was torture.

"My father returned home late last night after the banquet." Arms to her sides, the ebony haired girl just stood there in front of her without revealing the reason behind the sudden information. In a swift movement, Tenten lifted her head over her left shoulder, looking up at Hinata's younger sister. "He left me here," she told Tenten softly. It was the tone of Hanabi's voice she noticed, filled with emotion as she easily recognized. It was one thing to be left behind and another when that person who left you in the first place was your own father. With her father gone and her sister and cousin busy with their agenda, Hanabi decided to find other means of keeping herself busy to subside the feeling of home sickness. Loneliness was hard to ignore when you were in a place where you are regarded as a guest by your own family.

Tenten knew exactly how Hanabi was feeling. Having been married into the Hyuuga family just only few days ago marked her as stranger still. The fact that Hanabi went to her for a connection made her slightly happy. Maybe they could get along for the time being instead of ignoring each other's existence.

Tenten stood up and set the cloth on the bookshelf before taking a long exhale. It was now or never. "Do you want to help me feed Tori?" Eyes lighting up, Hanabi had a look of confusion on her face, but only for a slight second before regaining her usual facade. That gesture made her feel welcome ever since she had set foot in the Hyuuga compound.

"Sure," Hanabi answered. Dusting off herself as she rose, Tenten walked out of the room along with Hinata's younger sister. The two walked side by side without speaking a word. Only the echoes of their footsteps filled the emptiness between the walk from the library to the courtyard. When they reached their designated location, Tenten was surprised to see her husband sitting leisurely at the courtyard table with a pot of tea and a bag of sunflower seeds right beside him. Tori was parched on his arm, gently pecking on Neji's food-filled hand.

"I see someone has beaten us to it." Upon hearing his wife's voice, Neji looked up immediately. His gaze flickered between the two females in his presence. "I thought it would be a nice idea to let Hanabi feed Tori today," Tenten said with a bright smile on her face. Complying to her suggestion, Neji got up, grabbed a couple of more seeds in the process, and made his way to place Tori on Hanabi's elbow.

"I only begun feeding him a few minutes ago," he said, transferring the sunflower seeds into Hanabi's hand. "You may hold him if you like."

"Hopefully, he won't bite," murmured Tenten as the memory of the parrot injuring her hand jumped into her head. Regardless, she watched with content as Neji placed Tori on Hanabi's arm. The white bird sat majestically on her arm as it ate from Hanabi's small hand. Seeing that his cousin was enjoying herself, Neji joined his wife at the table. Pouring a new cup of tea, Tenten placed it in front of him before pouring one for her. "Taking a break, I see." Neji took a sip before replying.

"I can say the same to you." The thief mentally rolled her eyes. Would it kill him to engage a simple conversation with her?

"Does Hisashi usually leave without taking Hanabi?" She tried again, this time with a promising start.

"Only if he believe his journey home might be a little more dangerous," Neji stated. "My uncle is more than capable to fight, but from yesterday's encounter, it is wiser to leave Hanabi's care under my supervision.

"Oh, I see," Tenten intoned.

"Hanabi doesn't often associate herself with people she does not know. You must have left quite an impression on her." When he finished his statement, Tenten thought back to the encounter. Their first meeting wasn't planned, although it was anything but ordinary.

"You can say that," the auburn haired girl waved off. "She already knew who I was before you," she cleared her throat, "interrupted." She recalled his intrusion in the bath house. "At least she wasn't in the room to witness when I got scolded." The Hyuuga male remained silent at her remark and decided to change the subject.

"Your friend Sakura seems familiar with the new officer and his canine companion. Am I to assume you all know each other?" Tenten nodded. "Then I suggest for them to join us this evening for our meeting." Before she can reply, Tori flew from Hanabi's arm to the table, taking Tenten by surprise, but not enough to make her forget about Neji's sudden gesture.

"I will," she told his retreating form. Tenten knew he heard her by the way he paused, only to look over her shoulder to see if she was okay. As for Hanabi, she was enjoying the moment because she just taught the bird how to fly. A small smile was set on her face for the first time and Tenten was glad that she was there to witness it.

* * *

Night came and Tenten found herself in the study with Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru. They went through the introductions and quickly began to brainstorm some ideas about collecting intel in order to propel their investigation.

"You're the Elite General now, can't you just get inside?" Kiba said to Neji, who was sitting across from Tenten.

"Whoever is involved will not trust me that easily. What have you heard when you were imprisoned?" The male thief pondered on the noble's question.

"I heard a lot of names being thrown around, but they were all middlemen. The name I hard often from the elites was a man name Danzo." Sakura gasped when she heard Kiba's answer.

"No way! I heard that name a couple of times too." The cherry blossom turned to Neji. "When I was sneaking in the palace grounds to find Tenten before her final performance, I overheard some guards talking. They were elite guards as well."

"So whoever this Danzo guy is, he likes to surround himself with the elites," Tenten deduced.

"Or, he has enough power to have control over the elites," Neji pointed out.

"Then, I guess you're our way in," Kiba told him, while Akamaru barked in agreement. "The question is how?"

"I think I have an idea," Sakura told them. "It evolves only two people."

"What is it?" She turned to Neji and locked her jade eyes directly into his pearl orbs.

"You have to betray Tenten." Before anyone can start a sentence, Sakura continued with an explanation. "Think about it. Danzo likes to control the elites. Since you are Elite General, there is no doubt he would want to add you to his collection seeing you are close to the Empress. Of course, he has suspicions about Tenten, so it wouldn't be long until he shows up again with another army and demanding her arrest. All you have to do," she paused to let them absorb her observations, "is to gain his trust by capturing Tenten. Seeing that you are a 'victim'," she air quoted. "Danzo and the village will sympathize with you. Once you get close to him, you can get the information we need to confirm that Danzo is behind this entire get up. We tell the Empress, throw Danzo into prison, and Tenten will be release, just like that." They all looked at one another, silently trying to comprehend the entire extent of the plan. No one was staring more intently at Tenten then Neji himself. Finally, she looked up and turned to her husband.

"You must do it," she told him firmly. Neji closed his eyes and breathed. "You have to," her voice urged. "It is the only way." Without a warning, Tenten placed her hand on top of his. Neji didn't pull back her touch, nor did he indicate that he would. It was too much. The thought of turning her in when she was the most wanted criminal troubled him, and on top of that, she was his wife. The plan was too cruel. Nevertheless, she was right. This is the only way to get into Danzo's plan with the short time limit they have. Tenten cannot hide forever and with inside knowledge, he can bring Danzo down and free Tenten.

"Fine," he replied stoically, gripping slightly onto Tenten smaller hands. From across, the three thieves watched the scene in silence. It was practically a suicide mission, but they didn't have to say it out loud. They all knew. It will be a matter of time until everything falls into place. Little did they know that it would be tonight because just as they were about to continue, they heard the servants running outside. Observing from the windows, they were heading towards the front doors. "What's going on?"

"Royal guards at the gate are demanding to come in," a passing servant informed him. Wordlessly, the four of them got up and raced down the corridors to the front doors. They can heard the clattering of armor from the other side, and steady themselves for an announcement. When they heard none, Tenten decided it was time to remind Neji of his part of the plan.

"Neji, I have to tell you something." Tenten stood right in front of him with her head held high. It was time to tell him the truth for once, that way she could save what is left of the Hyuuga family. Running away wasn't a option for her when she was married into this family, so what is the point of doing that now? For countless days she has been avoiding the inevitable, but it was time to stop this foolish game and take care of her own problems without dragging anyone else in. Neji have done so much for her already, not to mention Hinata. They have been so nice to her and this was how she is going to repay them? No, it shouldn't be this way. This was wrong, and she was going to set it right no matter what the consequence calls for.

"What is it?" It was hard to look in his eyes, revealing the truth she had been hiding from him.

'Why is this hurting me so much?' Her mind cried out while she tried to ignore the tugging feeling of her heart. 'I must do this.' She wouldn't have thought that she would spend their last moments like this because before she can say anything, the door bursted open revealing armed soldiers with heavy weaponry and shields to match.

"Hyuuga Tenten," the tall one stepped into the room. "By the order of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, you are under arrest for continuous thievery, a traitor conspiring against our country, impersonating a high court position, and for the kidnaping of the high princess of the royal court." When those words died from her ears, she saw her world falling right before her eyes. "You're under arrest."

"Don't hold back," she exclaimed as she rushed to fight the small army of men heading towards her. Sword fighting is the most basic of combat. A swing here, a swing there and you might hit something. But for Tenten, she didn't have time to mess around. In a shift movement, she had three guards down for the count. Two came charging at her, who she deflected their attack by using their own force against them, making them stagger and fall backwards. Metal clashed onto metal, the collision of the sharp edges echoed into the night as Tenten tried to hold her ground while at the same time, distancing herself with three others that were gaining up on her. Executing a series of flips and spins, her amber eyes scanned the quantity of her opponents, knowing that she was totally outnumbered.

For Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji, took all of their will power to stop themselves from rushing in there and help her fight off the growing number of guards ready to take her down without remorse. From the corner of her eye, the cherry blossom observed the Hyuuga noble. Though his face did not betray his emotions, his hesitance to follow the plan was evident by every stalling minute. Deep inside, she knew that this part of the plan was the hardest, especially for him.

'This is it,' she thought. 'I don't have time to play around anymore.' Moving away from her friends and Neji, Tenten stopped at the fallen guard and took the shining blade from the ground to her side to cut away her long robes by making a slit to make it easier for her to move. Once she was done, the sword landed with a 'clank' when she dropped it by her feet.

"Well gentlemen," a smile was on her face when she spoke. "I say it's time for the show to end." And with that, the thief pulled out two identical scrolls that were tied behind her back. Throwing them up into the air, the binds loosen, making the markings visible. In an instant, Tenten was up into the air, running her hand up the scrolls as she reached the top. Then, without warning, a shower of weapons poured down like rain, striking every guard with daggers.

Those who were pierced (or didn't know they were) stood there for a split second before tumbling down with their face flat on the ground. Before her feet even reached the floor of the stage, every one of them fell down like a domino effect.

"Is that the best you can do?" The smirk on Tenten's face brought back the memories of her taunting her opponents. "I've fought with your royal guards before, how is this batch any different?" You can call her cocky, but it was the truth. For years she had battled and the experiences she carried throughout the years were put into good use. It was not until then when she got bored and started playing around with them. Fighting was second nature to her. They had to be a whole lot better than that to defeat her.

"No, it is not." This time, it was the official who gave a smile, knowing that he had the upper hand. "Hyuuga Neji," his voice rang. "Capture this woman and bring her to the place she belongs."

They stared at each other for a moment and she gave him the signal. It was time to set their plan into action. As Tenten heard the footsteps travel toward her, she inhaled deeply, preparing her exhausted body to stand strong. Turning around to face Neji, she didn't expect him to give her a chance to catch her breath. With lightening speed, he came right at her penetrating through her defenses like he had done before. He was playing his part, making it believable enough to fool everyone with the entire scene. It was hard for Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru to watch. Tenten was able to defend herself at some points, deflecting his ability to touch any part of her body, but her efforts were in vain. Block after block, kick after kick, they were matched. Soon, Tenten felt like her body was weighed down by a ton of bricks. Her body gave in and she was staggering to avoid the taps from Neji that rendered her limps numb. And with a final tap between her neck and shoulder blade, the force knocked out the air in her lungs, leaving her body immobile. This was it.

She was falling. Her body reached its limit. All the doubts, the fears, the animonsity, she was letting it go. The world was getting smaller and it was happening in slow motion. As the darkness continued to engulf her vision, she would never forget the look in Neji's eyes when caught her in his arms. She didn't shed a tear.

But he did.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Sorry it took so long to update. How is your summer going? If you are not busy, remember to review! If you're not busy after that, visit my profile for my other NejiTen story, _Six Seeds of a Pomegranate. _You won't be disappointed.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Eleven**

Light was very cruel, especially when it threatened to expose the most deepest darkest of things. It was not the sun's light that was glowing, but an artificial light contained in a vessel that was floating in mid-air. With a lantern held in hand, Hyuuga Neji reached the desinated cell door and opened it after dismissing the guards that stood for security. The keys rattled against the metal door and it creaked upon opening. Despite the noise, it did not wake the prisoner inside.

Slowly, the light lit the room, bring the vision of the cell to life. He approached the jail cell, standing in the distance as he watched her slept. Hands chained together, they hung above her head, pale in color from the lack of circulation. Her body weavered while the feet folded under her stay as they were ever since she got here. Dressed in all white, and disconnected from the outside world, Tenten was a prisoner; her life set for execution for the crimes she had done. She was like a rock, at rest and barely alive. Almost lifeless to say the least, and he hated it.

There was another click, and this time, the door of the jail opened. The dim light that illuminated reached farther and farther as he went into the hay-filled containment. He kept his distance and kneeling down, he observed her, noticing that her face was once again free from make up, just as it was on their wedding night. Without thinking, he reached toward her, caressing her pale complexion. His long fingers trailed down down her jaw line to her chin, lifting her beautiful face toward him.

"Tenten," he whispered aloud, regardless if she was awake or not. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
